Si Tu Te Vas
by Sakura Rose Cifer
Summary: Hueco Mundo, un lugar desolado y deprimente, igual que la habitación donde estoy encerrada; vigilada por un carcelero igual de deprimente y sobre todo malvado pero... No quiero que se aparte de mi.
1. Depresion

_No hay nada peor para una mujer que sentirse usada_

…

Lo unico rescatable de Hueco Mundo es la Luna, a pesar de que tenga que verla a traves de los barrotes de mi ventana. Afuera es simplemente un gran desierto, con algunos arboles y pequeños animalitos. Siempre es de noche, la media luna ilumina el gran desierto, pero en el cielo oscuro no hay estrellas. Para mi las estrellas representan los sueños de los habitantes de la Tierra, sus sentimientos y motivaciones; tal vez aquí no hay estrellas por ese motivo: nadie se siente motivado y nadie tiene sentimientos.

Ya habia mostrado mis habilidades ante Aizen, curandole el brazo a su Sexta Espada: Grimmjow; lo unico que me gane ademas de mantenerme con vida unos momentos mas fue presenciar la muerte de ese tal Luppi. Vaya recompensa. Segui orando mirando la brillante Luna cuando dos chicas aparecieron junto a mi.

_ Ven con nosotras_ me ordeno una de ellas, pelinegra cuyo agujero hollow se encontraba en su ojo izquierdo. La otra era rubia y su agujero se encontraba en su ojo derecho.

Me puse de pie y las segui, ambas caminaban a mi lado sin hablar. Me llevaron a la habitacion de Aizen, quien me esperaba junto con Ulquiorra.

_ Loly, Menoly. Pueden marcharse_ les dijo Aizen

_ Pero Aizen-sama_ dijo la pelinegra

_ No podemos dejarlo con alguien como ella_ se quejo la rubia

Aizen les lanzo una mirada intimidante, ambas se sonrojaron y salieron de la sala murmurando cosas; Ulquiorra las siguio con la mirada. Mire a Aizen, ¿para que me habia llamado? No puedo creerlo: la hogyoku, ¿Qué es este sentimiento? Si pudiera vencer a Aizen y Ulquiorra… Destruir la hogyoku…

_ Es una muestra de mi confianza_ me dijo con una sonrisa falsa

¿Muestra de confianza? Si,claro. Una muestra de confianza volver a encerrarme, pero esta vez usando el atuendo de sus seguidores; le voy a seguir el juego y cuando se presente la oportunidad me voy a deshacer de su amada hogyoku. Me quede mirando la ventana, es el unico entretenimiento que tengo aquí estando sola; extraño mucho a mis amigos, odio la soledad…

_ Te queda bien_ me alabo la voz de Ulquiorra detrás de mi

_ ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?_ le pregunte escandalizada

_ Acabo de llegar, no estaba espiandote_ me contesto

_ Me hace ver caderona_ murmure

_ Ya te dije que te queda bien_ repitio pacientemente

_ Bueno… Gracias_ le dije sonrojandome un poquito, por suerte el no lo noto. Sino que me miro fijamente, luego se marcho.

_Por las noches la soledad desespera_

…

¿Cuánto tiempo llevo parada observando la luna? Como me gustaria que al menos me hubieran dejado un reloj para poder contar las horas y los minutos, movi un poco mi pierna, senti un calambre y me sente en el piso. ''_Mejor voy a dormir_'' pense. Camine hasta la pequeña cama que tenia en el lado derecho de mi habitacion y me tumbe, voltee a ver la oscuridad, mi unica compañera junto a la hermosa media luna. Estaba a punto de quedarme dormida cuando oi a alguien entrar a la habitacion, lo mejor seria fingir estar dormida asi que cerre los ojos.

_ Duermes tan tranquila a pesar de estar rodeada por el enemigo,eres valiente… Mujer_ ¿Ahora Ulquiorra me vigilaba estando dormida? Este Aizen es un paranoico, decidi ignorarlo, el mundo de los sueños me haria olvidar que el estaba aquí…

__ Me das asco cuando comes eso_ dijo Tatsuki mirando comer a su mejor amiga una rara mezcla de comida_

__ ¡Pero tengo antojo de esto!_ se quejo Orihime sin parar de comer_

__ No entiendo como el te puede besar despues de que comas eso… Bueno el siempre fue raro__

__ ¡No digas eso! ¡El quiere lo mejor para mi! Y para ella_ acaricio su abultado vientre de cinco meses de gestacion_

__ ¿Al final va a ser niña?_ pregunto Tatsuki comiendo una galleta_

__ No lo se_ contesto Orihime mirando por la ventana_ Ya quiero que nazca para saber como sera…__

__ Roguemos porque tenga los gustos culinarios del padre_ Orihime rio_ Pero que sea igual de bella que su madre_ agrego sonriendo_

__ Gracias Tatsuki-chan_ se escucho el sonido de un auto que se estacionaba_ ¡Ya llego!_ Orihime se puso de pie de un salto y corrio hasta la puerta, la abrio y…_

_ Despierta mujer, te traje tu desayuno_ me dijo Ulquiorra

Bostece y me sente en la cama, Ulquiorra estaba frente a mi con un pequeño carrito que tenia una tetera y una larga taza y varios platos llenos de galletas.

_ Gracias_ murmure colocando mi mano en mi estomago

_ Come_ me oredeno, lo ignore y segui mirando fijo mi estomago_ ¿Sucede algo?_ ¿tan obvia soy?

_ Tuve un sueño extraño_ conteste_ Pero a la vez era feliz_

_ ¿Por qué?_ pregunto extrañado

_ Yo me encontraba con mi amiga Tatsuki-chan , ambas eramos adultas y yo… Estaba esperando un hijo_ una sonrisa aparecio en mi cara

_ Que estupidez_ lo mire ofendida_ ¿Cómo un sueño puede ponerte tan feliz? Ustedes los humanos viven fantaseando_ me dio la taza, la tome bruscamente

_ Puede que sea una premonicion, tal vez ese sueño quiso decirme que algun dia saldre de aquí y formare una familia_ lo desafie mientras bebia el te que habia en la taza

_ ¿Una premonicion? ¿Acaso los sueños les dicen cosas?_ se acerco y me tendio un platito lleno de galletas_ Eso no tiene sentido_

Ya lo habia logrado, me habia deprimido. Me puse de pie y tome los otros dos platos llenos de galletas, le quite el que el tenia en la mano; me sente en un rincon y me puse a devorar a mandibula abierta las galletas.

_ Te atragantaras si comes asi_ me dijo, lo volvi a ignorar y segui comiendo: me atragante.

_ Te lo dije_ Ulquiorra me dio palmadas en la espalda y me tendio la taza de te_ Yo crei que eras lista_ cuando recupere el aire, apoye la cabeza en su pecho.

_ Lo soy_ conteste ofendida_ Pero cuando me deprimo como mucho_

_ ¿Te molesto lo que dije?_ me pregunto sin apartarse

_ Hasta ahora la unica cosa que dijiste que no me molesto, fue lo del vestido_ respire profundo para recuperar el aire, senti los latidos de su corazon y los segui_ ¿ustedes tienen corazon?_

_ Claro que si, el corazón es imprescindible para todo ser vivo_ me sujeto los hombros y me aparto de el_ ¿Ya estas bien?_

_ Preguntas, preguntas, preguntas_ me queje suspirando. De repente me tomo en brazos de manera nupcial y me dejo en la cama.

_ Descansa_ me dijo_ Volvere mas tarde a ver como estas_

_ No es necesario que vuelvas_ le dije tapandome con las mantas hasta la cabeza

_ Son ordenes de Aizen-sama_ oi cerrarse la puerta y suspire.

_ Estar aquí va ser una experiencia religiosa_ murmure deprimida mientras volvia a dormirme.


	2. Molestias y Sueños

_Yo me voy a soñar un rato con vos_

…

_Orihime veía el hermoso cielo nocturno del campo con la mano sobre su vientre, era una noche cálida y ella no tenia sueño_

__ Debes descansar_ le dijo una voz masculina detrás de ella_

__ No tengo sueño_ se quejo sin voltear_

__ No importa, recuéstate_ unos brazos la tomaron por la cintura y la arrastraron hacia una cama. Orihime rio y dejo que la acostara_ Ya vuelvo_ el hombre salió de la habitación_

_Ella miro fijamente el techo, acostarse de costado la incomodaba y eso que solo se encontraba de cinco meses de embarazo. Estuvo a punto de quedarse dormida cuando alguien se acostó encima de ella, volvio a reírse sin abrir los ojos._

__ Hoy el trabajo fue aburrido_ se quejo el hundiendo el rostro en su cuello_

__ Siempre te aburre el trabajo_ le dijo Orihime abriendo los ojos_

_Hora de almorzar, mujer_ otra vez Ulquiorra la interrumpía cuando estaba a punto de ver al hombre de sus sueños, lo miro con el entrecejo fruncido

_ ¿Qué ocurre?_ le pregunto el, aparentemente curioso

_ Nada_ conteste enojada, mire el plato de sopa que me trajo_ Gracias por la comida_ agradecí en voz baja

Ulquiorra me observo comer, como esperando que hiciera algo como ponerme a gritar o a patalear. Termine de comer y volví a acostarme.

_ ¿Te sientes enferma, mujer?_ me pregunto de repente

_ No, ¿por qué?_ me di vuelta y volví a arroparme con las sabanas

_ Estas durmiendo mucho_ me contesto sentándose en el borde de la cama, puso su mano en mi frente_ No tienes fiebre, ¿te duele alguna parte del cuerpo?_

_ Estoy bien_ le asegure dándome vuelta para mirarlo a la cara

_ ¿Entonces porque duermes?_

_ ¿Sabes si puedo entretenerme de otra manera aquí?_

_ No_

_ Entonces déjame dormir_ volví a darme vuelta y me tape hasta la cabeza

_ Son esos sueños raros_ no era una pregunta, era una afirmación

_ Si_

_ Quieres saber si tus sueños te dicen algo más_

_ Si_

_ Tonterías_ Ulquiorra se marcho, le saque la lengua cuando cerro la puerta.

''_Al fin se marcho''_ pensé aliviada.

_Como puedo entender, si no me entiendo a mi mismo_

…

''_Que mujer mas extraña'' _ pensé mientras caminaba por el pasillo _''Los sueños no pueden comunicar nada, son solo reacciones del cuerpo. El sueño REM debe mostrarle esas cosas''_

_ ¡Ulqui-chan!_ Grimmjow caminaba lentamente hacia mi, mirándome con una fea sonrisa. Seguí caminando como si no lo hubiera oído_ ¡No me ignores! ¡Quiero hablarte de la princesa!_

_ ¿Princesa?_ pregunte volteándome para mirarlo

_ Ya sabes, la humana_ me dijo, apoyándose altaneramente en la pared

_ Inoue Orihime_

_ Como se llame, igual quiero que me la prestes_

_ ¿Prestártela? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_ Grimmjow debe traerse algo entre manos

_ Todos tenemos necesidades, ¿Aizen se enfadara mucho si me la cojo?_ ya me parecía -.-

_ Aizen-sama me encomendó el bienestar de la humana, no su malestar_ volví a darme vuelta_ No te acerques a su habitación_ le ordene mientras volvía a caminar, me sentí furioso de repente

_ ¿Eh? ¡Eres un puto egoísta, Ulquiorra! ¡La quieres para ti solo!_ seguí caminando ignorándolo.

Fui hasta uno de los balcones de Las Noches donde se podía ver el cielo azul, recordé la furia que sentí cuando Grimmjow hablo de hacerle cosas a la mujer. Lo hubiera matado ahí mismo de no ser porque sabia que era otra de sus tonterías, me lo imagine a Grimmjow con la mujer y la imagen me dio asco: el besándole mientras ella le correspondía con la cara sonrojada; me imagine a mi mismo con ella: acariciando su cabello mientras ella suspiraba mi nombre entre besos...

_ Grimmjow puede irse a mierda_ murmure, me metía cosas raras en la cabeza. Me sentí un pervertido al igual que el, no todo en la vida se trata de sexo; mejor voy a verla… Solo para asegurarme de que Grimmjow no le ha hecho una visita inesperada solo para eso

''_Solo voy a asegurarme de que esta bien, no voy a verla específicamente a ella'' _ Me repetí a mi mismo hasta que llegue ante su puerta, escuche voces a través de la puerta entre abierta, me apoye en la pared y escuche lo que decían:

_ Interesante, muy interesante_ ese era Szayel Aporro Granz, el Octavo Espada.

_ ¿Por qué sus ojos se mueven así?_ acompañado por el Quinto, Nnoitra Jiruga. ¿Qué estaban haciendo en la habitación de la mujer?

_ Esta teniendo el sueño REM, esta teniendo un sueño_ le explico Szayel

_ ¿Y que se supone que le estas revisando?_ Nnoitra sonaba desconfiado

_ Nunca vi dormir a un humano, sus reacciones son muy interesantes. Esta tranquila y relajada, cuando tienen pesadillas se agitan_

_ ¡Genial! Me muero de ganas por hacer que la humana tenga pesadillas…_ otro pervertido para mi lista

_ Cualquiera que tenga relaciones carnales contigo sentirá que tiene una pesadilla_ dijo el Octavo con asco, compartí su opinión.

_ ¡Cállate! Si ella esta dormida no se dará cuenta de lo que le hago, ¿no?_ se me acabo la paciencia

_ ¿Qué hacen aquí?_ el Octavo estaba sentado observando a la humana dormir y el Quinto se había inclinado hacia ella como si fuera a besarla

_ Investigando_ contesto el Octavo acomodando sus lentes

_ Yo también_ aumente mi reiatsu para imponer mi presencia, ambos me miraron sorprendidos. La mujer se agito pero no despertó.

_ ¿Quieres pelear Ulquiorra?_ me pregunto el Quinto sonriendo sádicamente

_ La muchacha puede sentir el reiatsu aun estando dormida, muy interesante_ el Octavo anoto su observación en una libretita

_ Lárguense_ ordene

_ Pero…_

_ Mejor vámonos Nnoitra, no somos bien recibidos aquí_ lo corto el Octavo mientras me miraba curioso cuando salía

_ Esto no ha terminado_ me advirtió el Quinto mientras se iba. Cerré la puerta con fuerza y la humana despertó.

_ ¿Ocurre algo?_ pregunto frotándose los ojos

_ Nada, vuelve a dormir_ le ordene, ella asintió y se dio vuelta cerrando los ojos_ Volveré mas tarde_ le dije y volví a marcharme.

''_Otra vez''_ pensé molesto, ahora no solo había un acosador que quería acercarse a _mi _mujer, ahora eran dos. Parecían animales en celo, buscando una hembra con quien procrear; bueno pues con la ''hembra'' que habían dejado a mi cargo, no lo harían.

_El impone su presencia a donde quiera que vaya_

…

__ Esas son tonterías, mujer_ decía Ulquiorra_

__ ¡No son tonterías! ¡Sientes algo por mí y lo sabes! ¡Solo que no quieres admitirlo!_ grito Orihime observando la sangre de Nnoitra en el suelo_

__ No tengo que admitir nada, no siento nada por ti_ Orihime lo tomo por el brazo y lo miro enojada_

__Repítelo, repite lo que dijiste pero esta vez mirándome a los ojos_ el la miro y se derritió, ya no podía negarlo más: estaba cegado por esa humana_

_La tomo por la cintura, la puso en posición horizontal y la beso. Ella le devolvió el beso, abrazándolo por el cuello…_

_De repente todo se puso a temblar, como si hubiera un terremoto._

__ ¿De quien es este reiatsu? Es muy fuerte_ pensó Orihime mientras se aferraba mas fuertemente al cuello de Ulquiorra_

__ No te preocupes, solo te estoy protegiendo_ ella abrió los ojos, el estaba rodeado por un aura verde brillante; el irradiaba ese poderoso poder…_

Desperté, vi a Ulquiorra parado en el umbral de la habitación mirándome fijo.

_ ¿Ocurre algo?_ le pregunte frotándome los ojos

_ Nada, vuelve a dormir_ me ordeno, lo obedecí y me di vuelta para estar mas cómoda_ Volveré mas tarde_ se marcho.

Habré dormido solo diez minutos luego de que se marcho Ulquiorra, fui a lavarme la cara en el pequeño baño que había en la habitación y volví a pararme frente a la ventana. Observe la hermosa media luna durante bastante raro, su luz bañaba mi piel, si estuviera con algún chico seria un sitio muy romántico… No pude evitar recordar a Kurosaki-kun, el me había prometido que me protegería, que se volvería mas fuerte para protegerme. _''Estando aquí lo estoy protegiendo, el solo tiene que preocuparse por entrenar para ganar la batalla'' _

_ Pero no puedo evitar extrañarlo T_T _ me lamente

_ ¿A quien?_ grite asustada, voltee y solo vi a Ulquiorra_ Deja de reaccionar de manera tan exagerada_

_ Lo siento_ me disculpe bajando la mirada

_ Aizen-sama requiere tu presencia, sígueme_ se dio vuelta y salió de la habitación.

Lo seguí, caminamos por los largos pasillos sin ventanas durante largo rato. El camino un poco mas lento para que pudiera colocarme junto a el, le agradecí internamente; este lugar me hace sentir pequeña pero muy pequeña. Llegamos ante el trono de Aizen, el nos miro sonriendo.

_ Ulquiorra, Orihime; me alegra que se lleven bien_ dijo acercándose a nosotros, ninguno de los dos dijo nada_ ¿Tu estadía en Las Noches es placentera, Orihime?_ me pregunto amablemente.

_ S-si- conteste tartamudeando_ T-odos-s m-me trat-tan muy bien-n_ Aizen me inspiraba miedo, miedo y desconfianza.

_ No te pongas nerviosa_ me pidió poniendo una mano en mi hombro

_ L-lo siento_ me disculpe, el acentuo su sonrisa

_ No tienes que disculparte_ subió su mano de mi hombro a mi cara_ Me gustaría encomendarte una tarea, no te preocupes, es algo muy sencillo_

_ ¿Cuál tarea?_ uy, creo que fui muy brusca_ Aizen-sama_ agregue al instante

_ Quiero que cures a los arrancar que se encuentran heridos_ algo sencillo, uso mi Soten Kisshun y curo a todos. Pero, ¿eso no significaría ayudar al bando enemigo?_ No te preocupes, será muy sencillo_ de repente vi todo brillante y perdí el conocimiento.

_Un tirano siempre justifica su tiranía_

…

_ ¿Qué le ha hecho, Aizen-sama?_ pregunte sujetando a la mujer antes de que cayera al suelo.

_ Solo me he asegurado de que Orihime no nos traicione_ dijo guardando la hogyoku en su bolsillo_ En unos momento despertara_ efectivamente la mujer abrió los ojos y trato de pararse

_ Creo que me bajo la presión, jeje_ dijo rascándose la cabeza_ Ahora mismo iré a curar a los heridos, Aizen-sama_ dijo dándose vuelta y saliendo de la habitación.

_ La seguiré_ hice una inclinación hacia Aizen-sama y Salí de la habitación, alcanzando rápidamente a la mujer_ No te apresures, mujer. Podrías desfallecer de nuevo_ le advertí

_ Pero Aizen-sama dijo que cure a los heridos y eso es lo que voy a hacer_ ¿Qué bicho le pico?

_ ¿Sabes donde esta la enfermería?_ se detuvo de golpe_ Sígueme_ ella me siguió felizmente.

Me fascino verla tan entusiasma por ayudar y obedecer a Aizen-sama, es una lastima que lo haga siendo hipnotizada por la hogyoku.


	3. Inconsciente

_Todo tiene su límite_

…

_ Ya esta_ dijo la mujer contenta luego de curar al último herido

_ ¡Increíble!_ dijo el impresionado observando su cuerpo

_ Ni creas que te daremos las gracias_ soltó un Arrancar cuya mascara ocultaba su rostro

_ No puedo creer que dependamos de una simple humana, ¿en que estará pensando Aizen-sama?_ y así empezaron todas las quejas.

_ Si alguien tiene algún problema, hable con Aizen-sama_ dije colocándome frente a la mujer cuando note que se le humedecían los ojos

_ Otro mas del lado de la humana_

_ Debe ser muy servicial, ¿no, Ulquiorra?_ me pregunto el idiota de la mascara horrible, moví el brazo como si diera un latigazo y al instante ese mal agradecido se estaba desangrando en el piso.

_ ¿Alguien mas tiene algo que decir?_ nadie respondió_ Muy bien_ me di vuelta dispuesto a irme pero la mujer no me siguió. Se había agachado junto al Número herido y lo estaba curando.

_ ¿Qué haces?_ le pregunto escandalizado, ella no respondió y siguió con lo suyo.

_ Listo_ murmuro, se puso de pie y se coloco junto a mí. Comenzamos a caminar hacia la puerta cuando el mismo Número pregunto:

_ ¿Por qué me curaste humana? ¡Que lo hayas hecho no me hará confiar en ti!_ este tipo debía querer morir, me adelante para acabar con esa miserable molestia cuando la mujer respondió:

_ Yo solo existo para servir a Aizen-sama y cumplir sus deseos_ la mire, ella me devolvió la mirada y al instante se desmayo.

Logre sujetarla antes de que cayera al suelo, la tome en brazos dispuesto a llevarla a su habitación cuando el último Arrancar que curo se acerco y le toco una mejilla, curioso.

_ ¿Ella esta bien, Ulquiorra-sama?_ me pregunto mirándola fijo

_ Solo perdió el conocimiento_ respondí cortante, el asintió y se alejo.

Use el Sonido para llegar más rápido a su habitación, la acosté en la cama; la observe por unos momentos, ¿Qué le había ocurrido? Decidí avisar a Aizen-sama cuanto antes, cuando ella despertó. Miro a su alrededor, como preguntándose que hacia allí, cuando noto mi presencia.

_ ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Qué paso?_ pregunto confundida

_ Te desmayaste_ me acerque a ella y le tome la temperatura

_ Pero estábamos con Aizen-sama_ dijo confundida_ Estaba lo mas bien, vi una luz brillante y luego no recuerdo nada mas_

_ Es porque te desmayaste_ le repetí. Di media vuelta dispuesto a irme, ella me tomo de la mano

_ No quiero estar sola_ dijo avergonzada. La mire y suspire, me senté en el borde de la cama_ Gracias_ me sonrió cálidamente

_ Solo me quedo porque Aizen-sama me ordeno mantenerte bien_

_ Igualmente gracias_ repitió soltando mi mano y acostándose

_ Me quedare hasta que te duermas_ le advertí, ella río

_ Sabes, antes de ir a ver a Aizen-sama tuve un sueño muy extraño_ me conto mirando fijamente el techo

_ Últimamente eso es lo único que me dices: he tenido un sueño extraño_ volvió a reír, su risa sonaba como música. Una música relajante.

_ Pero yo recuerdo todos los sueños que tengo, ese no lo recuerdo_ se quejo haciendo un puchero_ Espero que no sea nada importante_ se volteo para poder mirar la ventana

_ ¿Todavía insistes con eso de que los sueños dicen cosas?_ le pregunte exasperado

_ Pero es la verdad_ dijo sin mirarme

_ Como sea_ dije volviendo a suspirar, ella bostezo_ Duérmete de una vez_ le ordene

_ No entiendo porque estoy tan cansada_ se puso en posición fetal_ No hice ningún esfuerzo excesivo ni nada, ni siquiera he usado mis poderes_ ya era muy obvio que luego de la hipnosis no recordaba nada de lo que había hecho

_ Ustedes los humanos, en especial las mujeres, son muy delicados_ la arrope, ella me miro con el ceño fruncido_ No te molestes en negarlo, en el fondo sabes que digo la verdad_ suspiro y cerro los ojos

_ ¿Volverás después?_ me pregunto

_ Si_ le di una pequeña cachetada para molestarla y funciono_ No sueñes cosas raras_ me saco la lengua y yo salí de la habitación. Cada vez me entretenía mas estar con esa mujer.

_Quédate conmigo y con nadie más_

…

__ Déjame ser tu Fracción_ le pidió Orihime a Ulquiorra haciendo una profunda reverencia_

__ ¿Por qué debería dejarte?_ pregunto el mirándola fijamente_ Podrías salir herida en cualquiera de las batallas, incluso podrías morir__

__No me importa, yo solo quiero servirles a Aizen-sama y a Ulquiorra-sama_ ella lo miro a los ojos, estaba segura de su decisión_

__De acuerdo_ acepto Ulquiorra_ Solo trata de… Apartarte de mi camino_ le advirtió_

__ Lo hare_ asintió Orihime mientras lo abrazaba. Ulquiorra le acaricio su largo cabello naranja, maldiciendo mentalmente a Kurosaki Ichigo._

_ ¿Qué?_ pregunte al despertar de un salto, mire a mi alrededor.

''_Necesito un baño''_ pensé, en el baño había una gran bañera. Deje que se llenara mientras me desvestía recordando mi extraño sueño, ¿yo querer junto a Aizen? ¿Y que es una fracción? Tenía mi cabeza hecha un lio, me metí al agua caliente y me relaje al instante. Recapacite sobre mi último sueño y decidí olvidarlo, después de todo el nunca me iba a creer si se lo contaba.

Cuando me aburrí de pinchar las burbujitas de espuma, salí de la bañera; me cubrí el cuerpo con una toalla blanca justo cuando la puerta se abrió.

_ Mujer, Aizen-sama te…_ Ulquiorra se quedo parado en el umbral de la puerta mirándome fijamente, yo también lo mire y me empezaron a temblar las piernas_ Por favor no…_

_ ¡Kyyyyaaaaa!_

…

_ Lo siento_ me disculpe por decima vez con Ulquiorra cuando nos dirigíamos al trono de Aizen

_ Ya te dije que fue mi culpa_ me dijo, tenia la marca de mi mano en su mejilla izquierda.

_ No debí haberte golpeado_ baje la mirada avergonzada

_ Debí haber tocado la puerta_

_ Debería haberte dicho que estaba en el baño_

_ Debería haberte avisado antes de entrar_

_ Suerte que tenia puesta la toalla_ suspire aliviada, el no dijo nada.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio hasta que llegamos a la sala del trono, allí se encontraban no solo Aizen, Ichimaru y Tosen; sino también todos los Espadas.

_ ¡Orihime!_ me saludo Aizen con una sonrisa_ Que bueno es verte… ¿Qué te sucedió en el rostro Ulquiorra?_ pregunto al ver la marca en su mejilla

_ Estaba entrenando con la mujer y tuvimos un infortunado accidente_ lo hubiera curado antes de venir aquí.

_ ¿Esa es la marca de una mano?_ pregunto una mujer rubia, cuyo uniforme de Arrancar era muy revelador

_ Uy, ¿Qué hiciste Ulqui?_ le pregunto Grimmjow riéndose

_ ¿Usted me decía, Aizen-sama?_ pregunte en voz baja

_ ¡Ah, si! Por favor mira fijamente esto_ saco algo de su bolsillo y lo mire, al instante siguiente vi todo blanco.

_Tu voz es el sonido de mi delirio_

…

_ ¿Orihime?_ pregunto Aizen-sama, la mujer había bajado la cabeza y su cabello cubría su rostro.

_ ¿Si, Aizen-sama?_ pregunto ella sin subir la mirada

_ Quiero que uses tu Koten Zanshun con una de las personas de esta habitación_ le pidió

_ Como usted ordene, Aizen-sama_ dijo ella alzando la mirada, sus ojos grises se veían vacios; no mostraban ningún sentimiento como siempre lo hacen.

La mujer miro a todos los que estábamos en la habitación, miro a Aizen-sama por unos momentos. La observe expectante, cuando un rayo dorado atravesó al Quinto, partiéndole el brazo.

_ ¡Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! ¡Maldita!_ corrió hacia ella y le lanzo un cero, me coloque como escudo esperando el impacto para recibirlo pero nunca llego.

_ Muy bien, Orihime_ la felicito Aizen-sama, un gran escudo nos protegió a los tres del cero del Quinto.

_ ¡Eso estuvo bien mujer!_ también la felicito un pequeño hada macho, que se sentó en su hombro_ ¡Nunca me has usado tan bien! ¡Estoy orgulloso!_ el la miro esperando que le contestara, pero la mujer no reacciono

_ Orihime_ dijo otro macho mirándola preocupado.

_ Como pueden ver, la hogyoku no solo sirve para hipnotizar, también puede sacar los instintos asesinos en lo más profundo de una persona o hollow_ explico Aizen-sama mirando complacido a la mujer.

_ ¿Qué es lo que dijo?_ pregunto un hada hembra indignada

_ ¡Maldito!_ grito el macho que se encontraba con la mujer, se puso en posición de ataque pero antes de que llegara a volar; la mujer lo sujeto_ ¿Qué estas haciendo?_ le pregunto tratando de soltarse

_ Ya fue suficiente_ dijo Aizen-sama, ella asintió y al minuto siguiente las hadas volvieron a convertirse en los pétalos de sus horquillas_ La humana solo obedece las ordenes de mi voz, es por precaución_

_ ¡La maldita me corto el brazo!_ grito el Quinto, la mujer lo miro y Aizen-sama asintió; al instante lo cubrió un campo de fuerza y su brazo comenzó a regenerarse.

_ Lastima que el estado sea temporal y además agota mucho las fuerzas de la humana_ dijo Aizen-sama

_ Tampoco recuerda nada_ le informe

_ Interesante_ dijo Aizen-sama_ Muy interesante… Esto fue solo una demostración pero puede que gracias a la hogyoku tengamos una nueva aliada_ acaricio el rostro de la humana, que ni siquiera se inmuto

_ Me retiro, Aizen-sama_ dijo luego de terminar de curar al Quinto, hizo una reverencia y se marcho.

_ Con la chica de nuestro lado, nuestra batalla contra la Soul Society esta ganada_ Aizen-sama estaba sumamente feliz, yo en cambio, quería volver a ver a la Inoue Orihime que conocí y que tantas cosas me hacia sentir.


	4. Sangre

_Me sobran palabras para decirte cuanto me haces falta_

…

'' _¿Qué me hace esta mujer?'' _ Pregunte mientras me acariciaba las sienes, Aizen-sama me había ordenado que no fuera a verla durante el resto del día; mire a través de la ventana. Suspire mientras me relajaba para quitarme a la mujer de la cabeza, pero no podía, normalmente ella sonreía y su mirada transmitía muchos sentimientos… Pero durante la reunión, el vacio de sus ojos me había traumado, ella no es así.

''_Iré a verla'' _nunca había desobedecido a Aizen-sama, solo va a ser una vez, luego me disculpare y hare lo que sea que me ordene. Iba caminando lentamente con las manos en los bolsillos, cuando sentí un gran reiatsu… Lo reconocí inmediatamente: Kurosaki Ichigo.

…

_ ¡Kurosaki-kun!_ grite sobresaltándome. Estaba parada en mi habitación viendo la ventana como siempre, ¿pero no me encontraba en una reunión con Aizen?

Me relaje e intente recordar que fue lo último que hice: dormí, me bañe, Ulquiorra me vio desnuda, le di una cachetada… u/u Y luego fuimos a ver a Aizen, después, nada: recuerdo todo blanco. Seguí mirando la luna como si fuera un entretenido programa de televisión cuando alguien me hablo:

_ Ya están aquí_ era Ulquiorra

_ ¡Kya! ¿Quiénes están aquí?_ pregunte sobresaltada

_ Tus amigos_ respondió caminando hacia mi_ Y ya te dije que no te sobresaltes tanto_

_ Lo siento, ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?_ pregunte confundida

_ ¿Qué acaso no es obvio? Han venido a rescatarte, no tienen otro motivo_ dijo deteniéndose frente a mi

_ P-pero, yo vine a-aquí p-para c-cuidarlos… P-para p-ro-tegerlos_ dije tartamudeando

_ Parece que ellos no se dieron cuenta_ me miro fijamente_ ¿Para existen tu cuerpo y tu alma?_ pregunto de repente

_ Para servir a Aizen-sama_ conteste con la voz vacia. Ulquiorra se dio vuelta y se marcho, me arrodille y me puse a llorar

_ ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué vinieron por mí?_ la imagen de sus rostros apareció en mi mente_ Chicos… Kurosaki-kun, ¡Kurosaki-kun!_

No se cuanto tiempo estuve llorando: primero mirando la luna, luego sentada en el sillón y ahora hecha una bola en la cama. Mi plan de destruir la hogyoku con mis poderes se había ido al caño y proteger a mis amigos me seria imposible: ¿para que vine aquí entonces? ¿A quien estoy protegiendo?

_ Mascota…_ llamo una voz desde la oscuridad, me senté y mire hacia allí: era otro de los Espadas de Aizen

_ Tu eres el Quinto Espada_ afirme sorprendida

_ Ya veo que me recuerdas_ me dirigió una sonrisa sádica_ ¿recuerdas lo que le hiciste a mi brazo?_

_ Pero tu brazo esta bien_ mire el brazo que había alzado_ Yo no le hice nada_ me queje asustada

_ Umm, entonces es verdad, no recuerdas nada después de lo que sea que te hace Aizen_ dijo riéndose

_ ¿Qué me hace Aizen?_ pregunte, ya me estaba asustando y la mirada de ese Espada no me gustaba para nada.

_ Bueno, lo que te hace Aizen es nada comparado a lo que te voy a hacer_ se acerco velozmente a mi y me abofeteo_ Me hiciste quedar como un débil estúpido_ me volvió a abofetear

_ No se de que estas hablando_ puse mis manos sobre mi cabeza, preparando a mis Rikkas.

_ Eso no te servirá_ al instante estuve acostada sobre la cama con el encima de mi, sujetándome las muñecas.

_ ¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame ir!_ grite histérica mientras me retorcía, el solo río

_ ¿Crees poder vencer a un Espada? ¡Jamás en tu vida estarás a mi nivel!_ estaba a punto de responderle cuando su boca estuvo sobre la mía, haciéndome callar_ Ahora vas a recompensarme por lo de mi brazo, lo curaste, pero no curaste mi orgullo_ volvió a besarme mientras me tocaba en lugares donde nadie nunca me había tocado

_ Por favor, no…_ murmure sintiéndome impotente

_ Debiste haberlo pensado antes de meterte conmigo_ dijo mientras me quitaba mi larga capa.

Nunca imagine que mi primer beso seria así y menos mi primera vez, me hubiera encantado que Kurosaki-kun fuera el primero; ahora un Espada quería violarme por supuestamente haberle lastimado el brazo. Cerré los ojos, Kurosaki-kun me sonreía, como amo su sonrisa… Luego apareció la imagen de Ulquiorra, mirándome fijamente, sus ojos verdes me penetraban…

_ No te olvidaras nunca de mí después de esto… Nnoitra Jiruga para ti, Mascota_

_ ¿Y que hay para mi?_ alguien me saco a Nnoitra de encima y lo estampo contra la pared

_ U-Ulquiorra_ murmure, las lagrimas no me dejaban ver bien pero note su mirada sobre mi

_ ¡Ulquiorra, maldito!_ grito el otro furioso, un resplandor amarillo salía de su boca

'' _¿Eso es un Cero? ¡Nos va a matar!''_ Me tape el rostro esperando un gran impacto que nunca llego, escuche un grito de dolor y abrí los ojos: Ulquiorra había atravesado a Nnoitra con su propia Zanpakuto

_ ¿Qué se siente que usen tus armas contra ti?_ le pregunto Ulquiorra, tirándolo al suelo de una patada y sacándole la espada

_ Hijo de perra_ murmuro, Ulquiorra simplemente lo miro y le clavo la Zanpakuto en un brazo.

_ Trataste de lastimar a la mujer_ le clavo la katana fuertemente en el otro brazo, el suelo se estaba llenando de sangre.

''_Esto se me hace familiar'' _dije observando el gran charco de sangre, luego mire a Ulquiorra, quien estaba totalmente fuera de si y torturaba a Nnoitra placenteramente.

_ Detente_ murmure, no me escucho_ Detente, por favor… ¡Basta!_ grite saltando de la cama y corriendo hacia el, tomándolo del brazo. El me miro, su rostro y su ropa estaban llenos de sangre.

_ Aléjate de aquí_ me empujo y caí al suelo, lo mire horrorizada

_ Tu no eres así, tu no eres un monstruo. ¡Detente por favor!_ le pedí histérica, Ulquiorra soltó a Nnoitra y me miro fijo. Camino lentamente hacia mí, todavía tenia la Zanpakuto de Nnoitra en su mano

_ No deberías bajar la guardia_ Nnoitra lanzo un rayo parecido al Cero pero que era mas rápido hacia mi, Ulquiorra lo aparto con un movimiento del brazo. Sacudió su cabeza y me miro sorprendido

_ Ulquiorra_ pronuncie su nombre angustiada

_ Mujer_ era la primera vez que veía algún sentimiento en su rostro, me sorprendí bastante_ Largo de aquí_ tomo a Nnoitra por el cuello y lo echo de la habitación, tirando su Zanpakuto junto a el

_ ¡Me vengare!_ grito furioso, Ulquiorra le cerro la puerta en la cara y camino hacia mi

_ ¿Estas bien?_ le pregunte preocupada

_ Por supuesto_ contesto medio enojado, me tendió una mano y me ayudo a levantarme_ Su piel de hierro no es tan fuerte como presume_ dijo mirando hacia la puerta

_ ¿Ya se fue?_ le pregunte sin soltar su mano

_ Si, dudo que regrese_ me miro de arriba abajo_ ¿Te lastimo?_ me pregunto

_ No llego a hacerlo_ conteste suspirando

_ Lo siento_ se disculpo mirando hacia la ventana

_ ¿Por qué te disculpas?_ pregunte sorprendida

_ Mi deber es asegurar tu bienestar y Nnoitra casi te viola_ miro al suelo, aparentemente angustiado

_ No fue tu culpa_ me acerque un poco mas a el y lo abrace estrechamente por el cuello, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro_ Ya paso todo_ acaricie su cabello, me sorprendí cuando correspondió mi abrazo

_ Mujer, yo te…_ anda dilo, se que quieres decirlo. No lo dijo, trate de separarme de el pero me tenia fuertemente apretada contra el_ Quédate quieta_ me ordeno

Nos quedamos abrazados durante mucho rato, sentí como se dormían mis brazos. No quería separarme de el pero mi cuerpo pedía a gritos un descanso

_ Esto, Ulquiorra…_ dije nerviosa_ Se me están durmiendo los brazos_ suspiro y se alejo de mi, pero dejo sus manos en mi cintura

_ Eres tan extraña_ me dijo mirándome a los ojos

_ Que cosa tan linda para decirle a una chica_ dije con sarcasmo

_ ¿Acaso eso es sarcasmo, mujer?_ pregunto alzando una ceja

_ Claro que no_ le sonreí altanera

_ ¿Te crees muy graciosita, eh?_ me dijo jalándome hacia el

_ Sip_ le dije sacándole la lengua

_ Ya veras_ comenzó a hacerme cosquillas por todo el cuerpo, yo retrocedí riéndome hasta que me resbale por la sangre que había en el piso y ambos caímos acostados en el charco.

_ No se que me pasa contigo…_ dijo Ulquiorra acercando su rostro al mio

Cerré los ojos por reflejo, al segundo siguiente sentí los labios de Ulquiorra sobre los míos; fue un simple roce, un inocente roce. Moví mis labios sobre los de el, el me siguió y el beso comenzó a aumentar de temperatura. Lo abrace por el cuello y el me acaricio el cabello.

_Y me faltan palabras para decirte cuanto te quiero_


	5. Sorpresa

_Solo déjate llevar_

…

Me estoy quedando sin aire, pero no me importa, lo que me importa es Ulquiorra y el beso que me estaba dando. No se si llevo, días, semanas o incluso meses en Las Noches pero mientras este con el no me importaría quedarme toda mi vida…

_ Necesito… a-aire_ le dije entre besos, el me ignoro y me siguió besando.

''_Me voy a morir'' _pensé, frote la espalda de Ulquiorra mientras el me acariciaba el vientre; sentía húmeda la espalda por estar acostada sobre el charco de sangre de Nnoitra. Hice amago de levantarme pero el no me lo permitió, de hecho, cuando empezamos el llamado por Rangiku-san ''juego de lenguas'' o como le decía Chizuru-chan ''beso francés'' mande el oxigeno y la comodidad a la mierda. Cuando nos separamos, nos miramos; sentí que me perdía en su mirada hasta que el se puso de pie y me ayudo a pararme.

_ Mandare a alguien para limpiar este desastre y a que te traiga ropa nueva_ me dijo sin mirarme, camino hacia la puerta pero yo lo tome del brazo

_ ¿Por qué me besaste?_ le pregunte mirándolo fijo, el deshizo fácilmente mi agarre y trato de marcharse pero me pare frente a la puerta, bloqueándola

_ ¿Por qué tanta insistencia en que te conteste mujer?_ me pregunto molesto

_ Porque quiero saber si… No, ya se que tu sientes algo por mi_ le dije, estoy completamente segura de mis palabras

_ Esas son tonterías, mujer_ dijo Ulquiorra

_ ¡No son tonterías! ¡Sientes algo por mí y lo sabes! ¡Solo que no quieres admitirlo!_ grite mirando la sangre de Nnoitra en el suelo

_ No tengo que admitir nada, no siento nada por ti_ lo tome por el brazo y lo mire enojada

_ Repítelo, repite lo que dijiste pero esta vez mirándome a los ojos_ me miro fijamente, volví a perderme a su mirada.

Me tomo por la cintura, me puso en posición horizontal y me beso. Le devolví el beso, abrazándolo por el cuello.

_ Tienes razón_ acepto suspirando cuando nos separamos_ Siento cosas por ti_

_ Lo sabia_ le dije sonriendo

_ ¿Cómo lo sabias?_ pregunto extrañado

_ No lo se, es como si… No se… Mi instinto femenino me lo advirtió_ le dije riendo

_ Por favor…_ murmuro, miro a nuestro alrededor_ Este sitio es un desastre_ se lamento

_ Tampoco es para tanto_ dije divertida

La esquina de la habitación estaba llena de sangre y pedazos de tela, el sillón estaba volcado y la cama toda deshecha. Me mire: no tenía puesta mi capa, mi vestido estaba doblado de cualquier manera y las puntas de mi cabello estaban manchadas de sangre como de seguro lo estaba la parte trasera de mi uniforme

_ Deberías darte un baño_ me aconsejo Ulquiorra, el estaba cubierto de sangre y muy despeinado

_ Tu también_ le dije riendo

_ De verdad tengo que llamar a alguien para arreglar todo esto, tu ve a bañarte_ lo mire angustiada_ Volveré mas tarde_ me acaricio la mejilla y salió de la habitación

''_Carajo'' _pensé emocionada, definitivamente en Hueco Mundo tenia boca de camionero y lo mejor: en Hueco Mundo tenia novio *.* Entre al baño, llene la bañera y me metí; relajándome al instante por el agua caliente. Escuche ruidos del otro lado de la puerta, debían ser los que estaban arreglando la desordenada habitación; Dios… Que difícil es limpiar la sangre del cabello, lo peor es que si eres peli naranja te queda el cabello de un feo color rojo brillante. Me distraje lavándome el cabello y comencé a cantar una canción:

_Se que hay motivos, para dejarme_

_Solo te pido, no me compares_

_Es que dejado todos mis males_

_Y hoy solo quiero, enamorarte_

_ Mujer_ me hablo Ulquiorra golpeando la puerta_ Hay ropa limpia en el sofá, iré a resolver unos asuntos. No dejes entrar a nadie_ me ordeno

_ Esta bien_ conteste mientras seguía lavando mi cabello

_Por el corazón ustedes matan, por el corazón ustedes aman_

…

''_Maldito humano''_ pensé mientras caminaba lentamente hasta la planta baja de Las Noches, esos Privaron Espada son unos inútiles; parece que uno siempre tiene que resolver las cosas por mano propia.

_ Kurosaki Ichigo_ dije cuando lo vi desde lo alto de las escaleras, junto a el estaba una pequeña niña de cabello verde

_ Tu eres, ese sujeto… ¡Ulquiorra!_ grito furioso_ No tengo para ti, debo encontrar a Inoue_ alzo a la niña y camino hasta la puerta que estaba a su costado

_ ¿De verdad? ¿Y si te dijera que fui yo quien secuestro a Inoue Orihime?_ baje las escaleras mientras el se detenía en seco_ ¿Y que fui yo quien ideo todo para que pareciera que ella era una traidora?_ cuando termine de bajar las escaleras, el ya estaba frente a mi, amenazándome con su katana

_ ¡Itzygo!_ grito la niña asustada

_ ¡Con que fuiste tú!_ grito furioso mientras blandía su katana tratando de cortarme, lo detuve fácilmente con el brazo. No pudo ni cortarme_ ¡Maldito!_ se alejo de mi y dio un gran salto_ ¡Getsuga Tensho!_ lo esquive con facilidad

_ Así que ese es tu gran ataque, se parece a nuestro Cero pero es menos potente_ lo mire fijamente y levante mi mano_ Dejame enseñarte como es un verdadero Cero_ no logro esquivarlo, mi Cero destruyo una de las paredes que daban al exterior. El humano salió de los escombros con una extraña mascara puesta

_ ¡Ya veras!_ esta vez fue demasiado rápido y no logre esquivarlo, desgarrando mi chaqueta con su katana. Use el Sonido y me pare enfrente de la destrozada pared, Kurosaki se arrodillo, agotado. Su mascara desapareció_ Tu eres el Espada mas poderoso, si te derroto… Todo esto terminara_ trato de pararse, pero no pudo. Era patético

_ ¿Qué dices?_ me acerque a el, el Sol ilumino el número 4 en mi pecho, el humano me miro sorprendido_ Cuarto Espada, Ulquiorra Cifer. Lamento haberte dado una mala impresión pero no soy el Espada más poderoso_

_ Pero… como…_

_ Y aunque puedas derrotarme_ me acerque a el y lo atravesé en el pecho con mi brazo_ Todavía hay tres Espadas mas poderosos que yo_ cayo en el piso, con el pecho cubierto de sangre. Lucia aun más patético y débil que antes

_ ¡Itzygo!_ la pequeña niña corrió hacia el y empezó a sacudirlo, llorando histérica_ ¡Itzygo! ¡Itzygo!_

''_Patético''_ me fui de allí usando Sonido, dejando a la niña llorando y al humano tirado allí. Si no esta muerto, morirá mas tarde o si sobrevive no podrá pelear; llegue a la habitación de la mujer. La puerta estaba abierta y eso que le dije que no dejara entrar a nadie, mire alrededor, encima del sofá había una nota.

**Querido Ulqui-chan: me lleve a la humana para resolver unos asuntos, te la devolveré luego de resolverlos. Grimmjow**

**P.D: Eres un idiota**

…

_ ¿A dónde me llevas?_ pregunte por decima vez a Grimmjow, que me cargaba como si fuera un costal de papas

_ Ya casi llegamos, deja de retorcerte_ me llevo hacia una especie de sótano, que estaba completamente destruido. Una niña lloraba apoyando su cabeza sobre el cuerpo de alguien

_ ¿Estas bien?_ le pregunte a la niña, Grimmjow me bajo y corrí rápidamente hacia ella_ ¿Ku…Kurosaki-kun?_ la niña lloraba sobre el cuerpo inerte de Kurosaki-kun, quien tenia un gran agujero debajo del cuello

**Nota de la autora: ** Me encanta dejar intrigada a la gente jaja xD La cancion que estaba cantando Orihime es ''Si tu te vas'' de El Stylo, es una banda de reggaeton pero no presten atencion al ritmo sino a lo que dice la cancion y van a entender porque el fic se llama así. Me alegra que les este gustando, Bye Bye!


	6. Memoria

_Negro, Blanco. Shinigami, Arrancar. Ellos siempre se contradecirán_

…

_ Cúralo_ me ordeno Grimmjow

_ ¿Quieres pelear con el, no es así?_ pregunte sin apartar la mirada de Kurosaki-kun

_ Si_ ni se molesto en negarlo

_ No lo hare_ al instante Grimmjow estaba frente a mi, apretando fuertemente mi cuello_ Solo quieres que lo cure para después matarlo, no lo curare si es para que ustedes peleen_

_ Inoue…_ Kurosaki-kun había despertado_ Cúrame, por favor_ Los hombres son unas estúpidas bestias violentas sedientas de sangre

_ Viste, hasta el te lo pide_ se burlo Grimmjow soltándome. Caí sentada junto a la niña, que me miraba curiosa.

Mire a Kurosaki-kun a los ojos, el quería pelear… Use mi Soten Kisshun para curarlo, apoye mis manos sobre el escudo mientras la niña me miraba curiosa. También puso sus manos sobre el escudo

_ Se siente cálido_ murmuro impresionada

Esto iba a tomar un buen rato, el reiatsu que cubría la herida de Kurosaki-kun era muy fuerte y oscuro; junto a mi la niña observaba tristemente a Kurosaki-kun y Grimmjow jugaba con piedras quejándose de lo lento que curaba a Kurosaki-kun.

_ Ya casi…_ murmure, el agujero en su pecho estaba a punto de cerrarse

_ Grimmjow_ Ulquiorra había aparecido, nos miro fijamente a todos; deteniéndose unos segundos en mi

_ Uhh, te dije que después de arreglar mis asuntos te la devolvería_ se quejo enojado

_ ¿Revivir al humano, eso es un asunto?_ pregunto bruscamente_ Esa mujer me la encomendó Aizen-sama, es mía, me pertenece. Devuélvemela_ estiro el brazo como si esperara que le devolviera algún objeto

_ La mujer es mía, me pertenece. Devuélvemela_ lo imito Grimmjow haciendo muecas

_ Jajaja, buena imitación Grimmjow-sama_ lo felicito la niña riéndose

_ Grimmjow déjate de meterte los dedos en la nariz, es asqueroso_ de verdad lo imita muy bien. La niña se revolcaba de risa, mientras que yo los miraba confundida_ Déjate de toquetearte, no puedo creer que te pongas al nivel de los humanos_

''_Ulquiorra ya debe estar enfadado'' _ recordé cuando torturo a Nnoitra y me estremecí. Kurosaki-kun observaba confundido la situación, Ulquiorra miro fijo a Grimmjow y le dijo:

_ No voy a volver a repetirlo, dame a mi mujer_ ¿su mujer? O/O

_ Puedes compartirla_ dijo Grimmjow, Ulquiorra desapareció y reapareció frente a el.

Comenzaron una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, los observe preocupada mientras la niña ocultaba la cabeza en mi regazo y se tapaba su casco de Hollow con la cabeza. Le frote tiernamente la espalda mientras miraba a los dos Espadas luchar.

_ Desde aquí te veo el sostén, mujer_ grito Ulquiorra, Grimmjow volteo a verme al mismo tiempo que yo dirigía la vista a mi pecho. Al segundo siguiente, el ya estaba delante de mi, apartando a la niña de una patada

_ ¡Nel!_ grito Kurosaki-kun incorporándose

_ ¡Ulquiorra!_ Grimmjow lanzo un Cero hacia nosotros, mis Rikkas volvieron a mis horquillas al mismo tiempo que Kurosaki-kun me empujaba para apartarme de la zona de impacto.

…

_Orihime peinaba su largo cabello, su estomago estaba muy abultado gracias a un embarazo de siete meses. Sintió al bebe patear y sonrió._

__ ¿Ya quieres salir verdad?_ acaricio su estomago cariñosamente_ Tu padre volvió a dejarme en banda_ suspiro y bajo las escaleras hacia la cocina._

_Saco del refrigerador una botella de jugo de manzana y un postre de chocolate, se sentó en la mesa y comenzó a comer el postre mientras suspiraba satisfecha. Últimamente su esposo estaba muy ocupado en el trabajo y llegaba cuando ella ya estaba dormida, así que se había propuesto quedarse despierta para esperarlo y lo logro._

__ Vamos a la cama_ le dijo una voz desde la puerta de la cocina_

__ Espera a que me coma mi postre_ le pidió ella, el se sentó junto a ella y la observo comer_

__ El niño saldrá diabético si sigues comiendo tantos postres dulces__

__ Los antojos son de el__

__ Si, claro_ se burlo el. Ella volteo a verlo, enojada_ Que linda te ves enojada__

__ Y enojada con derecho, me preocupa que llegues tarde_ le dijo bajando la mirada_

__ El trabajo es el trabajo_ la abrazo con los hombros_ Siento haberte preocupado__

__ Te amo_ Orihime aparto el postre y lo abrazo_

__ Yo también te amo, mujer_ _

Desperté con un gran dolor de cabeza en una cama muy cómoda, junto a mí estaban dos personas vestidas de blanco: un joven pálido, de ojos verdes y una niña peli verde de ojos rosas. No reconocí a ninguno de los dos

_ ¡Despertó! ¡Aizen-sama, la mujer despertó!_ ¿Aizen-sama? ¿Quién es Aizen-sama?

_ ¿Te encuentras bien, Orihime?_ un hombre joven vestido de blanco al igual que los otros dos pero usaba un cinturón rojo, tal vez era su jefe

_ ¿Quién es Orihime?_ me miro sorprendido, no conozco a nadie llamado Orihime ¿de quien me estaba hablando?

_ Creo que el porrazo que se dio le afecto_ comento la peli verde

_ Perdió la memoria_ dijo el oji verde, se lo veía muy afectado. El tal ''Aizen-sama'' sonrió

_Ulquiorra, Lilynette, déjenme a solas con ella_ ambos asintieron con la cabeza y se fueron

_ Ulquiorra…_ repetí, ese nombre se me hacia familiar

_ Era el joven que acaba de irse, ¿lo recuerdas?_ negué con la cabeza_ Orihime, yo soy tu padre_ me informo tomándome de la mano, lo mire sorprendida

_ ¿Enserio?_ el asintió_ ¿Y tengo hermanos o hermanas?_

_ Tus camaradas, los Espada, son tus hermanos y hermanas_

_ ¿Yo soy una Espada?_ pregunte confundida

_ Todavía no, pero estas muy cerca de convertirte en una_ saco una esfera brillante de su bolsillo_ Mira esto_ lo mire y de repente recordé todo:

Un Shinigami peli naranja me ataco e hizo que me golpeara la cabeza cuando caí, Ulquiorra-sama me protegió y me saco de allí; dejando a Grimmjow-senpai para que luche con el Shinigami. El plan de ese Shinigami era robar la hogyoku para destruir a Aizen-sama y al Hueco Mundo debido a que los Shinigami no podían mas con la sobre población de Hollows, esos irresponsables, si hicieran bien su trabajo purificando almas no habría Hollows… Aizen-sama se apiado de ellos y abandono a la Soul Society para venir a Hueco Mundo para protegerlos a todos.

_ Acabare con el_ asegure apretando mis puños_ Acabare con el, Kurosaki Ichigo_ Aizen-sama sonrió.

_Nosotros estamos construidos por nuestra memoria_

…

_ Gracias por venir a verme, Ulquiorra-sama_ me agradeció la mujer sonriéndome, ayer luego de su charla con Aizen-sama se le permitió volver a su habitación

_ No es nada_ le dije mirándola fijo

Aizen-sama me había dicho de forma confidencial que había modificado los recuerdos de la mujer con la hogyoku, aprovechando su condición. El me aclaro que si no hubiera funcionado el poder de la hogyoku la habría asesinado. Todo era culpa de Grimmjow y del ignorante de Kurosaki Ichigo: ambos son de la misma calaña. Hace unas horas deje de sentir el reiatsu de Grimmjow, siempre supe que era débil pero no tanto para ser derrotado por un humano.

_ Ulquiorra-sama, ¿Qué ocurrió con Grimmjow-senpai?_ me pregunto la mujer sentándose en el sofá

_ Deje de sentir su reiatsu hace unas horas, Kurosaki Ichigo acabo con el_ le conteste sentándome a su lado

_ Ese Kurosaki Ichigo… ¿Qué demonios vino a hacer aquí?_ me pregunto enojada

_ Vino a tratar de quitarnos algo que nos pertenece_ le di unas palmadas en el hombro, no sabia si ella recordaba lo que había ocurrido entre nosotros

_ No me dirás que es verdad_ me sonrió

_ Es por tu seguridad_ le acaricie la mejilla_ No quiero que vuelva a lastimarte_ apoyo su cabeza sobre mi pecho, la rodee con los brazos ocultando mi rostro en su cabello

_ Lamento haberte preocupado Ulquiorra-sama_ se disculpo acariciando mi cuello

_ Acabare con Kurosaki Ichigo, con mis propias manos… Lo juro por Aizen-sama y por ti_ eso me salió del alma, me sentía furioso y en paz a la vez

_ Dejemos de pensar en el_ me pidió hundiendo su rostro en mi cuello_ Olvidémonos un rato de el y disfrutemos el momento_ me dio un beso suave en el cuello y sentí cosquillas en el estomago.

Permanecimos un largo rato abrazos, dándonos besos en el cuello, en las mejillas, en la frente pero nunca en la boca. Yo temía que ella se hubiera olvidado de lo que había pasado entre nosotros o de lo que sentía por mí, pero luego de lo que me dijo después de besarme cerca de los labios; despejó todas mis dudas:

_ Te quiero_

_ Yo también te quiero_ la bese, olvidándome por un momento del Shinigami peli naranja


	7. Traicion

_Odio verte llorar, tu risa es una bella mentira_

…

_ Esto…_ dije incomoda jugando con mis dedos

_ No te preocupes, seremos piadosas contigo_ me dijo Mila Rose sonriendo

_ Pero Harribel-sama dijo que debíamos entrenarla duramente_ la contradijo Apache

_ Mejor entrenemos como siempre y ya_ salto Sun Sun restándole importancia

_ ¡Pero si la lastimamos a la humana, Harribel-sama y Aizen-sama se enfadaran!_ grito Mila Rose enojada

_ ¡Pues trata de no ser tan agresiva!_ le respondió Apache enojada

_ ¡Yo no soy agresiva!_

_ ¡Si, claro! ¡Ahora estas hablando a los gritos!_

_ ¡Tu también!_

Las tres comenzaron a discutir sin reparar en mí, yo las observe confundida. _''Mejor hubiera dejado que Szayel-senpai me entrenara'' _recordé la visita guiada a su laboratorio _''mejor no'' _

_ ¿Qué sucede aquí?_ Harribel-sama estaba parada junto a mi, con los brazos cruzados.

_ ¡Harribel-sama!_ las tres saludaron a la vez, dejando de discutir

_ Deberían estar entrenando_ comenzó a regañarlas.

Me sentía pequeña junto a Harribel-sama, ella es tan imponente, tal vez porque es la Tercera Espada o el aura que emanaba. Ella es alta, yo soy bajita; tiene un bronceado de diez, yo soy pálida; ambas tenemos lindo cuerpo…Solo que el de ella es mejor T_T Mi autoestima se va por el caño cuando estoy con Harribel-sama

_ ¿Sucede algo?_ me pregunto al verme tan callada

_ No, nada_ conteste al instante con una sonrisa forzada

_ Mi Fracción no esta habituada a entrenar con nadie mas además de entre ellas, no creo que logres estar con ellas en paz_ ¿se estaba disculpando?

_ No se preocupe, Harribel-sama. Ulquiorra…_

_ Ulquiorra no te entrenaría ni aunque Aizen-sama se lo pidiera de rodillas_ me miro de reojo

_ ¿Entonces con quien puedo entrenar?_ pregunte frustrada

_ Tendrás que arreglártelas sola, tu deber es solo curar y defender, no es algo muy difícil_ baje la cabeza, decepcionada_ Aunque… Puedes entrenar con Starrk y Lilynette_

_ ¡Es verdad! ¡Gracias, Harribel-sama!_ me fui corriendo hacia la habitación de Starrk y Harribel, llegue totalmente sudada_ ¡Starrk-sama! ¡Lilynette-chan!_ llame

Lilynette-chan me abrió la puerta con expresión cansada, de seguro acababa de despertarse de una siesta.

_ Hola, Orihime-chan_ me saludo_ ¿Se te ofrece algo?_ me pregunto bostezando

_ ¿Te gustaría entrenar conmigo?_ le pregunte contenta

_ Sii_ grito, saliendo de su estado de ensueño

_ ¿Lo llamamos a Starrk-sama?_ le pregunte

_ Dejemos a ese vago dormir, ¡divirtámonos entre chicas!_ me tomo de la mano y me arrastro hacia mi habitación

…

_ Bueno, Orihime-chan, yo te atacare mientras tu usas tu haditas y de defiendes, ¿ok?_ me dijo Lilynette-chan sacando su Zanpakuto

_ Si_ puse las manos sobre mis horquillas, preparándome

_ ¡Allí voy!_ Lilynette-chan corrió velozmente hacia mi…

_Una hora después:_

_ ¡Eso estuvo genial!_ exclamo Lilynette-chan respirando entrecortadamente, acostada en el suelo

_ Si, jaja_ reí, mi ropa estaba sucia y desgarrada pero yo había logrado evitar los ataques de Lilynette-chan_ ¿Ulquiorra-sama no se enfadara cuando vea este desastre?_ pregunte mirando la habitación. La cama y el sofá actuaban como fuertes y las almohadas estaban destruidas

_ Na, no creo_ dijo Lilynette-chan restándole importancia_ Eres su favorita, nunca se enfadaría_

_ ¿Tu crees?_

_ Sii, todas están celosas de ti porque estas con un Espada_ se sentó junto a mi_ Dime, ¿Ulquiorra besa bien?_ me sonroje al instante

_ ¡Lilynette-chan!_

_ Bueno, es la pregunta del millón_

_ La pregunta del millón es quien va a arreglar este desastre_ Ulquiorra nos miraba desde la puerta de la habitación

_ ¡Kyyyaaaa!_ Lilynette-chan y yo nos abrazamos asustadas_ ¡Avisa cuando aparezcas así!_ el suspiro

_ ¿Qué han estado haciendo?_ nos pregunto_ El Primero se enfadara cuando vea lo que hiciste aquí, Lilynette_

_ Pero si tu no le cuentas…_ se acerco a el y le palmeo el pecho_ Podríamos llegar a un acuerdo_

_ Ni hablar_ ella lo miro enojada

_ ¡Que malo eres, Ulquiorra!_ le grito, fue hasta la puerta y la abrió_ ¡Grimmjow para presidente!_ grito y luego salió de la habitación

_ Grimmjow esta muerto_ murmuro Ulquiorra resignado por su actitud

_ Lo siento, Ulquiorra-sama_ me disculpe avergonzada

_ ¿Funciono el entrenamiento?_

_ Sii, Lilynette-chan es muy brusca, aprendí a fortalecer el poder de mi Santen Kesshun y a invocarlo mas rápido_ le informe_ Tsubaki también se ha fortalecido mucho_

_ Excelente_ dijo poniendo su mano en mi cabeza_ Tengo que llamar a alguien para arreglar este desastre_

_ Tampoco es para tanto, jeje_ me miro fijamente, me pareció notar un poco de pena en su mirada

_ Tu risa es una mentira_ se dio vuelta y se marcho

…

"_Esa risa es una mentira" _repetí mentalmente mientras mandaba a unos Arrancar a ordenar la habitación de la mujer, antes la mujer reía al recordar a sus amigos y a su mundo, reía por los sentimientos, por el corazón… Me parecía hipócrita verla reír junto a Lilynette o Szayel, con cualquiera de nosotros; a quien engaño: extraño a la mujer como era antes y tal vez ahora sea parecida pero en esencia no es ella misma. No me gusta que llore, pero prefiero eso a quien sea alguien que no es

_ Ulquiorra_ me llamo Yammy desde el pasillo_ Aizen-sama ha organizado una reunión, ven vamos_ lo seguí hasta la sala de reuniones, donde ya estaban los demás Espadas

Media hora, una hora, una hora y media… Y Aizen-sama no llegaba, ¿le habrá ocurrido algo?

_ ¿¡Donde carajo se metió Aizen!_ Nnoitra ya se había puesto en modalidad molesta

_ Ya llegara, ya llegara_ contesto Starrk, que para variar se estaba quedando dormido

_ Perdimos a Grimmjow y tal parece que perdimos a Aaroniero_ sus sillas estaban vacías_ ¿A quien carajo voy a molestar ahora?_ pregunto Nnoitra molesto

_ ¿Por qué no molestas a Nelliel?_ le pregunto Szayel_ No, espera… ¡Nelliel no esta!_

_ Maldito…_

_ ¡Miren!_ el Octavo Espada, Zommari, señalo un sobre tirado junto a la puerta. Se levanto a recogerlo_ Es para ti Ulquiorra_ me lo pasó y lo abrí, todos se callaron para escuchar lo que decía el papel:

**Queridos Ulqui-chan y demás Espadas: Si, estoy vivo y me vengare de todos ustedes malditos perros traicioneros. También me vengare de Aizen y luego acabare con el Shinigami (¡No si acabo yo primero contigo, maldito hipócrita!) Todos cayeron redonditos en mi trampa, ahora me apoderare de Las Noches y dejare ir a la mujer con sus amigos.**

**Con amor, Grimmjow**

**P.D: Ulquiorra y Nnoitra son unos idiotas, ya verán cuando el Shinigami se las curta a sus mujeres. Muajajajajaja**

_ Nos cago_ dijo Nnoitra con la mirada perdida

_ Yo me largo de aquí, ¿de que trampa habla?_ dijo Yammy, trato de abrir la puerta_ La puerta no se abre_

_ ¿Cómo que no se abre?_ pregunto Baraggan enfadado

_ Creo que traernos aquí era la trampa de la que hablaba Grimmjow_ dijo la Tercera

_ Hay otro papel dentro del sobre_ dijo Zommari, lo saco y lo leyó:

**La trampa era justamente la reunión, ¡eres un retrasado Yammy! ¡Conozco todas sus debilidades y sus ataques! ¡No podrán conmigo! Muajajajajaja**

**¡GRIMMJOW PARA PRESIDENTE!**

_ En Hueco Mundo no hay presidentes, el sistema gubernamental es la monarquía por lo que el gobernante seria el rey_ corrigió el Octavo acomodándose sus anteojos

_ Que buen aporte, Szayel_ se burlo Nnoitra

_ Es muy astuto, hasta sabia como íbamos a reaccionar al quedarnos encerrados aquí. Es mas listo de lo que todos pensábamos_ dijo la Tercera

_ ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué hacemos?_ pregunto Yammy

_ Ponernos cómodos y dejar que Grimmjow haga la suya_ el Primero se acomodo en su silla y se hecho a dormir.

…

_ ¡Grimmjow ha tomado Las Noches!_ grito Lilynette-chan, estábamos en mi cuarto leyendo una carta que ella encontró en su cuarto

**Lilynette: ahora Las Noches me pertenecen, no te preocupes por Starrk: esta encerrado con los demás en un lugar secreto. Si no tratas de detenerme te recompensare.**

**Te quiere, Grimmjow**

**P.D: Si me ignoras y tratas de detenerme, le diré a Starrk que fuiste tu la que puso café en su te.**

_ ¡No puedo hacer nada para detenerlo!_ lloro Lilynette-chan

_ Tienes razón, ¿Qué haremos ahora?_ pregunte preocupada

_ Nos quedaremos aquí y pensaremos un plan_ nos tapamos con las sabanas de la cama_ Esperaremos a que nos encuentren y les tenderemos una emboscada_

_ Ok_ asentí con la cabeza. La puerta se abrió de repente y Grimmjow-senpai entro acompañado de dos personas

_ ¡Mujer!_ grito

_ ¡Kyyyaaaa!_ gritamos ambas_ ¡Toca antes de entrar!_ lo regañamos

_ Si, si como sea**.** Mujer, tu te vienes conmigo_ me destape y mire a las dos personas que lo acompañaban: una mujer de cabello largo verde y el Shinigami peli naranja

_ ¡Kurosaki Ichigo!_ grite saltando de la cama, furiosa

_ ¿Qué te sucede, Inoue? Pregunto alterado

_ ¡Koten Zansshun!_ Tsubaki lo ataco, a penas logro esquivarlo, quedándole un corte en el brazo

_ ¡Inoue!_ grito sorprendido

_ ¿Qué mierda estas haciendo mujer?_ pregunto Grimmjow-senpai

_ Has traicionado a Aizen-sama, Grimmjow-senpai_ le dije furiosa_ Has invadido Las Noches junto al Shinigami y sus compañeros, ¡mereces ser destruido!_ Lilynette-chan saco su Zanpakuto

_ Mujer…_ Grimmjow-senpai me miro sorprendido

_ Inoue, ¿nos traiciono?_ el Shinigami peli naranja me miro angustiado

_Las aguas cristalinas de la amistad se vuelven negras ante la traición de un amigo_


	8. Alianza

_Como la rosa tienes espina y eres hermosa_

…

_ ¿De que hablas Shinigami?_ le pregunte confundida_ Yo no te traicione, porque no soy nada tuyo_

_ Pero Inoue, ¿Qué no te acuerdas de mi?_ pregunto horrorizado

_ Me acuerdo cuando me lastimaste_ le respondí con desprecio

_ ¿Qué te lastime? ¿Qué yo te lastime?_ retrocedió impresionado apretando la herida de su brazo

_ Este Aizen, ¡te dije que le había hecho algo!_ grito Grimmjow-senpai furioso

_ Creo que le lavo el cerebro_ salto la mujer mirándome fijo

_ No me importa lo que le haya hecho, se viene con nosotros_ sin darme tiempo para volver a atacar, me alzo y me puso sobre su hombro como si fuera un costal.

_ ¡Suéltame!_ grite empezando a patalear

_ ¡Grimmjow!_ Lilynette-chan se preparo para atacar pero la mujer la golpeo, noqueándola.

_ ¡Lilynette-chan!_ grite, la mujer se acerco a mi

_ Lo siento…_ luego vi todo negro

…

_ A la cuenta de tres. Uno, dos, ¡tres!_ grito Zommari, el, Nnoitra, Szayel y Ulquiorra empujaron fuertemente la puerta pero esta seguía sin abrirse.

_ No sirve_ se quejo Nnoitra frotándose el hombro_ Deberíamos arrojarle un Cero o una Bala_

_ Probemos todos juntos_ sugirió Szayel_ Que alguien despierte a Starrk_

_ No servirá_ objeto Harribel_ Si entre ustedes no pueden, dudo que todos juntos lo logremos y lanzando un Cero destruiríamos la sala_

_ Debe estar cerrada con alguno de los hechizos extraños de los Shinigami_ dijo Baraggan

_ Entonces Aizen-sama, Ichimaru o Tosen serian muy útiles en este momento_ Yammy observaba sentado en el suelo la situación_ ¿Dónde se habrán metido?_

_ ¿Creen que Grimmjow y el Shinigami pudieron con el?_

_ Ninguno de los dos es lo suficientemente inteligente para trazar una estrategia y emboscar a Aizen-sama, son unos animales salvajes con poco sesos_ dijo Ulquiorra

_ Un animal con pocos sesos que te engaño 2 veces_ le dijo Nnoitra comenzando a reír

_ Deja de provocarlo, Nnoitra. No debemos enemistarnos entre nosotros, debemos unirnos y pensar en una forma para salir de aquí_ dijo Harribel

_ ¿Qué tal si cavamos?_ Starrk se había despertado y con un dedo señalaba el suelo

…

"_Mierda" _pensé mientras corría siguiendo a Grimmjow, ¿lavarle el cerebro a Inoue? ¿Para que? Sus poderes eran especiales pero ella no era muy poderosa para hacernos la contra, al menos eso pensaba antes de que me atacara.

_ ¡Apresúrate Itzygo! ¡Solo me quedan cinco minutos para volver a convertirme en niña!_ me grito Nel

Apresure mi paso, poniéndome a su altura y la de Grimmjow; a el parecía divertirle la situación. Corrimos por los largos pasillos hasta llegar ante una gran puerta, Grimmjow la abrió con una patada, el trono de Aizen destacaba en el salón vacio.

_ ¡No esta aquí!_ grite frustrado

_ Calma, calma, eso quiere decir que tus amigos pudieron contener a Ichimaru y a Tosen_ dijo Grimmjow acostando a Inoue en el suelo

_ ¿Ahora que?_ pregunto Nel mirando alrededor

_ Dejamos a la mujer aquí y buscamos a Aizen, me sorprende que no este aquí apoyando su culo en su estúpido trono_

_ Tu quédate también Nel, solo te quedan tres minutos_ le dije mirándola con pena

_ Al menos fui de ayuda_ suspiro arrodillándose junto a Inoue_ El kido que use en la puerta de la sala de reuniones se cancelara cuando me convierta en niña, ojala que Anteojitos se apresure_

_ ¿La enana y el grandote no necesitaran ayuda con Ichimaru y Tosen?_ me pregunto Grimmjow colocando su mano en la empuñadura de su Zanpakuto

_ Rukia y Chad son fuertes, podrán contra ellos_ le dije confiado

_ Suerte que la cabeza de cebolla me dijo como usar el kido o sino…_ Nel se estremeció

_ Rukia_ corregí enojado

_ Como se llame, ya vámonos_ me dijo Grimmjow, mire por última vez a Inoue y comencé a correr; cuando empezó a caer polvo del techo y este se derrumbo

_ ¿Qué demonios esta pasando?_ pregunte, Grimmjow estaba tan enfadado como yo, Nel se coloco sobre Inoue para protegerla

En medio de los escombros había una gran montaña de criaturas que se movían, Grimmjow y yo nos acercamos y lo vimos: los Espadas habían caído del techo uno encima del otro; ahora estaban discutiendo para poder sacarse a su compañero de encima

_ ¡Szayel quita tu trasero de mi cara!_ grito un pelinegro sacudiéndose

_ ¡Oigan, no toquen ahí!_ se quejaba una mujer rubia

_ ¿Podrían todos bajarse de mi espalda?_ pidió un gordo, recordé que se llamaba Yammy.

_ Por Dios_ oí un bostezo y al segundo siguiente todos salieron volando, un cuerpo me hizo caer al suelo. Nel grito, pero esta vez con su voz de niña y Grimmjow se moría de risa.

_ Jajajajaja, no puedo creerlo, jajajaja. ¡Te lo tenias bien oculto, Nnoitra pedófilo!_ grito divertido

_ ¡Seas quien seas, quítate de encima!_ aparte de un empujón a quien estaba encima de mí y lo mire: era Ulquiorra

_ Jajaja, Dios acaba de demostrarme que si existe, jajaja_ Grimmjow lloraba de risa mientras todos lo observábamos enojados_ Jajaja_

_ ¡Cállate!_ le gritaron todos, el nos miro enojado

_ ¡Itzygo!_ el Espada pelinegro, Nnoitra, tenia sujetada a Nel por la cabeza

_ ¡Nel!_ corrí hacia ella pero Ulquiorra se paro frente a mi_ ¡Tu! ¡Apártate de mi camino!_

_ No lo hare, has acabado con mi paciencia. Te matare con mis propias manos_ saco su Zanpakuto, todos retrocedieron

_ ¿Ahora que te he hecho?_ yo blandí mi Bankai, listo para pelear_ ¿Qué le han hecho a Inoue?_ pregunte furioso

_ La mujer ahora es una de nosotros_ se limito a responder

_ "La mujer es una de nosotros" ¡Pareces un zombi!_

_ No tolerare tus insultos_ con una mano en el bolsillo y su Zanpakuto en mano, corrió hacia mi. Yo lo imite, estuvimos a punto de chocar nuestras katanas cuando una tercera lo impidió. Grimmjow nos miro sonriendo.

_ No tenemos necesidad de pelear señores, de hecho…_ miro a su alrededor_ Escúchenme, compañeros Espada: ¿Alguien se ha hartado de que les ordenen lo que tienen que hacer? ¿Qué un Shinigami obsesionado con los experimentos les mande? El no nos quiere y nosotros no lo queremos a el, ¿para que apoyarlo?_

_ Aizen-sama nos salvo_ inquirió la rubia

_ El nos acogió, nos rescato de la soledad_ salto otro moreno y de ojos azules.

_ Y nos traicionara en cuanto vea que no le somos útiles, también acabara con la mujer_ agrego mirando a Ulquiorra, quien miro a Inoue_ Les propongo algo: síganme en mi cruzada contra Aizen y no se arrepentirán_

_ ¿Recuperare mi trono?_ salto un anciano

_ ¿Podre luchar con quien quiera?_ pregunto Nnoitra

_ ¿Experimentare con lo que yo quiera?_ pregunto un sujeto peli rosado con anteojos

_ ¡Si!_ grito Grimmjow alzando su Zanpakuto como si fuera una bandera

_ Pero… Aizen-sama nos salvo, nos dio un hogar y defendió nuestros derechos_ dijo la rubia

_ Ahora, ya no estamos solos…_ dijo el oji azul

_ Nadie dice que eso cambiara, podemos seguir siendo un equipo y tratarnos como iguales; siendo hombres o mujeres o humanos en algún caso especial_ me miro sonriendo_ No se admiten Shinigamis_

_ Eres un imbécil_ le dije enfadado

_ Hoy no aliaremos con los inútiles Shinigamis porque tenemos el mismo objetivo: acabar con Aizen. Si ellos quieren llevarse a su amiga después de hacerlo que lo hagan, las disputas personales se resolverán después_ nos miro a Ulquiorra y a mi

_ De acuerdo_ acepto el guardando su Zanpakuto, yo lo imite.

_ Necesitare que alguien vigile a la mujer, no quiero que Ichigo y Ulqui-chan se distraigan. Además esta controlada por Aizen, la dejaremos con la mocosa_

_ Pero…_ comencé a quejarme

_ Estoy de acuerdo_ me interrumpió Ulquiorra_ Si quieres que la mujer se lastime tratando de protegerse o por proteger a alguien, asunto tuyo. Pero yo quiero que ella este a salvo_

_ Le tomaste cariño, eh_ me burle

_ Podría decirse_ dijo mirando a Inoue

_Siempre que haya un hueco en tu vida, llénalo con amor_

…

_ Ey, Orihime… Orihime, despierta… ¡Orihime!_ me gritaron en el oído, desperté bruscamente.

_ ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estoy?_ pregunte mirando a mi alrededor, la niña peli verde llamada Nel me acompañaba iluminando una habitación oscura con una vela.

_ Estamos en un sótano en Las Noches, Grimmjow-sama nos mando aquí para que no estuviéramos en medio de la batalla_ me explico

_ Y yo soy su vigilante_ se presento un malhumorado Nnoitra-sama

_ Cállate, Nnoitra_ le dijo Nel

_ ¿Batalla? ¿Contra quien?_ pregunte extrañada_ ¿Contra la Soul Society?_

_ No, es contra Aizen_ respondió Nnoitra

_ ¿Contra Aizen-sama?_ pregunte indignada

_ Somos todos los Espada y los Shinigamis contra Aizen_ Nnoitra parecía divertido con mi reacción

_ Pero ustedes son el ejercito de Aizen-sama, no pueden…_

_ Si podemos_ me contradijo_ Y lo haremos, no podrás hacer nada para detenernos_

_ ¿Ah, si?_ me puse de pie y puse mis manos sobre mi cabeza buscando mis horquillas, no las sentí

_ Ulquiorra tiene tus florcitas, no podrás hacer nada si no las tienes_ me sonrió, como odio su sonrisa. Suspire y volví a acostarme, Nel se acostó junto a mi

_ ¿Ulquiorra también peleara?_ ella asintió_ Yo siempre estaré con el pase lo que pase, pero no puedo apoyarlo en esto… Contra Aizen-sama_ los ojos se me humedecieron

_ No llores, siempre lloro cuando alguien llora_ sus ojos brillaron, Nnoitra nos miro fastidiado

_ No quiero que se lastime, no quiero que muera, el es lo único que tengo_ ambas comenzamos a llorar_ El no podrá contra Aizen-sama, no es tan fuerte_

_ Como se nota que nunca lo viste pelear_ se burlo Nnoitra_ Si el se lo propone, le ganara_

_ El es el Cuarto Espada y tu el Quinto, si tu apenas puedes defenderte, no se que hará el pobre de Ulquiorra-sama_ dijo Nel, cuando hablaba con Nnoitra-sama se comportaba como adulta pero luego era como una niña pequeña.

_ ¡Cállate idiota!_ le grito Nnoitra_ ¡Ya veras cuando seas adulta de nuevo!_

_ ¿Me vas a violar?_ se burlo la niña sacándole la lengua

_ Lo estoy considerando_ contesto enojado

Los deje discutiendo mientras pensaba el porque Ulquiorra me había quitado mis Shun Shun Rikka y se había rebelado contra Aizen-sama. ¿Tantas cosas habían ocurrido cuando estuve desmayada?


	9. Estrategia

_Los hombres son como el carbón, si no te queman, te ensucian_

…

_ ¡Cállate Nnoitra!_ gritaba la pequeña Nel llorando

_ ¡Cállate tu, Nel!_ le gritaba Nnoitra-sama a su vez

_ ¿Por qué mejor no nos callamos todos?_ sugerí, ya me estaba dando dolor de cabeza

_ Esta bien_ aceptaron ambos

En el gran sótano, solo nuestra pequeña esquina estaba iluminada, era un lugar muy tenebroso y se escuchaba una gotera molesta. Los tres nos sentamos apoyando la espalda contra la pared y miramos fijamente a la oscuridad, totalmente aburridos. Los tres bostezamos al mismo tiempo y nos rascamos la nuca solo por hacer algo. Me gruño el estomago.

_ Jeje, lo siento. Es que tengo hambre_ me justifique acariciando mi estomago

_ Ulquiorra te dejo esto_ me dio una bandeja con una jarra de te, tazas y unas galletas

_ Te adoro Ulquiorra-sama_ dije con corazones en los ojos, serví te para los tres y comí contenta las galletas

_ No entiendo que le ves_ lo mire confundida_ A Ulquiorra_ aclaro

_ Todo_ me limite a responder

_ ¿Todo que?_ pregunto curioso, tomando su te

_ Todo, si hay algo que me gusta de Ulquiorra es todo_ Nel y Nnoitra me miraron sin comprender_ Me gusta todo de el: su aspecto, su personalidad_ me explique

_ ¿Su personalidad? El amor no es solo ciego, si no también mala onda_ comento Nnoitra terminando su te de un trago

_ Que seas un parasito insensible no quiere decir que todos lo seamos_ lo reprendió Nel, tomando su te dando pequeño sorbos

_ ¡No te hagas la delicadita!_ le grito el enojado

_ Otra vez no_ murmure sirviéndome mas te

_Mientras tanto con Grimmjow y sus ''aliados'': _

_ ¡Te digo que la mejor estrategia es un ataque directo!_ gritaba Grimmjow furioso

_ ¡No hay que atacar sin tener primero planeada una estrategia!_ le contestaba Uryu acomodando sus anteojos

_ ¿Alguien sabe donde esta Lilynette?_ pregunto Starrk sin prestar atención

_ Yo creo que hay que rodearlo y atacar todos a la vez_ sugirió Zommari aburrido_ Los otros tipos que estaban con ustedes; la mujer Shinigami y el grandote, no se siente su reiatsu desde hace mucho_

_ ¿Estas diciendo que Rukia y Chad están muertos?_ le pregunto Renji enojado

_ Nadie dijo que están muertos, puede que estén knock out o en coma_ contesto Yammy que estaba igual de aburrido que Zommari

_ ¿Qué dijiste?_ Renji iba a sacar su katana pero fue detenido por Ichigo

_ Relájate, Renji. Ellos son fuertes, deben estar bien_

_ ¿Cómo puedes estar tan relajado?_ señalo a Grimmjow y Uryu_ ¡Esos dos no saben una mierda de cómo hacer estrategias! ¡Y aquellos solo están buscando a sus camaradas!_ luego señalo a Starrk, Harribel y Baraggan

_ Tu tampoco sabes nada de estrategias y estas preocupado por Rukia_ contesto Ichigo bostezando

_ ¡Me cago! ¡Así no vamos a llegar a ningún lado!_ grito Grimmjow frustrado

_ ¡Estoy de acuerdo! ¡Que salga como Dios quiera!_ lo siguió Uryu cruzándose de brazos

_ Dios no existe..._ negó Ulquiorra con voz sombría, todos lo miraron asustados

_ Nihilista de mierda_ murmuro Grimmjow_ ¿Tienes una mejor idea Ulquiorra?_ le pregunto en voz mas alta

_ Todos sabemos que la Zanpakuto de Aizen, Kyoka Suigetsu, hipnotiza a todo aquel que la ve; ¿alguien aquí no vio a Kyoka Suigetsu desenvainada?_ pregunto, Uryu e Ichigo levantaron la mano_ Entonces ustedes estarán en la retaguardia_

_ ¿Por qué?_ preguntaron ambos enojados

_ Cualquiera que vea a Kyoka Suigetsu cae inmediatamente en su ilusión, ustedes no la han visto así que podrán atacar desde los puntos ciegos de Aizen mientras nosotros atacamos de frente_ O.O

_ Increíble_ murmuro Uryu impresionado

_ El Quincy atacara desde la distancia con sus flechas, mientras que Kurosaki Ichigo atacara desde los costados; nosotros iremos de frente y también por atrás. Tenemos toda el área cubierta_ O.O'

_ Al fin alguien que tiene más de una neurona en el cerebro_ Uryu lloraba de felicidad

_ A mi también se me pudo ocurrir esto_ comento Grimmjow

_ Básicamente es mi idea de rodearlo y atacarlo_ resumió Zommari, aun mas aburrido que antes

_ Nuestras Fracciones podrían ayudar, así que díganme donde esta Lilynette y organizaremos las tropas_ dijo Starrk bostezando

_ Lilynette, Lilynette, Lilynette; ¿por qué no te casas con Lilynette?_ grito Ichigo harto de Starrk

_ No puedo casarme conmigo mismo_ contesto dándose vuelta y caminando hacia la ventana_ ¡Lilynette!_ llamo

_ Esta en el cuarto de la mujer, las Fracciones de Harribel y Baraggan están en la Sala de Juegos_ dijo Grimmjow

_ ¿Tienen Sala de Juegos?_ preguntaron Uryu y Renji sorprendidos

_ Yo mismo la diseñe basándome en los salones de video juegos humanos_ contesto Szayel acomodándose sus anteojos y haciendo una pose arrogante

_ Lucido_ dijeron ambos

_ Ustedes comiencen que yo voy a buscar a Lilynette_ dijo Starrk saliendo de la habitación

_ Mi Fracción es muy escandalosa, dime cuales son nuestras funciones y luego las buscare y se las comunicare_ dijo Harribel, cruzada de brazos como siempre

_ Lo mismo digo_ dijo Baraggan, sentado en el trono de Aizen

_ Esto va a ser algo muy pesado_ se quejo Ichigo mientras Ulquiorra organizaba las tropas usando galletas en forma de animales como soldados

_1 hora después…_

_ Muy bien_ dijo Ulquiorra suspirando_ Las posiciones quedan así:

Mono (Kurosaki Ichigo) junto a la puerta

Mapache (Quincy) del otro lado de la puerta

Tiburón (Tercera), Mariposa (Octavo), Pantera (Grimmjow) y Murciélago (Ulquiorra) frente a la puerta

Elefante (Yammy) y Ballena (Segundo) en las esquinas

Lobo (Primero) y Pulpo (Séptimo) afuera junto a las Fracciones de la Ballena

Gato (Quinto) y Gacela (Nelliel) vigilan al Delfín (Mujer) en el sótano de Las Noches

Ratón (Mujer Shinigami) y Perro (Humano) buscados por las Fracciones del Tiburón y Puerco espín (Shinigami pelirrojo)

_ ¿Quedo claro?_ pregunto Ulquiorra

_ ¿Por qué yo soy un mono?_ pregunto Ichigo enojado

_ ¿A quien mierda llamas "elefante"?_ Yammy también lo miro mal

_ Son solo galletas_ contesto el enojado_ Ustedes solo hagan lo que les dije_

_ De acuerdo_ acepto Ichigo resignado

_ Es la mejor estrategia que alguien ha ideado_ dijo Uryu mirando a Ulquiorra maravillado

_ Que asco_ murmuro Apache

_ Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo_ dijo Mila Rose

_El que no vive para servir, no sirve para vivir_


	10. Descuidos

_Nada puede traerte la paz, solo tu mismo_

…

_ Y entonces… snif… El corderito murió… snif… Y… ¡Blancanieves se quedo sola!_ lloriqueo Nnoitra-sama, Nel y yo lo miramos con cara de WTF? O.O

_ Esto, Nnoitra-sama, en Blancanieves no había ningún cordero_ le explique calmada

_ Y ese es el peor cuento que me hayan contado_ dijo Nel enojada

_ ¿Tu te cuentas uno mejor?_ pregunto Nnoitra-sama enojado

_ Yo soy una niña_ contesto indignada_ A mi me leen los cuentos, cuéntate uno Orihime_ dijo mientras se acomodaba junto a el

_ No me se ninguno_ dije rascándome la cabeza_ ¿Qué tal si canto una canción?_

_ Seguro_ dijo mientras se acostaba, usando la pierna de Nnoitra-sama como almohada

_ Ok, ahí va_ respire fuertemente y comencé_ Dulce capullo de alhelí, si tú supieras mi dolor, correspondieras…_

_ ¿Qué clase de canción es esa?_ me preguntaron enojados

_ Homero Simpson la canta_ conteste T_T

_ Otra_ ordeno Nel, fastidiada

_ Bueno, me se otra, pero es en francés_

_ Uh, francés. _Le langage de l'amour_ _dijo Nnoitra-sama con un excelente acento

_ ¿Hablas francés?_ le pregunto Nel sorprendida

_ Hay tantas cosas que no sabes de mi_ contesto en un tono altanero_ A ver si tu francés, es mejor que el mío Mascota_ me desafío, suspire y comencé a cantar:

_T'en va pas _

_Si tu l'aimes, t'en va pas_

_Papa si tu l'aimes dis-lui_

_Qu'elle est la femme de ta vie, vie, vie _

Nnoitra-sama le traducía la letra a Nel, la pequeña comenzó a lagrimear y lo abrazo. El la abrazo con un brazo, entrecerrando el ojo que tenia visible.

_Papa ne t'en va pas_

_Ou peut pas vivre sans toi _

_T'en va pas au bout d'la nuit_

…

_ Idiota_ le decía Ichigo a Grimmjow mientras bajaban las escalerashacia el sótano

_ Idiota serás tu_ le contesto este enojado

_ Ambos son idiotas_ Ulquiorra iba con ellos preguntándose porque no los había matado a ambos cuando tuvo la oportunidad

_Nuit tu mes fais peur_

_Nuit tu n'en finis pas_

_Comme un voleur _

_Il est parti sans moi_

_Papa si tu pensais un peu a moi_

_ ¿Y eso?_ pregunto Grimmjow extrañado

Cuando los tres entraron al sótano encontraron a Nnoitra y Nel llorando a lágrima viva y a Orihime cantando felizmente.

_ ¿Pero que les pasa?_ pregunto Ichigo confundido

_ La canción es muy tristeee_ contesto Nel llorando aun mas fuerte

_ El papá se fue y dejo a su hija solita_ añadió Nnoitra secándose su ojo

_ Eres un Espada, ¡no puedes llorar por una cancioncita de cuna!_ lo regaño Grimmjow

_ Pero es que la Mascota canta como los ángeles y me puse a pensar que yo nunca tuve un padre_ se lamento, abrazando fuertemente a Nel

_ Nel también piensa lo mismo_ lo apoyo la niña dándole palmaditas en el brazo

_ Llorones_ murmuraron Grimmjow e Ichigo

_ Cantas muy bien mujer_ la alabo Ulquiorra

_ ¿De verdad lo crees, Ulquiorra-sama?_ le pregunto ella ilusionada, el asintió_ ¡Gracias!_ lo abrazo, Ichigo lo fulmino con la mirada

_ ¡Oigan, oigan, hay menores aquí!_ dijo señalando a Nel

_ A Nel no le molesta_ contesto la niña

_ ¡Cállate Shinigami molesto!_ le dijo Orihime enojada

_ Si, cállate_ Ulquiorra la abrazo mas fuerte y ella le froto la espalda

_ Extraño a la vieja Inoue_ murmuro Ichigo molesto

_ Bueno, no vinimos aquí a jugar_ dijo Ulquiorra soltando a Orihime_ Ya decidimos que estrategia usaremos para derrotar a Aizen_

_ ¿Enserio? ¡Que bien! ¿A quien tengo que matar? ¿Con quien voy a luchar? ¡Sangre, sangre, sangre!_ exclamo Nnoitra emocionado

_ Tu no vas a matar a nadie, te quedaras aquí todo el rato_ le dijo Grimmjow sonriendo

_ WTF?_ Nnoitra se quedo duro

_ Alguien tiene que quedarse a cuidar a la princesa_ objeto

_ Además todos los lugares están ocupados_ agrego Ulquiorra

_ Y tenemos a gente mas violenta y sanguinolenta que tu_ dijo Ichigo agregándole la frutilla al postre

_ Pero, pero…_ Nnoitra no sabia que decir

_ Esta decidido, ¡adiós Nnoitra!_ saludo Grimmjow saliendo de la habitación

_ Cuida a Nel y a Inoue_ le dijo Ichigo poniendo su mano en el casco de Nel

_ Toma tus flores, mujer, por si las dudas. Pero si me necesitas, solo grita_ Ulquiorra beso la frente de Orihime y luego siguió a Grimmjow y a Ichigo

…

_ ¡LOS ODIOOOOOO!_ El grito de Nnoitra se escucho en todo Hueco Mundo

_ Ya les dije que se pondría así_ dijo Grimmjow fastidiado

_ Que se la aguante, no dejaremos a Inoue y Nel solas_ dijo Ichigo ignorando el grito

_ Igual, siempre habrá otras guerras_ Grimmjow bostezo mientras subían las escaleras

_¿La noche que observo aquí, es la misma que veía en casa?_

Aizen se dirigía caminando pasivamente hacia Las Noches flanqueado por Wonderweiss, Loly, Menoly, Tesla y varios Arrancar mas; también lo seguían varios Gillian y uno que otro Adjucha. Si ellos querían guerra, el les daría guerra.

_ ¡Muy bien!_ grito Grimmjow entusiasmado_ ¡Aizen ya esta aquí! ¡Lo recibiremos como se merece!_

Todos asintieron, cuando sintieron varios reiatsus se pusieron en guardia. El lugar comenzó a temblar y todo se derrumbo: varios Menos Grandes destruyeron las paredes y los Arrancar salían de todos lados. Aizen no se encontraba entre ellos.

_ ¿Con que escondidito, eh?_ Grimmjow saco su Zanpakuto, emocionado_ Hagámoslos mierda_

_Mientras todos se divertían mucho peleando, Renji tenia que soportar a la Fracción de Harribel…_

_ ¡Te digo que en la habitación de Tosen no esta por allí!_ gritaba Mila Rose enojada

_ ¡No estamos yendo a la habitación de Tosen! ¡Estamos yendo a la habitación de Ichimaru!_ le gritaba a su vez Apache

_ ¿No íbamos al cuarto de Aizen?_ pregunto Sun Sun

_ ¡Ya cállense!_ grito Renji harto_ ¡Iremos a las habitaciones de Ichimaru y Tosen, que por cierto están una junto a la otra y luego revisaremos lo que ustedes llaman cocina!_

_ Pero la cocina queda por allá_ dijo Sun Sun señalando inocentemente hacia la derecha

_ Tardaríamos mucho en llegar, deberíamos separarnos_ sugirió Mila Rose

_ Pero separarnos no esta en el plan de Ulquiorra_ la contradijo Apache

_ Harribel-sama dijo que cumpliéramos con la orden de Ulquiorra de la manera mas rápida y eficiente, así que nos vamos a separar_ sentencio Mila Rose_ Shinigami, tu te vienes conmigo. Sun Sun, tú te quedaras con Apache_ los tres asintieron pesadamente

_ Nosotras vamos hacia los cuartos de Ichimaru y Tosen_ Apache y Sun Sun empezaron a caminar cuando Mila Rose las detuvo

_ Nosotros iremos hacia allá, ustedes vayan a la cocina_

_ ¡Pero queda más lejos!_ se quejo Apache

_ Ustedes son rápidas, llegaran rápido_

_ El Shinigami es más rápido, que vaya el_

_ ¿Lo mandas a el porque sabes que somos equipo, no?_

_ ¡El es mas rápido!_

_ ¿Insinúas que los Shinigamis son mejores que los Arrancar?_

_ ¡Entonces que vaya el solo! ¡Después de todo puede hacer el Bankai!_

_ Y no debemos separarnos porque sino no podremos fusionarnos en nuestra Resurrección_ agrego Sun Sun calmadamente

_ Tienes razón, amigo Shinigami_ Mila Rose le puso la mano en el hombro_ A partir de aquí estas solo_ las tres salieron corriendo dejando en medio del pasillo a un confundido y enojado Renji.

_Mientras tanto con Nnoitra, Nel y Orihime… _

_ Ya comenzó_ dijo Nnoitra al sentir los reiatsus de todos_ Pero no siento el reiatsu de Aizen_

_ Espero que Itzygo este bien_ comento Nel mirando hacia el techo

_ No entiendo porque te preocupas por ese idiota_

_ El me protegió y además es muy abrazable_

_ De seguro te lo co…_

_ ¡Soy una niña Nnoitra!_

_ Pedofilia, mi no tan querida Nelliel_

_ ¡Nnoitra estúpido!_ Nel se le tiro encima, Nnoitra comenzó a sacudirse y a gritar. Orihime, que no se había metido en la discusión, se puso pesadamente de pie y fue hacia ellos

_ ¡Cálmate, Nel!_ le grito tirando de ella_ ¡Nnoitra-sama deje de moverse!_

Estuvieron forcejeando un buen rato, cuando Nnoitra accidentalmente empujo con su brazo a Orihime y esta se golpeo fuertemente la cabeza contra la pared; desmayándose. Nnoitra y Nel se miraron asustados.

_ Ulquiorra me mata_

…

_ ¡Comete esto!_ Grimmjow partió a la mitad a un gran Gillian

_ No podemos estar todo el día así_ Starrk se quejo aburrido

_ ¡Deberías estar afuera!_ lo regaño Uryu

_ Afuera no hay nadie_ le dijo el_ Mejor acelero las cosas_ tumbo a varios Hollow, dio un gran salto en el aire y les arrojo un Cero, destruyendo el piso

_ ¡Idiota!_ Uryu y Lilynette (salida de todo el desastre) lo golpearon en la cabeza

_ ¡La princesita y la mocosa están abajo con Nnoitra!_ Grimmjow volvió a golpearlo_ ¡Por el amor de Dios!_

_ Dios no existe_ Ulquiorra tumbo a Loly y Menoly, a diferencia de los demás no estaba usando su Zanpakuto

_ ¿Por qué no estas usando tu Zanpakuto?_ le pregunto Uryu extrañado

_ No uso mi Zanpakuto contra oponentes basuras como estos_ contesto simplemente, Menoly corrió hacia el; la esquivo y de una patada la arrojo por el hueco que había en la pared

_ ¡Menoly!_ grito Loly furiosa_ ¡Ulquiorra maldito! ¡Envenena, Escolopendra!_

_ Ay, que fea_ comento Grimmjow al verla en su forma liberada

_ ¡Ya verán! ¡Los matare! ¡Los matare a todos y luego iré por esa chica!_ estaba fuera de si, Yammy sencillamente la alzo y comenzó a darle puñetazos

_ ¿Dónde esta Kurosaki Ichigo?_ pregunto Ulquiorra mirando alrededor

_ Estaba junto a mi hace un segundo_ contesto Yammy, quien ya se había aburrido de golpear a Loly y la había arrojado contra la pared

_ Creo que se cayo por el hoyo de Starrk_ Harribel salto por encima de ellos y le lanzo una bala a un Menos

_ Carajo_ dijeron Ulquiorra y Grimmjow a la vez

_Mientras tanto con Ichigo…_

_ Estúpido Starrk_ murmuro enojado, miro a su alrededor_ Es la entrada del sótano… ¡Inoue! ¡Nel!_ corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió

_ Por favor Mascotita, ¡por favor despierta!_ Nnoitra sacudía a una desmayada Orihime

_ Orihime no te mueras_ sollozaba Nel

_ ¿Qué ha ocurrido aquí?_ pregunto Ichigo

_ ¡Fue un accidente!_ contestaron ambos al unisonó, tirando a Orihime al suelo

_ ¡Inoue!_ exclamo Ichigo, corrió hacia ella y la tomo en brazos_ Este lugar no es seguro, debemos irnos de aquí_

_ Sii, pelea_ Nnoitra salió corriendo de la habitación

_ Vamos Nel_ ella se trepo por su espalda, se sentó en su hombro y el salió corriendo de allí

_ Umm_ Orihime comenzó a despertar

_ ¡Orihime esta viva!_ grito Nel contenta

Ichigo no tuvo más remedio que saltar hacia el piso superior, ya se habían encargado de la mayoría de los enemigos pero el lugar seguía muy dirigió a la esquina donde se encontraba Baraggan, quien no estaba haciendo nada, dejando que su Fracción se encargara del trabajo sucio

_ Ulquiorra se enfadara cuando vea que la trajiste_ comento

_ Abajo no es seguro, el hoyo que hizo Starrk hubiera permitido que los enemigos los encontraran_ la acostaron con suavidad en el suelo, ella abrió los ojos

_ ¿Kurosaki-kun?_ pregunto con aire inocente

_ Inoue ¿Te acuerdas de mi?_ le pregunto entusiasmado

_ Claro que si, Kurosaki-kun ¿por qué te olvidaría?_ le sonrió solo como ella sabía hacerlo

_ Oh, Inoue ¡Has vuelto!_ Ichigo la abrazo, ella se sorprendió pero le correspondió el abrazo.


	11. Regreso

_Esto es lo que haces de mí_

…

Desperté debido al fuerte ruido que había a mí alrededor, abrí los ojos y me encontré con la mirada de Kurosaki-kun, que me miraba preocupado

_ ¿Kurosaki-kun?_

_ Inoue, ¿te acuerdas de mí?_ me pregunto emocionado, ¿Por qué me pregunta eso? O.O

_ Claro que si, Kurosaki-kun ¿por qué te olvidaría?_ le pregunte confundida

_ Oh, Inoue ¡Has vuelto!_ me abrazo, me tomo por sorpresa pero se lo correspondí.

_ Lamento haberte preocupado, Kurosaki-kun_ me disculpe

_ No fue culpa tuya, Inoue. No fue culpa tuya_ murmuro apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro

Nos mantuvimos un momento así, en medio de esta guerra nosotros nos manteníamos en paz, mire a mi alrededor y la imagen me rompió el corazón. No habíamos perdido a ninguno de los que yo sabia que eran de nuestro bando pero la imagen de la muerte, aunque sea la de un Hollow, no me gustaba en absoluto.

_ No recuerdo casi nada sobre los últimos días, Kurosaki-kun_ le dije tristemente

_ Aizen te lavo el cerebro con la hogyoku_ me explico mientras se separaba de mi, pero manteniendo sus manos en mis hombros

_ Es por eso que…_ me angustie aun mas_ Yo recordaba estar en un sitio y de repente estaba en otro, sin saber como había llegado ahí y me sentía muy cansada_

_ Tranquila, no fue tu culpa. Cuando esto termine te explicare todo_ me prometió mirándome a los ojos, su mirada me recordó a…

_ Oye_ alguien sujeto a Kurosaki-kun por el cuello y lo aparto de mi_ No toques a mi mujer_

_ Ulquiorra…_ lo mire sorprendida y con lagrimas en los ojos

_ Recupero sus recuerdos_ le informo Baraggan, el nos observaba divertido

_ Ulquiorra…_ repetí con la voz ahogada, el se agacho y me acaricio el rostro

_ Te la encargo, Kurosaki Ichigo_ dijo, de repente desapareció. Kurosaki-kun camino hacia mí, sacudiendo el polvo de su ropa

_ Maldito_ lo oí murmurar, cuando estuvo a un metro de mí, se formo una grieta en el piso que dividió nuestra esquina

_ Puedes cuidarla desde allí_ le grito Ulquiorra mientras derrotaba sin mirar a dos Menos_ No es necesario que te acerques mas_

_ ¡Celoso de mierda!_ respondió Kurosaki-kun furioso, yo me sonroje

''_Ahora que lo veo…'' _Recordé lo que sucedió en mi cuarto después de que Nnoitra me ataco, fue lo mismo que había sucedido en mi sueño. Me agarre la cabeza con las dos manos, un montón de imágenes comenzaron a aparecer de golpe: Aizen hablándome, la Fracción de Harribel discutiendo, Ulquiorra abrazándome…

_ ¿Qué te ocurre humana?_ me pregunto Baraggan mirándome

_ Ya recordé que ocurrió después de que me golpee la cabeza contra la pared_ dije cerrando los ojos_ Y también cuando Aizen me controlaba con la hogyoku_

_ Tu cabeza va a explotar_ comento observando mi postura

_ Carajo_ murmure sin prestarle atención

_ ¿Estas bien Inoue?_ Kurosaki-kun me grito, escuche un quejido y abrí los ojos: Grimmjow le había golpeado la cabeza. Ulquiorra estaba junto a ellos y me observaba fijamente.

_ ¡Ya recuerdo!_ exclame contenta, parándome y mirándolo a los ojos_ ¡Ya recuerdo todo!_

Escuche una explosión junto a mí, mire a mi costado: una mano gigante estaba a punto de aplastarme. Use mi Santen Kesshun al instante, cubriéndonos a Baraggan y a mí. El Menos que me ataco rugió y su puño volvió a extenderse hacia mi, use a Tsubaki-kun y su brazo se partió a la mitad. Un Cero lanzado por Ulquiorra lo remato, cayo al suelo haciendo temblar la habitación.

_ ¡Bien hecho Inoue!_ me felicito Kurosaki-kun sonriendo

_ ¡Tenias tu instinto bien escondido princesita!_ dijo Grimmjow con su clásica sonrisa y palmeándome la espalda

_ No entiendo de que se sorprenden_ dijo Ulquiorra_ Ella sabe cuidarse sola, no es un estorbo_ eso fue lo mas lindo que alguien pudo haberme dicho alguna vez *.*

_ Nadie nunca dijo que fuera un estorbo_ le dijo Kurosaki-kun enojado, Ulquiorra lo ignoro y se acerco a mi

_ Tendré que buscarte un lugar en nuestra causa, mujer_ le sonreí cálidamente

_ ¿Eh? ¿Quieres que Inoue luche?_ pregunto Kurosaki-kun enojado_ No permitiré que…_

_ Yo se cuidarme sola, Kurosaki-kun_ lo interrumpí amablemente_ No quiero que me anden escondiendo o cuidando porque no es necesario, yo también puedo luchar_ me observo sorprendido mientras que Grimmjow me levantaba afirmativamente el pulgar

_ Bueno, antes de iniciar a la princesita a nuestra causa, debemos sacar la basura_ dijo el divertido y saltando hacia la batalla

_Mientras tanto, Renji corría apresuradamente por los pasillos de Las Noches…_

_ ¡Malditas!_ murmuro mientras doblaba por una esquina_ ¡Mira que dejarme solo cuando nunca estuve aquí!

__ Tu solo ve todo derecho y luego dobla a la izquierda, vuelve a correr todo derecho y dobla en la otra izquierda_ le indico Sun Sun inocentemente._

_ ¿Mi otra izquierda?_ doblo hacia la derecha, vio al final del pasillo una puerta blanca_ ¡Si! ¡La encontré!_

Corrió velozmente hacia la puerta y la abrió, dentro de la pequeña cocina estaban Chad y Rukia tirados en el suelo y cubiertos de sangre; del otro lado estaban Ichimaru y Tosen en las mismas condiciones.

_ ¡Rukia!_ fue hacia ella y la levanto_ ¡Chad!_ zarandeo un poco al chico pero el no reacciono

_ ¿Abarai-kun?_ Ichimaru le sonreía tirado en el suelo

_ ¡Ichimaru!_ Renji hizo amago se sacar su Zanpakuto

_ Espera, no hay necesidad de ser violento_ se sentó apoyándose contra la pared_ Solo quiero hablar_

_ Si, claro_ se bufo Renji de el_ Te permito ''hablar'' y al segundo siguiente me clavas tu espada_

_ Permíteme unirme a su cruzada contra Aizen_ Renji lo miro sorprendido

_ ¿Por qué debería dejarte?_ le pregunto desconfiado

_ Mis habilidades les serian muy útiles_

_ No te comprendo, Ichimaru-taicho_ Renji se tumbo en el piso_ Primero nos traicionas y ahora quieres ayudarnos, ¿de que lado estas?_ le pregunto frustrado

_ Del lado que me conviene_ contesto simplemente_ Además, yo tengo mis propios asuntos con Aizen_

_ ¿Asuntos?_

_ Son personales, cuando crea conveniente te los contare_ su sonrisa no desapareció en ningún momento

_ No te creo, Ichimaru-taicho_ Renji solo lo llamaba así para demostrarle que todavía le tenía algo de respeto

_ No te pido que me creas, Abarai-kun_ le dijo mientras intentaba ponerse de pie_ Aizen me debe una grande y pensaba acabar con el sin que ustedes organizaran su rebelión infantil_

_ No lo se_ ya lo estaba convenciendo

_ Lo volveré a preguntar, ¿me dejaras unirte a su cruzada contra Aizen, Abarai-kun?_

…

_ ¡Y ya es el ultimo!_ exclamo Kurosaki-kun cortando por la mitad al ultimo Hollow

_ Aizen no tuvo los huevos para venir_ se quejo Nnoitra

_ Parece que tendremos que ir a buscarlo_ dijo Zommari frustrado

_ Mi Fracción no ha regresado de su misión_ informo Harribel

_ Ya me parecía que había mucho silencio_ comento Nnoitra mirando alrededor_ El cabeza de puerco espín tampoco ha llegado_

_ Mierda_ murmuro Grimmjow sentándose a mi lado junto al trono de Baraggan_ ¿Cómo sigue tu plan, Ulquiorra?_

_ Si Aizen no viene aquí deberemos separarnos y buscarlo, no queda otra alternativa_ dijo observando el cielo azul con las manos en sus bolsillos como siempre, se veía tan kawaii

_ De acuerdo, ¿Cómo nos organizaremos?_ le pregunto Grimmjow, Ulquiorra camino hacia nosotros y saco de su bolsillo de su hakama unas galletas en formas de animales.

_Media hora después…_

_ Ya esta_ dijo Ulquiorra satisfecho_ No me importan sus quejas, los grupos serán como yo lo he organizado_ todos asintieron

_Que no me toque con el Quincy, es bastante aburrido _pensó Grimmjow

_No quiero ir con Ulquiorra, no lo soporto ¿Quién se cree que es? _Se quejaba Ichigo en sus pensamientos

_Confió en Ulquiorra, el habrá organizado todo de forma pareja y… Dios, que kawaii es _pensé distraída

_Ya me canse de pelear, solo quiero ir a dormir _Starrk dio un gran bostezo sentado en el suelo mientras Lilynette se acomodaba en su regazo para echarse una siesta

Los grupos:

Murciélago (Ulquiorra), Delfín (Orihime) y Mapache (Uryu)

Tiburón (Harribel) junto a su Fracción

Ballena (Baraggan) también con su Fracción

Lobo (Starrk) Perro (Lilynette) Pulpo (Zommari) y Elefante (Yammy)

Gato (Nnoitra) Mono (Ichigo) Pantera (Grimmjow) Gacela (Nel) y Mariposa (Szayel Aporro)

_ ¿Eh? ¿Por qué yo con el?_ Ichigo, Nnoitra y Grimmjow se señalaron entre si

_ Porque los tres están cortados por la misma tijera, se complementan los unos con los otros_ contesto Ulquiorra parándose junto a mí

_ ¿Y porque viene la mocosa?_ pregunto Nnoitra

_ ¿Y el loco este?_ pregunto a su vez Grimmjow

_ Alguien tiene que vigilarlos y no soy tan idiota para dejar a una pobre niña junto a unos caníbales como ustedes_ acaricio suavemente mi cabello y me relaje

_ Esta de pobre no tiene una mierda_ murmuro Nnoitra enojado

_ Suficientes quejas_ dejo mi cabello y los miro a todos_ Buscaremos en Las Noches y sus alrededores la localización de Aizen, Tercera, espera aquí a tu Fracción y luego dile al Shinigami peli rojo que me busque_

_ ¿Qué hago con los sujetos que traerán con ellos?_ pregunto ella

_ Déjalos aquí y cuando regrese con la mujer los curaremos_ ella asintió_ El resto vámonos_

_ Esto, Ulquiorra…_ murmure_ Creo que Nel-chan debería venir con nosotros_ mire al grupo de Kurosaki-kun, ya habían empezado a discutir y Nel-chan le jalaba el cabello a Nnoitra

_ Esos salvajes están mejor juntos que separados_ se limito a contestar, mientras salíamos del destruido salón del trono

_La destrucción del mundo será inevitable_


	12. Equipo?

_Quien no espera vencer… Esta vencido_

…

_En el grupo de Ichigo_

_ ¡Te digo que no hay que ir por ahí!_ gritaba Nnoitra jalando a Grimmjow por el pantalón

_ ¡Pero ya revisamos por allí! ¡Hay que ir por allá!_ gritaba a su vez Ichigo que era sujetado por Nel

_ ¡Silencio!_ grito Szayel_ ¡No puedo creer que estén discutiendo por esas tonterías!_ todos lo miraron

_ Szayel tiene razón_ apoyo Grimmjow frustrado

_ Bueno, indícanos por donde hay que ir_ le pidió Nel

_ Iremos por allá_ señalo la dirección que marcaba Ichigo, todos lo siguieron en silencio

_Grupo de Starrk__:_

_ ¡Starrk, Yammy me esta molestando!_ se quejaba Lilynette tirando de su manga

_ ¡No es cierto! ¡Ella empezó!_ se defendió Yammy tirando de su otra manga

_ ¡No, el!_

_ ¡Ella!_

_ ¡El!_

_ ¡Ella!_

_ ¡El!_

_ ¡SILENCIOOO!_ grito Starrk, harto de los gritos_ ¡Los dos empezaron, así que relájense!_

_ ¿Qué le pasa?_ pregunto Zommari confundido

_ Lo que le pasa cuando no duerme su siesta_ respondió Lilynette asustada pero manteniéndose junto a Starrk

_Ulquiorra no pudo organizar mejor los grupos _pensó Zommari sarcásticamente

_Grupo de Ulquiorra:_

_ Esta parte de Las Noches da mucho miedo_ se quejo la mujer que caminaba tomada de mi brazo y del brazo del Quincy

_ Es que nadie se acerca a la cocina si no es para preparar te_ explique con tranquilidad

_ ¿Qué tienen ustedes con el te?_ pregunto el Quincy

_ A Aizen le gusta mucho el te_ a mi también me gusta mucho el te, que ganas de beber un poco tengo ahora.

_ A mi también_ dijo la mujer contenta_ Con mucha azúcar_ se lamio los labios, como recordando el sabor

_ Yo prefiero que sea un poco amargo_ dijo el Quincy acomodando sus lentes como hace el Octavo

El Quincy y la mujer se enfrascaron en una ''interesante'' charla sobre los diferente tipos de te, _''parece que son muy amigos'' _pensé al oír su charla. Ellos se hablaban cordialmente, de forma muy diferente a la que suelen hablar cuando charlan con Kurosaki; _''parece que ellos tienen media neurona mas que ese idiota'' _

_ Y si al te de limón le pones mucha azúcar…_ decía la mujer siendo interrumpida por unos ruidos fuertes que venían de enfrente nuestro

_ ¿Qué fue eso?_ pregunto el Quincy

_ Deberíamos ir a ver_ sugirió la mujer adelantándose un paso, tire de su brazo y la hice retroceder

_ Yo iré a ver_ solté su brazo y me adelante, solo veía pura oscuridad. Distinguí la puerta de la cocina, estaba a punto de abrirla cuando unos gritos detrás de mi me hicieron voltear

_..._

_ ¡Carajo!_ gritaron Ichigo, Nnoitra y Grimmjow mientras corrían a gran velocidad. Habían abierto una puerta y de allí habían salido varios Hollow Gillian que los empezaron a perseguir

_ ¡Me estoy mareando!_ dijo Nel, Nnoitra la llevaba de la mano y la pobre no tocaba el piso debido a que el era muy alto

_ ¿Por qué mierda estoy corriendo?_ Grimmjow se detuvo y se dio vuelta_ ¡Yo soy Grimmjow Jeaguerjaques, no le tengo miedo a nada!_ con una Bala destruyo a todos los Gillian que los perseguían

_ Ser agresivo tiene sus ventajas_ comento Szayel

_ Jajajajajajajajaja_ se reía Grimmjow sádicamente_ ¡Nadie puede conmigo! Jajajajajaja_

_ Y pensaba que el sádico era yo_ dijo Nnoitra mirándolo fijo al igual que los demás

…

_ Me pareció oír gritar a Kurosaki_ dijo el Quincy

_ Y también a Nel-chan_ agrego la mujer preocupada

_ Esos idiotas_ solté enojado, abrí la puerta de la cocina y entre.

El Shinigami pelirrojo había acostado a la otra mujer y al humano junto a Ichimaru, quien era el único consciente de los tres. Tosen estaba atado en una esquina. Todos estaban manchados de sangre

_ ¿Qué ocurrió aquí?_ pregunte, la mujer miro a través de mi hombro y el Quincy se paro junto a mi

_ Ulquiorra-chan, no se debe entrar a una habitación sin tocar_ me regaño Ichimaru con su estúpida sonrisa

_ Repito la pregunta_ dije ignorándolo

_ Esto… Ichimaru-taicho quiere unirse a nosotros_ contesto el Shinigami nervioso

_ ¿Y tu le crees Abarai?_ lo regaño el Quincy

_ ¡Nunca dije que le creía!_ le grito enojado

_ ¿¡Entonces porque lo ayudas?_

_ ¿¡Tu no ayudarías a alguien que esta herido?_

_ ¡Y a un enemigo no!_

La mujer entro y se arrodillo frente a la mujer Shinigami y el humano, los miro con cariño y comenzó a curarlos. Puso sus manos sobre el escudo y los observo angustiada.

_ Lo siento_ se disculpo con lagrimas en los ojos

_ No fue culpa tuya, Inoue_ el humano había despertado y la miraba fijo_ No estamos enfadados_

_ Sado-kun_ dijo ella sorprendida, le sonrió_ Gracias_

_ Me alegra que estés a salvo_ le contesto el_ ¿Dónde esta Ichigo?_ pregunto mirando alrededor

_ Esta buscando a Aizen_ contesto el Quincy

_ ¿¡Buscando a Aizen!_ exclamaron el pelirrojo y el humano

_ Nosotros estábamos haciendo lo mismo, pero los encontramos a ustedes_

_ ¿Dónde esta la Fracción de Harribel?_ le pregunte al Shinigami

_ Esas irresponsables_ murmuro enojado_ ¡Me obligaron a separarme de ellas porque decían que encontraríamos a Rukia y Chad mas rápido!_

Suspire y me quede observando como la humana curaba al humano y la Shinigami, término más rápido con el humano porque la mujer estaba mas lastimada debido a que también había luchado contra el Noveno.

_ ¡Inoue!_ exclamo cuando despertó

_ Estoy aquí, Kuchiki-san_ saludo alegremente

_ ¿Estas bien?_ le pregunto la Shinigami preocupada, ella asintió y deshizo el escudo luego de terminar de curarla_ ¿No te hicieron nada? ¿No te lastimaron? ¿Cómo están los demás?_

_ Están todos bien Rukia_ le contesto el pelirrojo, ella lo miro y luego tomo las manos de la mujer

_ No permitiremos que vuelva a ocurrir esto, lo juro_ luego hizo se arrodillo y agacho la cabeza ante la mujer, el pelirrojo y el humano la imitaron

_ Chicos, yo vine aquí para cuidarlos a todos. Ustedes me cagaron viniendo aquí_ admitió riéndose_ Me volveré mas fuerte para evitar que esto vuelva a suceder, es una promesa de por vida_ dijo sonriendo y agitando felizmente los brazos

_ Yo te ayudare_ le dijo la Shinigami, ambas sonrieron y se dieron un abrazo

_ A veces pienso que la amistad de las mujeres es más duradera que la de los hombres_ le comento el pelirrojo al humano

_ La amistad es algo tan bonito_ dijo Ichimaru sonriendo, todos lo miramos

_ ¿Que hacemos con el, Abarai?_ le pregunto el humano al pelirrojo

_ ¡No me preguntes a mi!_ miro al Quincy

_ ¡Oye, a mi tampoco!_ miro a las dos mujeres, la Shinigami miro a la humana y ella me miro a mi. Asentí y ella comenzó a curarlo

_ Si intenta hacer algo extraño, lo matare_ dije en voz alta para que nadie haga alguna pregunta estúpida

_Mientras tanto, con Starrk y compañía:_

_ ¿Dónde estará Aizen?_ pregunto Lilynette frustrada

_ Bebiendo te, de seguro_ contesto Yammy, quien se estaba hartando de caminar

_ Lilynette, Yammy, a la próxima queja…_ los ojos de Starrk estaban rojos y tenia ojeras

_ Creo que deberíamos parar a descansar_ sugirió Zommari para evitar que todo se saliera de control

_ ¡Tienes razón!_ le dijo Lilynette_ ¡Descansemos!_ se sentó apoyando la espalda contra la pared, Zommari la imito y Yammy se sentó frente a ellos

_ ¡Descanso!_ grito Starrk, se acostó en el suelo y se durmió apenas se puso cómodo

_ Que bueno que ya se durmió_ dijeron Lilynette y Zommari, Lilynette se acomodo junto a Starrk dispuesta a dormir ella también cuando una voz les hablo

_ ¿Me buscaban, mis queridos Espada?_ Starrk despertó de golpe, todos miraron de donde provenía la voz: Aizen los observaba con las manos en los bolsillos

_ Si, te buscábamos_ contesto Starrk poniéndose pesadamente de pie y sacando su Zanpakuto

_ Bueno, ya me encontraron_ Aizen sonrió altaneramente

_Y así fue como comenzó…_

**Nota de la autora: **Se viene el final del fic! Es mas corto que el otro pero bueh, XD Espero que les este gustando! Bye Bye


	13. Fallo

_Errar es humano, evocar es divino _

…

_ ¿Acaso piensas luchar solo contra mi, Starrk?_ pregunto Aizen, era obvio que le daba gracia

_ No lo hare solo_ contesto el, puso su mano en la cabeza de Lilynette y ella desapareció.

_ Entonces así será_ Aizen desenvaino su Zanpakuto, Zommari y Yammy retrocedieron

_ Patea, Los Lobos_

Aizen ni siquiera se altero cuando Starrk acabo de transformarse, simplemente sonrió.

_ Vuelves a estar solo_ se burlo

_ Hagámoslo, Lilynette_ simplemente dijo apuntándolo con su pistola

_ Si, Starrk_ le respondió una de las pistolas

_En el grupo de Ichigo y Grimmjow…_

_ ¿De quien es este gran reiatsu?_ pregunto Ichigo sorprendido

_ De Starrk_ contesto Grimmjow_ Debió encontrar a Aizen_

_ ¡Entonces apurémonos!_ le insto Ichigo, todos corrieron hacia donde estaba concentrado el reiatsu de Starrk

_Con Ulquiorra y Orihime…_

_ Este reiatsu_ dijo Ulquiorra mirando hacia el frente mientras caminaban

_ Starrk esta peleando, ¡que divertido!_ exclamo Ichimaru_ ¡Me adelantare!_ desapareció son dejar rastro

_ Hmp, ve con Harribel_ me indico Ulquiorra, asentí y el desapareció usando Sonido. Los demás lo siguieron usando su Shunpo, Sado-kun se quedo conmigo.

_ No te preocupes, Inoue. Todo saldrá bien_ me dijo sonriendo

_ Tienes razón_ le dije, pero en el fondo no pude evitar sentirme preocupada.

…

Los grupos de Baraggan y Harribel también sintieron el gran reiatsu pero permanecieron en sus lugares, la Fracción de Harribel también lo noto y las tres se pusieron nerviosas.

_ ¡Ay, no! ¡Aizen apareció y el Shinigami no esta con nosotras!_ grito Apache asustada

_ ¿Qué haremos?_ le pregunto Sun Sun al aire

_ ¡Tranquilícense las dos!_ les grito Mila Rose enojada

_ ¡Como quieres que me tranquilice si desobedecimos las ordenes de Ulquiorra y de Harribel-sama!_ respondió Apache histérica

_ ¡Lo hicimos por el bien de la misión!_

_ ¡Por el bien de la misión y las tarlipes! ¡Todas vamos a morir!_ Apache rompió a llorar

_ Bueno, ya que vamos a morir voy a decir mis últimas palabras: ustedes dos son unas insoportables, las veré en el Infierno y Harribel-sama; fue un honor trabajar para usted_ dijo Sun Sun rezando y poniéndose de rodillas

_ ¡Nadie va a morir! ¡Apache ya deja de llorar! ¡Y Sun Sun, ya déjate de tonterías!_ exclamo Mila Rose harta_ ¡Somos la Fracción de la honorable Tercera Espada y debemos comportarnos como tales! ¡Iremos a enfrentar a Aizen y acabaremos con el con nuestras propias manos!_

_ ¿Y si no lo logramos?_ pregunto Apache

_ Haremos lo que podamos, así luego Harribel-sama podrá encargarse tranquilamente de el_

_ No nos queda otra opción_ dijo Sun Sun suspirando y poniéndose de pie

_ Solo trabajar en equipo_ completo Apache secándose los ojos

_ Vamos_ ordeno Mila Rose sonriendo, las tres usaron Sonido y fueron hacia donde se encontraba Aizen.

_Con Starrk y Aizen…_

El grupo de Ichigo fue el primero en llegar, vieron a Zommari y a Yammy observar la pelea desde un gran hueco en la pared: Starrk lanzaba Ceros con sus pistolas mientras Aizen los esquivaba fácilmente.

_ ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer, Starrk?_ le pregunto en tono burlón, Starrk no respondió y continuo disparando.

_ ¿Cómo van?_ le pregunto Grimmjow a Yammy

_ Ninguno de los disparos a dado en el blanco_ le contesto sin apartar la mirada de la pelea

_ ¿Qué no sabe que no es posible darle con una pistola a un blanco en movimiento?_ pregunto Ichigo

_ Esas pistolas son sus únicas armas_ le dijo Zommari

_ Uf, supongo que deberemos ayudarlo_ se quejo Nnoitra suspirando y dejando a Nel en el suelo

_ No creo que sea necesario_ dijo Grimmjow sonriendo altaneramente, todos lo miraron extrañado_ Solo observen a Aizen_

Aizen continuaba esquivando los Ceros que le disparaba Starrk, la expresión de este no cambio ni un ápice, seguía muy relajado y disparaba continuamente. En una casi logra acertar en el brazo derecho de Aizen pero volvió a esquivarlo.

_ ¡Starrk! ¡Esos tiros son fáciles de esquivar! ¿Qué estas haciendo?_ le grito Lilynette enojada

_ Solo cállate y dispara_ contesto simplemente el, disparando hacia el mismo lugar y volviendo a fallar

_ Hmp, parece que no tienes re…_ Ulquiorra, salido de la nada, ataco a Aizen desde el mismo costado_ Ulquiorra_ saludo educadamente

El no respondió y volvió a atacar, Aizen retrocedió y Starrk volvió a alzar su pistola

_ Cero Metralleta_ Y Aizen desapareció en medio de los miles de Ceros, una gran nube de humo cubrió ese sitio y un bulto cayo varios metros hasta estrellarse contra el suelo

_ Hubiera salido mejor si el Octavo hubiera interferido_ se quejo Ulquiorra guardando su Zanpakuto y poniendo sus manos en sus bolsillos

_ Nadie me dijo que hiciera nada_ contesto simplemente el encogiéndose de hombros

_ ¡Lo hiciste Starrk! ¡Siempre serás el Numero Uno!_ Lilynette chillaba contenta

_ ¿La pistola hablo?_ preguntaron Uryu y Rukia sorprendidos

_ ¡Rukia!_ Ichigo corrió hacia ellos_ ¿Estas bien? ¿Cómo esta Chad?_

_ Todos estamos bien_ contesto ella_ Inoue se quedo con Chad_ agrego adelantándose a la pregunta de Ichigo

_ ¡Aizen!_ la Fracción de Harribel salto hacia afuera, con sus Zanpakutos en mano

_ ¡!_ gritaron Nel y Renji, abrazándose

_ ¿Eh?_ Sun Sun miro a todos confundida

_ ¿Dónde esta Aizen?_ pregunto Mila Rose

_ Starrk se encargo de el_ contesto Grimmjow riéndose

Las tres se miraron y luego guardaron sus Zanpakutos, avergonzadas; todos (menos Ulquiorra, Ichimaru y Zommari) se rieron de ellas. Ichimaru miro al suelo, muy serio, Ulquiorra siguió la trayectoria de su mirada.

_ Hey, Ulquiorra, vamos a buscar a la princesita_ le grito Grimmjow, el lo ignoro y bajo al suelo, aterrizando junto al cuerpo de Aizen

_ ¿Para que quieres el cadáver, Ulquiorra? ¡Venga, vámonos!_ lo apremio Yammy

Starrk también descendió y miro a Ulquiorra, el le devolvió la mirada y asintió con la cabeza

_ Prepárate, Lilynette_ ordeno mirando a su pistola

_ ¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede Starrk?_ le pregunto extrañada

_ Fallamos en el disparo_ se limito a responder, Ulquiorra desapareció usando Sonido

_ ¿Eh? ¿Y Ulquiorra?_ pregunto Grimmjow mirando hacia el suelo

_ ¿Por qué se fue?_ pregunto Nel confundida

_ No tengo idea_ contesto enojado, Starrk apareció junto a el

_ Aizen sigue vivo_ les informo a todos

_Lo que fácil viene, fácil se va_

…

_ ¿Estas segura que vamos por el camino correcto, Inoue?_ me pregunto Sado-kun

_ Si, Sado-kun; no tengas miedo. ¡Yo tengo un buen sentido de la orientación!_ le dije sonriendo

_ Esta bien n.n'_ contesto

_5 minutos después…_

_ ¡Estoy perdida Sado-kun!_ exclame frustrada, agarrándome la cabeza

_ Tranquila, ya encontraremos el camino correcto_ me calmo al ver que estaba muy desesperada

_ Si quieren yo puedo ayudarlos_ volteamos a ver quien nos hablaba y al instante Sado-kun cayo al suelo

_ ¡Sado-kun!_ grite, iba a acercarme pero alguien se coloco frente a mi

_ Hola, Orihime_ me saludo Aizen, me quede dura_ ¿Qué sucede? ¿No ayudaras a tu amigo?_

''_Hijo de perra'' _pensé furiosa, mire a Sado-kun tirado en el suelo. _'' ¿Y ahora que hago?'' _ Pensé desesperada, sabia perfectamente que no podría contra Aizen yo sola y no había nadie conmigo para que pudiera ayudarme. ¿Qué hago?

_ Si no quieres que Sado Yasutora muera, ven conmigo_ me amenazo, apuntando con su mano a Sado-kun

_ ¡No!_ grite asustada_ Esta bien, iré contigo. Pero no lastimes a Sado-kun_ le pedí asustada

Aizen sonrió y bajo la mano, se acerco a mí, me rodeo los hombros con un brazo y uso Shunpo para llevarme al salón del trono.

_ ¿Por qué estamos aquí?_ pregunte confundida _''Harribel tendría que estar aquí'' _ Mire a mi alrededor y ahogue un grito al ver a Harribel tirada en el suelo en medio de un gran charco de sangre

_ Porque aquí hay alguien que nos estuvo esperando, ¿no, Ulquiorra?_ Ulquiorra salió detrás de una columna y observo fríamente a Aizen al ver que me abrazaba

_ Suelta a mi mujer_ le ordeno

_ ¿Tu mujer?_ Aizen comenzó a reír_ ¿Tu mujer? Yo te ordene que la cuidaras para mi_ le recordó

_ Eso era antes, ahora es mía y la quiero de vuelta_

_ ¿Y si no quiero dártela?_ Ulquiorra puso su mano en el mango de su Zanpakuto_ Eres mi Espada mas fiel Ulquiorra, ¿vas a rebelarte contra mi?_

_ Yo solo soy fiel a mis creencias y voy por donde me conviene_ contesto simplemente

_ Lo se, por eso si te quedas conmigo te dejare a Orihime. No los molestare ni lastimare, ambos podrían vivir felices aquí en Las Noches_ Aizen le tendió una mano a Ulquiorra

_ Encadena, Murciélago_ contesto Ulquiorra sacando su Zanpakuto

**Nota de la autora: **Ya casi es el final, ya casi XD Como soy una obsesiva convulsiva por el Ulquihime mientras termino este fic voy a empezar otro llamado ''The Chosen One'' No sean malitos y léanlo xD Bye Bye!


	14. Mía

_Los hombres son como los perros: siempre marcan su territorio_

…

_Ulquiorra_ su Resurrección me impresiono mucho, casi caigo al suelo por el gran reiatsu

_ Oh, has asustado a Orihime_ le dijo Aizen mientras acariciaba mi mejilla, fue entonces cuando note que yo estaba temblando de pies a cabeza

_ Te lo vuelvo a repetir: dame a mí mujer_ dijo Ulquiorra mirándolo altaneramente

_ No_ Aizen beso suavemente una de mis mejillas, sentí mucho asco

_ Entonces tendré que quitártela por la fuerza_

_ Yo que tu no lo haría_ me apretó mas contra el_ Una de tus alas podría cortarla y un Cero mal usado… Uy, son tantas las probabilidades_

_ ¡No le hagas caso! ¡Ataca!_ le grite desesperada, el me miro fijamente_ ¡Hazlo rápido!_

_ Mujer_ murmuro, se le notaba que estaba muy ¿asustado? _ Tengo miedo_ admitió de repente

WTF? O.O ¿El Espada que negó siempre la existencia de los sentimientos admitía tener miedo? ¿Qué le ocurrió al Ulquiorra Cifer que conocí? Lo mire y no pude evitar sonreír.

_ Eso es bueno_ me miro sorprendida y rompí a llorar_ Es algo muy bueno_ acentué mi sonrisa

_ Que decepcionante_ murmuro Aizen

Luego de que Aizen dijo eso, Ulquiorra ya estaba frente a mí, en su mano había una especie de katana brillante color verde. El filo rozo mi cuello cuando trato de apuntarle a Aizen, el lo esquivo y me arrastro con el; sentí un pequeño ardor en mi cuello: la katana me había cortado

_ No, no, no, Ulquiorra eso estuvo muy mal_ lo regaño Aizen

El lo ignoro, levanto su brazo izquierdo y con un Cero destruyo el techo. _'' ¿Por qué hizo eso?'' _ Cerré fuertemente los ojos.

_ ¡Santen Kesshun!_ grite, mi escudo me cubrió por encima de mi cabeza. Aizen me había soltado y había desaparecido

'' _¿Dónde esta Ulquiorra?'' _mire hacia todos buscándolo, ¿Por qué había destruido el techo? Si quería alejarme de Aizen lo había logrado, pero me parecía raro que hubiera actuado tan impulsivamente. Cuando terminaron de caer los últimos ''pedazos de techo'' mire hacia arriba, donde podía ver perfectamente a Ulquiorra y Aizen luchando en el cielo azul

…

_ ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer Ulquiorra?_ me pregunto Aizen en tono burlón, lo ignore y seguí atacándolo_ Eres débil_ me aleje de el y lo apunte con mi mano izquierda

_ Cero Oscuras_ Aizen recibió el impacto, no aparte mi mirada de el

''_Esta vez me asegurare de que estés muerto'' _Pensé con desprecio mirando la nube de polvo que se formo por la explosión, cuando se disolvió no había nadie

_ ¡Cuidado!_ me grito la mujer desde abajo

Mire hacia atrás, Aizen hizo amago de clavarme su espada, pero lo esquive. Su ropa estaba totalmente cortada y sucia, ahora ya no sonreía. Escuche a la mujer gritar algo que no llegue a entender porque Aizen volvió a atacarme

_ ¡Creo que te he subestimado Ulquiorra!_ grito enloquecido

_ No eres rival para mi_ le dije volando lejos de el y preparándome para lanzar otro Cero Oscuras

_ ¿Pero ella si?_ frente a mi en vez de estar Aizen, se encontraba la mujer mirándome asustada

_ ¡Mujer!_ desvié el Cero justo a tiempo, lanzándolo al desolado desierto

_ ¿¡Que estas haciendo!_ La mujer me gritaba histérica desde el suelo, como hacia cinco minutos

_ ¿Mujer?_ mire frente a mi, solo estaba Aizen.

'' _¿Qué demonios?'' '' ¿Habrá usado una ilusión contra mi?'' _El me miro divertido, parpadee confundido y frente a mi volvía a encontrarse la mujer

_ Ulquiorra_ me dijo asustada, volví a mirar al suelo: allí no había nadie

_ ¿Qué estas haciendo?_ grite furioso

_ Yo no estoy haciendo nada_ contesto asustada

_ No le eches la culpa a ella por tus descuidos Ulquiorra_ Aizen apareció a mi costado

_ Si, fuiste tú el que la trajo aquí_ otro Aizen apareció en mi otro costado

_ Tú la mantuviste prisionera_

_ Tú la amenazabas con matarla a ella y a sus amigos_

_ Tu…_

De repente me vi rodeado por Aizen, uno por aquí y otro por allá. Me agarre la cabeza desesperado, el estaba diciendo la verdad, la mas pura verdad… No, no voy a sucumbir a sus estúpidos trucos; yo soy el Cuarto Espada del ejército Arrancar. No voy a dejar que nadie juegue conmigo. Comencé a lanzar Ceros a diestra y siniestra sin fijarme si destruía a uno de los miles de Aizen o no, solo quiero encontrar a la mujer, estar con ella, asegurarme de que esta bien…

_ Ulquiorra_ ella estaba parada frente a mi, me sonrió y alzo una mano hacia mi

_ No voy a caer en ese truco_ cree una espada con mi reiatsu y atravesé la ilusión con ella

_ ¡Ulquiorra!_ me grito Grimmjow furioso

_ ¿Qué hiciste?_ me pregunto el Séptimo horrorizado

Los mire, estaban junto a los amigos de la humana, voltee a ver a quien había atravesado: la humana seguía con su brazo extendido y con la espada atravesada en el pecho, cerca del corazón.

_ ¡No!_ le saque delicadamente la espada y la tome en brazos antes que cayera al suelo_ ¡Mujer! ¡Responde, mujer, despierta!_

_ ¿Ulquiorra?_ entreabrió sus ojos grises y me sonrió_ Aizen volvió a engañarte, ¿no?_ pregunto como si habláramos del clima

_ Yo…_ la mujer Shinigami corrió hacia donde estábamos y nos miro horrorizada

_ ¡Alguien que la cure!_ ordeno gritándoles a los demás

_ ¡La única que sabe habilidades de curación es ella!_ Kurosaki Ichigo me ayudo a acostarla suavemente en el suelo

_ ¡Carajo!_ grito Grimmjow desenvainando su espada_ ¡Sal de donde estés, cobarde!_ le grito al cielo

_ ¡A ver si luchas contra todos nosotros juntos!_ grito también el Shinigami pelirrojo

_ ¡Aizen!_ exclamo Kurosaki furioso

''_Yo la lastime, yo la lastime'' _acaricie su rostro, ella tosió y de su boca salió sangre. Sus horquillas brillaron y sus hadas comenzaron a curarla

_ Yo no las llame_ murmuro confundida

_ No podemos dejarte morir_ le dijo un hada macho sonriéndole

_ Shun'o, Ayame… Gracias_ les sonrió

_ Relájate chico, ella estará bien_ el hada que le había cortado el brazo a Nnoitra se sentó en mi hombro

_ ¡Oye! ¡Esa fue la mosca que me corto!_ lo fulmine con la mirada y Nnoitra se callo

_ Creo que debería volver a mi forma sellada_ murmure, cerré los ojos y al instante volví a mi forma habitual

_ Te veías mejor antes_ se quejo el hadita, me estaba cayendo muy bien

_ Gracias_ el levanto el pulgar y me guiño un ojo

_ La próxima vez no te dejes engañar por tu enemigo, chico_ le aconsejo

_ Si…_ susurre mirando junto a las otras haditas como curaban a la mujer

…

_Por el corazón, perderás todo lo que tienes_

…

_Orihime miro aburrida la ventana, desde que le dieron la posible fecha de parto, no la dejaban salir._

__ ¡Hime!_ exclamo una chica rubia, muy pechugona, entrando al cuarto_

__ ¡Ran-chan!_ saludo Orihime feliz_

__ Matsumoto, Orihime debe descansar, no hagas tanto escándalo_ la regaño su capitán entrando detrás de ella_

__ ¡Que amargo es usted, taicho!_ le dijo Rangiku enojada_ ¡Mírate Orihime! ¡Estas rechonchona!_ se sentó en le borde la cama_

__Bueno, es que ya falta poco para el milagro_ dijo ella sonrojada_

__El milagro es que hayas concebido a ese bebe, siempre creí que tu marido era impotente__

__ ¡Ran-chan! ¡No tengo porque andar contando mi intimidad! ¡Y menos mi vida sexual!_ se quejo acostándose_

__ Y que vida sexual, por algo estas así…_ Rangiku alzo las cejas pícaramente_

__ ¿Cuándo llega mi querido…?_ se escucho el sonido de la puerta de abajo_ ¡Ya llego!__

_Todos miraron fijamente la puerta, que a los segundos se abrió mostrando al futuro padre_

__ ¡Ulqui-chan!_ saludo Rangiku abrazándolo_

__Matsumoto-san… Me estas ahorcando_ ella lo soltó, el se quito los zapatos y se acostó junto su mujer_

__ ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?_ le pregunto ella mientras lo tapaba_

__ Cansador, hoy me hicieron trabajar de más_ contesto mirando a Hitsugaya_

__ Échale la culpa a Matsumoto por no hacer el papeleo_ contesto el mandando mensajes de texto_

__ La culpa es del taicho por dejarme mucho que hacer_ se quejo ella bostezando_

__ Creo que deberíamos irnos_ dijo el guardando el celular en su bolsillo_ Mañana vendremos otra vez_ le dijo a Orihime_

__ Ok, vayan con cuidado_ los saludo con la mano, Rangiku apago la luz cuando salía y cerro la puerta_

_Debió de haberle dicho algo estúpido ya que escucharon el grito de Hitsugaya en el piso inferior_

__ ¡MATSUMOTOOOO!__

_ ¡TOOOODOOOOOOOO!_ gritaba Lilynette-chan riéndose

_ ¿Todo? ¡Para ser una niña, eres muy molesta! ¡Me gusta!_ exclamo Nnoitra también riéndose

_ ¡Silencio!_ oí gritar a Ulquiorra

_ No seas malo, Ulquiorra_ creo que Lilynette-chan se puso a llorar

_ Si vuelves a gritarle a Lilynette no respondo_

_ Entonces que deje dormir a Orihime en paz_

_ Ay, Orihime, Orihime. ¿Desde cuando la llamas por su nombre?_

_ Ulquiorra_ murmure sin abrir los ojos

_ ¡Orihime-chan hablo!_ grito la voz de Nel-chan junto a mi_ ¡Llamo a Ulquiorra-sama!_

_ ¿Me llamaste?_ me hablo Ulquiorra al oído

_ ¡Ulquiorra!_ lo abrace fuertemente, el me devolvió el abrazo

_ Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento_ me susurro

_ Tranquilo, ya estoy bien_

No fue consciente de que éramos observados por todos, abrí los ojos y me encontré con los rostros chusmas de Nnoitra, Nel y Szayel.

_ Ya que estas despierta, puedes contarme porque Ulquiorra te lastimo_ dijo Szayel sonriendo

Ulquiorra me aparto de el y los miro enojado, aproveche para mirar a mi alrededor, estábamos en una gran habitación y yo estaba acostada en una mesa rodeada por varias sillas. Cerré los ojos para recordar lo que me había ocurrido y suspire, _''solo espero que me crean''_

…


	15. Lo que se supone que va a ser

_Todo por el corazón_

…

_ Bien, Inoue. Te escuchamos_ me dijo Ishida-kun mientras me ayudaba a sentarme en una de las sillas.

_ Gracias, Ishida-kun_ le agradecí, luego suspire_ Bueno, lo que paso fue…_

_Flashback:_

_Ulquiorra le había lanzado un Cero Oscuras a Aizen, quien no logro esquivar el fogonazo. Orihime miro a Ulquiorra y vio a Aizen aparecer detrás de el._

__ ¡Cuidado!_ le grito histérica, el se volteo justo a tiempo para esquivar el ataque de Aizen_

__ ¿¡Que estas haciendo! ¡Ya dejo de atacarte!_ volvió a gritarle, Aizen miraba divertido como Ulquiorra se movía como si estuviera esquivando una espada_

__ ¡Creo que te he subestimado Ulquiorra!_ le grito Aizen enloquecido mientras levantaba su espada_

__ No eres rival para mi_ se alejo de el y se puso en posición para arrojarle otro Cero Oscuras_

__ ¿Pero ella si?_ Aizen sonrió mientras Ulquiorra lo miraba sorprendido_

__ ¡Mujer!_ grito desviando el Cero, Orihime lo miro confundida_

__ ¿¡Que estas haciendo!_ le pregunto aun mas histérica que antes_

__ ¿Mujer?_ la miro confundida y luego volteo a mirar a Aizen, quien lo observaba muy divertido_

_El volvió a parpadear, miro fijo a Aizen y comenzó a agarrarse fuertemente la cabeza, apretando su casco. Descendió en picada hasta el suelo y se arrodillo, Orihime corrió hasta el; observándolo asustada_

__ Ulquiorra_ dijo asustada y angustiada_

__ ¿Qué estas haciendo?_ le pregunto furioso_

__ Yo no estoy haciendo nada_ ella estaba aun mas asustada que antes_

__ ¡No le eches la culpa a ella por tus descuidos Ulquiorra!_ le grito Aizen desde arriba_

_Orihime lo miro furiosa, Ulquiorra comenzó a gritar y a retorcerse en el suelo; la chica se arrodillo junto a el tratando de calmarlo. Cuando vio que un rayo negro se formaba en su mano, retrocedió asustada; el comenzó a arrojar Ceros hacia cualquier lugar. Por suerte ninguno de ellos le acertó a Orihime._

__ ¡Para!_ le grito a Aizen furiosa_

__ Como tu quieras_ contesto el chasqueando los dedos_

_Ulquiorra dejo de arrojar Ceros y miro a Orihime, ella sonrió aliviada y alzo una mano hacia el._

__ Ulquiorra_ llamo felizmente. El, sin embargo, la observo furioso_

__ No voy a caer en ese truco_ _

_Lo siguiente que sintió la chica de las horquillas fue un gran dolor cuando el joven Arrancar le clavo una espada verde en el pecho, ella siguió con la mano extendida y lo ultimo que vio antes de desfallecer fue a Aizen desapareciendo en el cielo azul_

_Fin de Flashback_

Todos me miraron sorprendidos, Ulquiorra se levanto y salió de la habitación; Grimmjow suspiro y lo siguió. Kuchiki-san se sentó junto a mí y me rodeo los hombros con un brazo.

_ Lo engaño_ me dijo simplemente

_ Si…_ baje tristemente la cabeza_ ¿Crees que este muy enojado?_

_ Y no sabría decirte, nunca demuestra ninguna expresión…_

_En el patio de Las Noches…_

_ ¡Detente!_ oí que me gritaba Grimmjow_ ¡¿Acaso quieres destruir el castillo?_ me pregunto histérico

_ Déjame tranquilo_ le conteste mientras le daba otra patada a la pared, destruyendo el muro

_ ¡No fue tu culpa hermano!_ me dijo acercándose lentamente a mi

_ Si, fue mi culpa_ lo contradije, dejando de patear a la pobre pared

_ ¡Ella esta viva! ¡Entiendes! ¡V-I-V-A!_ lo dijo separando la palabra por silabas como si le hablara a un niño pequeño

_ Podría estar muerta_ Grimmjow se acerco a mi usando Sonido y me agarro por el cuello

_ Mira, desde que Aizen te ordeno que trajeras a esa chica aquí has cambiado mucho. ¿Por qué no te das cuenta? ¡Ella te cambio!_

_ Si, claro_

_ Mira, se que no nos llevamos bien desde que puse hormigas en tu uniforme, cuando destruí tu chaqueta favorita, me postule para presidente y les dije a todos que eras gay; Pero…_ me miro a los ojos_ Eres lo mas cercano que tengo a un amigo y no voy a dejar que el metrosexual de Aizen te haga sentir mal_

Lo mire sorprendido, ¿el me consideraba un amigo? Grimmjow me soltó y comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo sin mirarme.

_ Gracias_ le dije en voz baja

_ No me agradezcas a mi, agradécele a la princesita. Ella logra sacar lo sentimental de las personas_ luego desapareció

Mire hacia el artificial cielo azul de Las Noches, recapacite lo que me había dicho Grimmjow; parece que no es tan idiota como yo pensé. Recordé cuando atravesé a la mujer y caí al suelo de rodillas, sentí un liquido caliente caer por mis mejillas. Toque mi rostro y mire la lágrima que ahora caía por mi mano

_ ¿Lagrimas? ¿Acaso estoy llorando?_ puse mi mano donde estaba mi agujero de Hollow, nosotros no tenemos sentimientos, nosotros no lloramos…

''_Te quiero'' _

''_Yo también te quiero''_

Sentí un calor agradable en mi pecho, toque mi agujero y lo sentí frio. _''Parece que Grimmjow tiene razón'' _suspire _''la mujer saca los sentimientos de las personas''_

…

_¿Esto es un común acuerdo?_

…

_ Bueno, los que estén a favor de buscar a Aizen_ siete manos se levantaron_ Los que estén a favor de pensar una estrategia antes de actuar_ ocho manos se levantaron

_ ¡Lilynette!_ se quejo Nnoitra_ ¡Pensé que éramos amigos!_

_ Lo siento, Quinto. Yo siempre seguiré a Starrk… Porque sino el se enoja_ contesto la chica abrazando a Starrk

_ ¡Mala traicionera!_ le dijo Nnoitra furioso

_ Quien habla de malo y traicionero_ murmuro Nel

_ ¡Bueno, bueno! ¡El plan de pensar antes de actuar gano!_ salto Grimmjow frustrado

_ ¿Pero quien va a pensar el plan?_ todos miraron a Ulquiorra, que estaba parado junto a mi.

_ Yammy se comió las galletas, necesito otras_ informo aburrido

_ ¡Tranquilo, hermano! ¡Aquí tengo esto!_ Lilynette le mostro un paquete de gomitas de gelatina

_2 horas después…_

_ ¡No quiero ir al desierto! ¡La arena vuela hacia todos lados y entra en mis ojos!_ se quejo Grimmjow enojado

_ ¡Y odio pelear dentro del castillo! ¡Haces una Bala y la mitad del cuarto vuela en pedazos!_ lo siguió Nnoitra

Todos los observábamos con ojeras bajo nuestros parpados, hacia ya dos horas que Ulquiorra estaba tratando de pensar una buena estrategia contra Aizen pero siempre alguien tenia alguna queja.

_ ¿Qué tal si Nnoi-chan y Grimm-chan luchan en el techo?_ sugirió Ichimaru, a quien no le habían permitido votar ni hacer sugerencias (aunque ahora este haciendo una)

_ Estoy de acuerdo_ salto Ulquiorra alterado, definitivamente necesitaba un descanso

_ ¡Yo no!_ gritaron ambos enojados_ ¡El techo es muy pequeño!_

_ ¡Pero si este lugar se divide en torres! ¡Técnicamente lucharían en el cielo, allí tienen mas espacio de sobra!_ les grito Kurosaki-kun enojado

_ Me niego_ ambos se cruzaron de brazos y miraron hacia otro lado

_ Tengo sueño_ se quejo Apache

_ Yo también_ dijo Mila Rose bostezando, Sun Sun dormía apoyando la cabeza en su regazo

_ Traje almohadas de mi habitación, ¿quieren dormir con nosotros?_ les pregunto Starrk, quien había llenado un rincón de la habitación con almohadas

_ ¡Sii!_ respondieron ambas y llevaron a Sun Sun a rastras hacia su rincón donde también estaban Baraggan y su Fracción

_ ¿Qué tal si Nnoitra y Grimmjow protegen nuestro centro de mando?_ sugirió Nel-chan a punto de caer dormida

_ ¡No!_

_ ¿Qué tal si nos tomamos un descanso?_ sugerí sonriendo torpemente

_ Estoy de acuerdo_ me apoyo Zommari, el meditaba junto a Szayel e Ishida-kun

_ Esta bien_ cedieron los dos quejosos

_ Descanso_ murmuro Ulquiorra cayendo dormido

_ A dormir_ dijo Kuchiki-san acostándose usando a Abarai-kun como almohada

_ Si…_ la seguí, quedándome dormida sobre el regazo de Kurosaki-kun

_Perdón, perdón y mil perdones por tardar en actualizarlo pero mis exámenes me tienen hasta el cuello T_T Encima el cap me quedo cortito T_T Se lo quiero dedicar a __**Misa Cifer Jaegerjaquez, Yagami Vongola y kyoko01love **__que me animan con sus rewies y leen mis fic Gracias, gracias! Cuando terminen mis exámenes actualizo todo y me lo violo a Ulquiorra, quien se copa? XD Bye Bye!_


	16. Falta

_Si digo que es ''mía'' es porque es mía_

…

_Al despertar de su muy merecida siesta, nuestro Espada favorito se encontró con una imagen que no le gusto para nada…_

_ ¿Pero que…?_ pregunte al ver a Kurosaki Ichigo durmiendo abrazado a MI mujer

''_Es hombre muerto'' _me puse de pie dispuesto a separarlos cuando la mujer suspiro y se sentó frotándose los ojos, deshaciendo el abrazo. Me miro y se paro de un salto

_ ¡Ulquiorra!_ corrió hacia mi y me abrazo, le envolví los hombros con un abrazo; correspondiéndole a medias

_ ¿Dormiste bien?_ le pregunte mirando fijo a Kurosaki apoyando la cabeza en su hombro

_ No mucho, tenia algo junto a mi que me molestaba mucho_ se quejo acariciando su nuca

'' _¿Le molesto dormir junto a el?'' _ Me dieron unas ganas horribles de reír, pero logre contenerme, me separe de ella y volví a mirar a Kurosaki.

_ Eso no me decías cuando estabas encarcelada_ la mujer miro al chico y comprendió la indirecta, sonrojándose

_ Ku-Kurosaki-kun me abrazo mientras dormía…_ se tapo el rostro y sacudió fuertemente su cabeza.

''_Has firmado tu sentencia de muerte, Kurosaki Ichigo'' _Apreté los nudillos dentro de mis bolsillos y mire fríamente a la mujer, que todavía estaba en su mundo. La tome por sus muñecas y la acerque a mi, volviéndola a abrazar; ella correspondió tímidamente mi abrazo.

_ No quiero que te sonrojes por ese idiota_ le murmure en su oído con furia_ Ni por nadie más, solo por mi… Yo quiero que te sientas así solo por mí, solo yo debo causar eso en ti. ¿Entendido?_ ella asintió_ Muy bien_

La aparte un poco para poder besarla ferozmente, olvidando que no estábamos solos en la gran habitación. La mujer suspiro un par de veces para poder respirar, pero ni respirar la voy a dejar, como me gustaría que el Shinigami idiota se despierte para que nos mire: eso le demostraría que ella era solo mía y de nadie más.

_ Es-esto… Ulqui…_ dijo la mujer entre besos

_ No digas nada_ le ordene mientras tapaba su boca con la mía

_ Pero…_ la apreté mas contra mi y enrede mi lengua con la de ella, así no podía decir ni una palabra

_ ¡Que tiernos!_ abrí los ojos, Lilynette y la Fracción de la Tercera nos observaban enternecidas.

_ En mis libros educativos hay mejores cosas, pero esto es mas entretenido_ dijo Grimmjow riéndose

_ Inoue-san…Ese cochino… ¡Metió su lengua en tu boca!_ exclamo el Quincy horrorizado y sorprendido

_ Te lo tenías bien guardado Inoue_ comento el humano llamado Chad mirándonos como si nada

_ ¡¿Qué no saben las enfermedades que se contagian con besos como esos?_ nos regaño el Quincy acomodando sus anteojos

_ Pero míralos Quincy ignorante y amargado que no conoce el amor, ¡son tan lindos! ¡La pareja del momento!_ grito Lilynette saltando sobre el Primero para despertarlo

Me separe de la mujer, la abrace tapándole el rostro con mi pecho, ella estaba muy avergonzada por los comentarios.

_ Eso trataba de decirte_ me dijo en voz baja

''_Estúpidas hormonas'' _Los fulminé a todos con la mirada, pero eso no les afecto en lo mas mínimo; solo hizo que rieran mas fuerte y dijeras cosas cada vez mas pervertidas.

_ ¡Quieren callarse! ¡Acá todavía hay gente que trata de dormir!_ grito Kurosaki enojado

_ Eso es cierto, mas respeto que soy el Primer Espa…_ dijo el Primero pero se durmió antes de terminar la frase

_ Y otros queremos meditar_ agrego el Séptimo, sentado como indio junto a la pequeña Nelliel

_ A la mierda, se acabo el descanso. Y el porno_ dijo Grimmjow mirándome pícaramente_ ¡Hora de trabajar! ¿Dónde están las gomitas?_ todos miraron alrededor hasta posar la mirada en Yammy

_ ¡Hey, yo no fui! _ se defendió enojado

_ Lilynette_ regaño el Primero sin abrir los ojos

_ ¡Yo tampoco fui! ¡Estuve junto a ti todo el tiempo!_ se enfado ella escondiéndose detrás de la Tercera

_ Alguien fue_ salto el Quincy acomodando sus anteojos

_ ¡Carajo! ¡Siempre hay alguien que me caga el día!_ grito Grimmjow frustrado

''_Y me lo dices a mi'' _ Pensé enojado mientras frotaba la espalda de la mujer, que todavía tenia el rostro hundido en mi pecho

…

''_Dios, que vergüenza. Que suerte que se distrajeron por lo de las gomitas… ¿Quién se las habrá comido?'' _ Pensé sin apartarme de Ulquiorra, de todos los besos que el me había dado, ese había sido el más apasionado y cochino de todos. Lo peor: me encanto, que ganas de que me bese otra vez…

_ ¡Princesita! ¿Tu te comiste las gomitas?_ me pregunto Grimmjow con su rostro a centímetros del mío

_ ¡No!_ exclame, hundiendo mi rostro en el pecho de mi novio otra vez

_ Ninguno de nosotros fue, ya deja de molestar_ le contesto el, acariciándome el cabello

_ Uh, la princesita quedo avergonzada después de que todos vimos su lado cochino. A mi me paso algo peor, ¿te cuento?_ me dijo, olvidándose completamente de las desaparecidas gomitas

_ ¿Qué te paso?_ le pregunte mirándolo de reojo

_ Una vez yo estaba tranquilamente en mi cuarto haciéndome flor de…_

_ ¡Grimmjow!_ exclamo Ulquiorra para que se calle

_… cuando Nnoitra y Ulquiorra entraron a mi habitación sin tocar y me interrumpieron en la mejor parte_ se lamento_ La moraleja de esto es: es sano ser cochino, siempre que nadie te descubra haciendo cochinadas_ termino con su típica sonrisa

O/O

_ ¡Fue horrible! ¡Imágenes horribles vuelven a mi cabeza!_ grito Nnoitra agarrándose la cabeza

_ Estabas buscando al que robo las gomitas Grimmjow_ salto Harribel como si no hubiera oído nada

_ ¡Ah, cierto! ¡Te atrapare maldito maricon!_ grito el volviendo a la carga y fue a acosar a los recién levantados Abarai-kun y Kuchiki-san.

''_Que vergüenza''_ abrace fuertemente a Ulquiorra, voltee un poco la cara y vi algo junto a Szayel.

_ Esto… ¿Szayel?_ pregunte tímidamente

_ ¿Si, mi estimada Mascota-san?_ me dirigió una de sus locas sonrisas

_ ¿Eso que tienes junto a ti no es el paquete de gomitas?_ señale un paquete de color verde brillante que el cubría con su mano, todos voltearon a verlo

_ ¡No, nada que ver!_ respondió haciendo una cruz con sus brazos

_ ¡Mentiroso!_ le gritaron Nnoitra y Grimmjow señalándolo

_ ¿Por qué Szayel, porque?_ pregunto Lilynette en tono dramático

_ ¡Ya sabíamos que eras un glotón!_ le gritaron Ishida-kun y Abarai-kun

_ ¡Eh, pueden llamarme mentiroso pero no glotón! ¡Ese seria Aaroniero!_ les respondió el peli rosado ofendido

_ Eso no importa, ¿tu te comiste la gomitas?_ le pregunto Baraggan mirándolo seriamente

_ Responde, Szayel_ dijo Harribel, el retrocedió hasta chocar contra la pared.

_ ¡Esta bien lo admito! ¡Fui yo! ¡Es que hace dos días que no como nada! Solo quería llenar el vacio en mi estomago_ luego comenzó a llorar como un bebe, me sentí culpable, dado que yo había notado el paquete de gomitas que el tenia

_ ¡No te preocupes, suele pasar!_ salte yo, separándome de Ulquiorra_ ¡Podemos usar otra cosa!_

_ Se me acabaron las gomitas_ le dijo Lilynette_ Pero ya se que podemos usar…_

_10 minutos después…_

_ Entonces Pantera ira por aquí_ decía Ulquiorra moviendo la Zanpakuto hacia la izquierda_ Y el Quincy lo seguirá_ puso los anteojos de Ishida-kun junto a la espada

_ ¿Y que hare yo?_ pregunto Nel-chan emocionada

_ Tu te quedas aquí cuidando del fuerte_ contesto restándole importancia

_ ¡NO QUIERO QUEDARME SOOOLAAAA!_ grito Nel-chan llorando

_ No estarás sola Nel-chan, si quieres yo puedo quedarme contigo_ le dije dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza

_ ¿Enserio?_ asentí con la cabeza_ ¿Itzygo también se quedara?_ pregunto inocentemente

_ ¡NO!_ gritaron Kurosaki-kun y Ulquiorra

_ Pero…_

_ ¡YA DIJE QUE NO!_ volvieron a gritar ambos a la vez

_ Pero, pero… ¡NEL QUIERE ESTAR CON ORIHIME-CHAN Y CON ITZYGOOOOO!_ Nel-chan comenzó a llorar otra vez, Kurosaki-kun la miro de soslayo mientras que Ulquiorra la ignoro

_ ¿Para que quieres que me quede Nel? Inoue te protegerá no te preocupes_ le dijo acariciándole el casco

_ Porque Nel quiere que Itzygo y Orihime-chan estén con ella, porque Itzygo y Orihime-chan hacen una linda pareja_ la pequeña hizo que se tomaran las manos

_ No se puede Nel, Inoue ya esta…Comprometida_ le explico el peli naranja mirando a Ulquiorra, quien seguía haciendo como si no escuchara nada

_ ¡No es justo! ¡No es justo! ¿Qué tiene Ulquiorra-sama que no tiene Itzygo, Orihime-chan? Contando que Ulquiorra-sama tiene modales, es muy buen hablado, tiene un carisma natural, es muy elegante y esa mirada fría que trae muertas a todas…_ empezó a contar la pequeña con los dedos

_ Mejor cállate_ le ordeno Kurosaki-kun dándose vuelta enojado

_ Y su forma de vestir es muy masculina, es muy bueno en el uso de la espada y es educado con mujeres y niñas_ acabo la pequeña Arrancar, yo estaba sonrojada hasta la raíz del cabello

_ Agradezco tus halagos, Nelliel_ le dijo Ulquiorra sin mirarla

_ ¡De nada, Ulquiorra-sama!_ contesto la pequeña felizmente

_ Voy a tomar un poco de aire_ el joven Arrancar se levanto y salió de la habitación, inmediatamente me puse de pie y lo seguí

_ Te dije que ya estaba comprometida_ oí que Kurosaki-kun le decía a Nel antes de cerrar la puerta

_ ¡Ulquiorra!_ lo llame, el ni se inmuto pero empezó a caminar mas lento

Caminamos hasta uno de los balcones de Las Noches donde podía verse la gran Luna Creciente, ambos la miramos un buen rato hasta que el se decidió a hablar.

_ Lo odio_

_ ¿A quien?_ se me dio por preguntar eso, aunque ya se de quien esta hablando

_ Cuando termine todo esto no dejare que te lleve, te matare yo mismo para evitar que te vayas si es necesario_ me miro fijamente a los ojos

_ No digas eso, por favor no lo digas_ le pedí, baje la mirada pero el la levanto tomándome por el mentón

_ Tú estarías mejor con el que conmigo, así no tendrías que decidir nada_

_ ¡No tengo que decidir! ¡Yo quiero estar contigo!_

_ Pero ya tienes una vida en tu mundo_ suspire resignada_ ¿Tu me quieres?_ pregunto de repente

_ Si_ conteste inmediatamente

_ ¿Me adoras?_

_ Si_

_ ¿Me amas?_

_ Si_ le acaricie sus lagrimas verdes_ Y siempre te amare_

Me abrazo fuertemente, apoye mi cabeza en su hombro. _''Ojala este momento no termine nunca'' _

_Pero no dudare en entregártela para que ella sea feliz_

_Buenoo, mañana va a ser el peor día de mi vida (me toman el ultimo examen) récenle a nuestro Dios metrosexual Aizen para que me vaya bien xD . Les mando saludos a todos, gracias por sus rewies en ''The Chosen One'' y ''Sin Ti'' __ Bye Bye!_


	17. Últimos Momentos

_Si nada ha de cambiar, entonces yo cambiare_

…

_ Cuando vuelva a Karakura… Este… Yo…_ comencé jugando con mis dedos sin separarme de Ulquiorra

_ ¿Si?_ me pregunto

_ Que tal si… Tu vienes conmigo_ sugerí en voz baja

_ ¿Qué?_ me separo de el tomándome por los hombros

_ ¡No es necesario si tu no quieres!_ agregue sacudiendo mis manos

_ ¿Quieres que viva contigo?_ antes de poder responderle todo empezó a temblar_ ¿Ahora que?_ pregunto aparentemente harto

_ ¿Es un terremoto?_ mire alrededor, de repente el piso debajo de mi se derrumbo. Hubiera caído al vacio si Ulquiorra no me hubiera sostenido. Uso Sonido para dejarnos en la otra punta del largo pasillo

__ ¿Disfrutan del suave movimiento, mis estimados Espada?_ _pregunto una voz

_ Aizen_ murmuro Ulquiorra furioso

_ _La verdad que no me gusta que ustedes se hayan adueñado de Las Noches, pero le restare importancia por ahora. Yo quiero que esto termine tanto como ustedes así que los veré cuando Luna este en su punto más brillante, no me fallen_ _luego el temblor se detuvo.

Mire a Ulquiorra, el miro hacia la Luna y apretó las hombreras de mi capa. Al instante siguiente ya nos encontrábamos en la puerta del ''fuerte'' como lo llamaban todos, entramos y vimos que todo estaba sumido en el caos: Nel-chan lloraba abrazando la pierna de Kurosaki-kun, quien a su vez discutía con Grimmjow, quien era ahorcado por Apache y Mila Rose.

_ ¡A la mierda con la Luna! ¡Iremos a buscarlo ahora!_ gritaba Grimmjow

_ ¡Pero con el tiempo en que tarda la Luna en brillar, podemos armar una estrategia!_ le respondía el pelirrojo

_ Uh, uh, estrategia ¿Quién mierda te crees? ¿Ulquiorra?_ se burlo el peli azul

_ Yo estoy de acuerdo con el azulito, deberíamos ir ahora_ salto Abarai-kun mientras trataba de sacarse a Lilynette de encima

_ Pero sin una estrategia no es seguro ir_ le dijo Kuchiki-san sacudiéndose el polvo de su uniforme Shinigami

_ ¿Dónde están Inoue y el tal Ulquiorra?_ pregunto Sado-kun a nadie en particular

_ ¡Inoue-san! ¿Dónde estas? ¡Inoue-san!_ me llamaba Ishida-kun

Obviamente nadie se había dado cuenta de que estábamos en la habitación y que estábamos viendo todo lo que ocurría, Ulquiorra me soltó y camino hacia el grupo:

_ ¡Silencio!_ todos lo miraron y se callaron_ ¿Por qué están discutiendo?_

Todos empezaron a responder a la vez y las palabras se mezclaron:

_ ¡Este idiota no entiende!_

_ ¡Le voy a enseñar a los golpes!_

_ ¡Es que uno dice una cosa y otro otra!_

_ Hay que dejar que Baraggan-sama se encargue de todo_

_ Es que teníamos miedo y lo abrazamos a Grimmjow…_

_ ¡Ya quítate de encima maldito engendro!_

_ Lilynette…_

''_Creo que Ulquiorra va a explotar''_ Mire atemorizada al Cuarto Espada, que tenia un leve tic en el ojo. Se empezó a acariciar las sienes para tranquilizarse.

_ ¡Silencio!_ volvió a gritar

_ ¡Y todo por dejar al imbécil de Ulquiorra a cargo!_ grito Kurosaki-kun en medio del silencio, todos lo miraron y se alejaron de el

_ Kurosaki…_ Ulquiorra volvió a acariciarse las sienes

_ Lo siento_ murmuro el avergonzado

_ Voy a hacer de cuenta que no dijiste nada, ahora alguien y cuando digo alguien me refiero a uno solo; me diga porque estaban discutiendo en vez de comportarse como personas maduras y ponerse a pensar como lo haría cualquier criatura con algo de sentido común y lógica_

Ulquiorra elevo tanto su reiatsu que todos acabamos arrodillados y con el cuerpo al estilo ''chibi'', Nel-chan Chibi dio un paso al frente y se enfrento al gran Ulquiorra Chibi

_ Bueno vera Ulquiorra-sama lo que paso es que después de lo que dijo Aizen se armo la gorda y usted sabe como se ponen todos cuando se arma la gorda_ le dijo cruzándose de brazos y asintiendo con la cabeza

_ Por favor no nos mates_ agrego Lilynette Chibi arrodillándose

_ Por favor…_ murmuro Ulquiorra Chibi acariciándose las sienes otra vez

…

_ Entonces yo iré por acá y Zommari ira por allá_ termino Grimmjow cruzándose de brazos_ ¿Alguien tiene alguna pregunta?_ todos negaron con la cabeza_ Bien, faltan 3 horas para que la Luna llegue a su punto mas brillante. Son libres de hacer lo que quieran_

Inmediatamente me puse de pie y salí disimuladamente de la habitación, nos había tomado un montón de tiempo planear una buena estrategia; ahora solo quedaba rezar para que todo saliera bien. Subí unas cuantas escaleras hasta llegar a la que antes era mi habitación, entre y mire a mi alrededor; reí recordando las veces que quise escaparme de aquí; sentí una conocida presencia detrás de mi y la puerta se cerro.

_ ¿Aquí es a donde quieres pasar tus ultimas tres horas?_ me pregunto Ulquiorra parándose junto a mi

_ Tiene una linda vista_ conteste mirando la Luna a través de los barrotes de la pequeña ventana

_ Vuelvo a repetirte que ese traje te queda bien_

_ Todavía me hace ver caderona_

_ Te queda bien_ volvió a repetir, lo mire y le sonreí.

Me estire y camine hacia la cama, me saque mis sandalias y mi capa mientras me acostaba; Ulquiorra camino hacia mi, para mi sorpresa se saco la chaqueta que llevaba puesta dejando al aire su bien formado pecho (Kyaaa *.*) también se saco sus sandalias y se acostó junto a mi. Me acurruque tímidamente en su pecho, me rodeo con un brazo, acercándome a el. Me acaricio el cabello, mire fijamente la Luna mientras cerraba los ojos y me quedaba dormida.

__ Y todos cantan La la la_ cantaba Orihime mientras danzaba de un lado a otro en su habitación_

__ Mujer_ Ulquiorra entro en la habitación y la miro extrañado_ ¿Qué estas haciendo?__

__ Ordeno mi cuarto_ le contesto mientras ponía un peluche encima de una repisa_

__ ¿Por qué cantas?_ le volvió a preguntar más extrañado que antes mientras cerraba la puerta_

__ Me gusta cantar, es mas, ¡hasta escribo canciones! ¿Quieres que te cante una?_ camino hacia el dando saltitos, el joven Espada miro como la falda de su uniforme se levantaba con cada saltito que ella daba_

__ No, gracias_ frunció el entrecejo_ La falda del uniforme es muy corta_ critico_

__ ¿Tu crees?_ la pelirroja miro su falda gris_ Para mi esta bien como esta, ¿me queda mal?_ le pregunto poniendo ojos de perrito regañado_

__ ¡No! Este… ¡Te queda muy bien!_ la chica le sonrió_

__ ¡Gracias!_ lo abrazo fuertemente, el le froto la espalda_

__ Me gusta tu nuevo peinado, pero me gustaba más cuando el cabello te cubría la espalda__

__Ya deja de quejarte_ le contesto Orihime haciendo pucheros_ ¡Mira quien habla de nuevos peinados!_ le tiro un poco de su cabello negro, que ahora el llevaba atado_

__ Al menos se fijan más en mi peinado que en mi trasero_ dijo Ulquiorra pegándole allí, causando un sobresalto en la chica_

__ ¡Ya te dije que dejes de tocarme el trasero!_ le grito ella avergonzada_

__ Tienes razón, debería tocarte el pecho. Es mucho mas suave y grande_ la chica se alejo de el cubriéndose el pecho_

__ ¡Pervertido!_ le saco la lengua y le arrojo una almohada_

__ Ahora veras__

_Se empezaron a arrojar almohadas entre ellos mientras reían fuertemente, cayeron en la cama uno junto al otro. Ulquiorra nunca se había sentido tan feliz, jamás se había imaginado riendo como lo estaba haciendo ahora con Orihime. Ya no tenían mas preocupaciones, no más Hueco Mundo, no más Aizen, no más Soul Society… Solo eran un par de jóvenes de 17 años que tenían toda la vida por delante esperándolos._

__ Orihime_ la llamo, ella lo miro sorprendida mientras se sacaba el cabello del rostro. Ulquiorra solo la llamaba por su nombre cuando tenía algo importante para decirle_

__ ¿Si, Ulquiorra?_ pregunto emocionada_

__ Yo quería… Quería decirte que…_ la chica acerco su rostro al de el_

__ ¿Si?_ lo alentó para que siguiera hablando_

__Yo te…__

Sentí una suave sacudida y me desperté, Ulquiorra me miraba fijamente. Infle mis mejillas y volví a cerrar los ojos; el suspiro.

_ Ya casi es la hora, mujer. Tienes que levantarte_ me tiro del cabello, hundí mi rostro en su pecho y lo abrace fuertemente para que el tampoco se levantara_ ¿Por qué no quieres levantarte?_

_ Tuve un sueño_ le conteste dándome vuelta y tapándome la cara

_ ¿Uno de esos sueños raros que tenias antes?_ pregunto en tono resignado

_ ¡Son premoniciones!_ me incorpore de un salto_ ¡Una se cumplió!_

_ ¿Cuál?_

_ La primera vez que nos besamos_ me sonroje completamente

_ ¿Enserio? ¿Y el resto de tus sueños?_ de repente estaba interesado

_ En uno yo te preguntaba si podía ser tu Fracción, pero no se habrá cumplido porque Grimmjow y Kurosaki-kun me llevaron_

_ ¿Y los otros?_

_ ¿Los otros? Bueno… Los otros_ comencé a jugar con la sabana, el me tomo la muñeca y me miro fijamente la cara; todavía sin incorporarse

_ Dime_ sentí como si confesara un asesinato, ¿Cómo reaccionaria al saber que el seria el padre de mi futuro hijo?

_ En los otros yo avanzaba con mi embarazo, pero no conseguía ver al que era mi esposo y padre del bebe. Pero en los últimos sueños lo vi_ me arme de valor y suspire_ Tu eras el padre_

Ulquiorra abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, aflojo el agarre de mi muñeca por lo que aproveche para volverme a acostar y taparme con las sabanas hasta la cabeza. El me abrazo por atrás y hundió su rostro en mi espalda

_ Para que ese futuro se cumpla, hay que derrotar a Aizen_ no me moví ni un poco_ No permitiré que te pase nada, acabare con Aizen y te daré ese hijo que tanto quieres_

_ ¿Pero lo haces porque crees que debes?_ lo corte con la voz ahogada por las sabanas_ ¿O porque me amas? ¿Te quedaras conmigo cuando esto termine o mataras a Kurosaki-kun?_

Ulquiorra me quito las sabanas de encima y me volteo, me miro fijamente a los ojos antes de besarme ferozmente; era como el beso que me había dado en el fuerte pero lo sentí más cuidadoso y cariñoso.

_ ¿A ti que te parece?_ me pregunto simplemente, me volví a sonrojar y le sonreí

_ ¡Que malo eres!_ le di un golpe en el hombro y apoye mi cabeza en su cuello

Nos quedamos un rato así, el abrazándome y yo acariciándole su cabello. En una el suspiro, entendí al instante que era lo que le ocurría.

_ ¿Debemos ir?_ pregunte resignada

_ Debemos ir_ afirmo mientras me soltaba y se ponía su larga chaqueta

_Me resignare a pelear, pero no a perderte_

_Aprobé mi examen! = Capítulos mas largos en mis fics xD En el cap anterior Orihime curo a Harribel, perdón por no aclarar antes! T_T Buenoo, espero que les haya gustado el cap, ya estoy preparando mis próximos dos fics (Si 2) ''The Chosen One'' lo voy a suspender hasta nuevo aviso porque tengo ganas de escribir cosas alegres y ese fic es muy oscuro y misterioso xD (Al menos yo lo escribo pensando así) Los dos nuevos fics van a ser Ulquihime porque soy re vicia y acosadora muajajaja. Gracias por leer, Bye Bye!_


	18. Guerra

_Llego el tiempo de ponerme de pie y dejar atrás las dudas_

_..._

_ Muy bien señores, puede que algunos sobrevivan y otros no. Pero nunca olviden que somos un equipo y yo… ya les tome cariño a casi todos_ Grimmjow se seco unas lagrimas con la palma de su mano

_ Grimmjow_ lloraba también Lilynette abrazando a Starrk

_ Bueno, mocosa, princesita. Cuídense mucho_ nos dijo el Sexto Espada dándonos un abrazo a mi y a Nel-chan

_ No te preocupes, Grimmjow. Estaremos bien_ le asegure dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda

Mis amigos se acercaron a mí, Sado-kun me dio unas palmadas en el hombro, Ishida-kun me dio un pequeño abrazo al igual que Kuchiki-san y Abarai-kun. Mire sonrojada a Kurosaki-kun

_ Adiós, Inoue_ se despidió con una sonrisa

_ Adiós, Kurosaki-kun_

_ Pórtate bien, Nel_ le dijo a Nel-chan que se puso a llorar cuando le dio unas palmaditas en su casco

_ ¿Buscarías por favor a Pesche y Dondochakka?_

_ Lo haré_ le guiño un ojo

_ ¡Cuídate Itsugo!_

Los mire irse junto a los Espadas, sentí una humedad familiar en mi rostro; ni siquiera me moleste en limpiar las lagrimas. Mi mirada estaba fija en la puerta hasta que una mano pálida me toco el hombro, voltee la mirada y me encontré con los ojos de Ulquiorra. Sentí como nos decíamos miles de cosas con solo mirarnos, acaricie su rostro y luego el salió de la habitación

_ Orihime, Orihime-chan, ¡Orihime!_ me llamo Nel-chan tirando de mi larga falda

_ ¡Oh, lo siento Nel-chan! ¿Necesitas algo?_ le pregunte amablemente

_ Ulquiorra-sama sabe cuidarse solo, el no cometerá el mismo error dos veces_ me dijo la niña ignorando mi pregunta

_ Lo se_ le dije sonriendo

_ Itsugo también puede cuidarse, sabe que estamos a salvo aquí así que peleara con todas sus fuerzas_ aseguro levantando sus bracitos

_ Tienes razón_

Paso un buen rato antes de sentir los reiatsus de todos, con Nel hicimos de todo para distraernos: jugamos a las atrapadas, al escondite, a las cartas y a las palmaditas. Cuando sentimos desaparecer los reiatsus de Nnoitra y Sado-kun nos dejamos caer en el frío suelo, miramos a la nada durante un buen rato; el reiatsu de Nnoitra volvió a aumentar considerablemente y luego volvió a descender. Nel-chan se puso de pie y corrió hacia la puerta.

_ ¡No, Nel-chan!_ la sujete por los hombros antes de que saliera

_ ¡Nnoitra! ¡Nnoitra! ¡No mueras Nnoitra!_ lloro mas fuerte que antes_ ¡Eres un idiota, maleducado y sádico pero aun así Nel te quiere mucho!_

_ El no morirá tan fácilmente, Nel-chan_ la consolé abrazándola

_ ¡Claro que si! ¡Ese idiota siempre quiso morir gloriosamente en una batalla! ¡Nnoitra idiota! ¡Nnoitra idiota!_ se tiro al piso llorando y comenzó a golpearlo con sus pequeños puños, la mire fijo y se me ocurrió una idea

_ Nel-chan_ la llame_ ¿Quieres que arregle tu casco?_

…

_ Mierda_ dijo Grimmjow luego de matar a otro Arrancar del ejercito Exequias

_ ¿Qué hacemos?_ le pregunto Szayel

_ Ir a todo o nada_ todos los Espada se alinearon junto a el_ ¿Listos?_ todos asintieron_ ¡Tritura, Pantera!_

_ ¡Sorbe, Fornicaras!_

_ ¡Patea, Los Lobos!_

_ ¡Ataca, Tiburón!_

_ ¡Destruye, Ira!_

_ ¡Apacigua, Brujería!_

_ ¡Pudre, Arrogante!_

Y ahí estaban: casi todos los Espada en su Resurrección, un Nnoitra mal herido tirado en el suelo junto a un inconsciente Chad, los miro enfadado

_ Eso te paso por usar muy pronto tu Resurrección_ lo regaño Baraggan

_ ¿Y tu porque no la usaste, Ulquiorra idiota?_ le pregunto Grimmjow histérico a un calmado Ulquiorra

_ Todavía no es necesario_ respondió el

_ Por Dios…_ murmuro el peli azul frustrado

_ Dios no existe_

_ Ya dejen de discutir y vamos a lo importante_ los interrumpió Szayel Aporro mirando sonriente al ejercito Exequias

_ No crean que podrán avanzar, Szayel Aporro_ dijo su líder Rudobon saliendo de entre su ejército

_ Entonces dejemos de jugar y déjanos avanzar hasta Aizen_ salto Zommari dejando de lado su calma habitual

_ Me temo que no podemos hacer eso_ todos se pusieron en guardia

_ De acuerdo, ustedes pagaran las consecuencias_

_Mientras tanto con Ichigo y los demás…_

_ Parece que ya se pusieron serios_ comento Renji mirando hacia atrás

_ Chad quedo fuera de combate_ dijo Rukia angustiada

_ Ese rarito de Nnoitra también, ¡demonios!_ exclamo Ichigo enojado

_ ¿Ahora que te pasa?_ le pregunto la peli negra

_ ¡El reiatsu de ese imbécil de Ulquiorra no cambio en nada!_

_ ¿Y que hay con eso?_

_ ¡Todos usaron su forma liberada menos el! ¿¡En que mierda esta pensando!_

_ Esta pensando en Inoue-san_ salto Uryu, ninguno de los otros tres se molesto en negarlo

_ ¿Por cierto a donde vamos?_ pregunto Renji confundido

_ ¡Estamos siguiendo plan! ¡Ellos pelean y nosotros vigilamos el fuerte!_ lo regaño Rukia golpeándolo

_ ¡Pero Inoue esta allí!_

_ ¡Nos crees capaces de dejar a Inoue sola!_ volvió a golpearlo

_ Perdón_ se disculpo el_ Espera_

_ ¿Ahora que?_

_ Entonces le mentimos a Inoue, le dijimos que pelearíamos en vez de que nos quedaríamos para cuidarla. Debe estar muy preocupada_

_ Mejor preocupada que asustada y angustiada en el campo de batalla_ dijo Uryu acomodando sus anteojos

_ Me sorprende que Ulquiorra haya aprobado esto_ comento Renji

_ Las exactas palabras de el fueron ''yo solo quiero proteger a la mujer''_ imito Ichigo a Ulquiorra

_ ¡Que dulce!_ exclamo Rukia

_ ¡EL NO TIENE NADA DE DULCEEEE!_ le gritaron Ichigo y Uryu enojados

_ Como que no se siente el reiatsu de Inoue…_ dijo Renji rascándose la cabeza, los dos chicos se concentraron y se les vino la preocupación

_ ¡INOUEEEE!_

Ambos derribaron la puerta del fuerte, miraron hacia todos lados y no vieron ni a Orihime ni a Nel, a los dos chicos les iba a dar un ataque.

_ ¡INOUEEEE!_

_ ¿Dónde pudo haber ido?_ pregunto Renji riéndose por la reacción de sus amigos

_ ¡Demonios! ¡Debió haber ido a buscarnos!_ exclamo Rukia

_ ¡INOUEEEE! ¡NO TE PREOCUPES, YO TE PROTEGERE!_ grito Ichigo saliendo corriendo de la habitación

_ ¡ESO NO VA SOLO POR TI, KUROSAKI!_ grito Uryu siguiéndolo

_ ¡ESPEREN IDIOTAS!_ La pequeña peli negra los siguió, acompañada por Renji que estaba medio que se reía y medio que no

_Orihime se encontraba parada en el desierto de Hueco Mundo, observando a una Nel adulta correr por todos lados y destruir algunos arboles con Balas_

_ ¡Muchas Gracias Orihime!_ me grito por decima vez la peli verde

_ De nada, Nel-chan_ le sonreí distraídamente

_ Oye, Orihime-chan, ¿tu crees que Ichugo se enfadara cuando vea que salimos del fuerte?_

_ Fue por una buena causa_

_ ¡Tienes razón!_ estiro sus extremidades y agito su largo cabello_ ¡Venga, hay que ir a salvar a los demás!_

Asentí y ambas corrimos hacia donde se sentían los reiatsus de los Espada, me concentre para poder sentir a Kurosaki-kun y a los demás pero solo sentí una débil punzada del reiatsu de Sado-kun. Comencé a correr mas rápido, cuando nos hallábamos cerca del campo de batalla un gran rayo de energía nos impidió acercarnos.

_ ¿Pero que…?_ pregunto Nel-chan mirando alrededor

_ Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Nelliel_ volteamos hacia nuestra derecha y ahí estaba: Aizen

_ Aizen_ ella se paro frente a mi en ademán protector_ ¡Deja de acosar a Orihime!_ le grito

_ Yo no la estoy acosando, solo busco a uno de mis subordinados_ se acerco un paso a nosotras_ Ella se volvió una de los nuestros cuando puso un pie aquí, cuando accedió a usar nuestra ropa y accedió a ayudarnos con nuestro objetivo_

_ Mandada por la hogyoku_ se quejo Nel-chan poniendo una mano en la vaina de su Zanpakuto

_ Hablando de la hogyoku, necesito a Orihime para una pequeña cuestión sobre ella_ extendió una mano hacia nosotras_ Ven conmigo Orihime_ yo negué con la cabeza

_ Orihime le pertenece a Ulquiorra-sama_ le informo Nel-chan, me sonroje por sus palabras

_ Entonces la pediré prestada_ Aizen se acerco otro paso

_ Corre y busca a Ulquiorra-sama, Orihime-chan_ me susurro, la mire sorprendida_ No te estoy pidiendo que huyas, quiero que te mantengas alejada de esto_ me dijo sonriendo

No pude hacer nada más que asentir y salir corriendo de allí sin mirar atrás, el gran reiatsu de Aizen me impedía distinguir con claridad a los demás pero lo ignore y seguí corriendo.

_ ¡No lo harás!_ sentí a Nel-chan a mi costado_ ¡Declara, Gamuza!_

''_Nel-chan'' _me abstuve de mirar hacia atrás _''ella podrá, ella podrá, solo concéntrate en buscar ayuda''_ Seguí corriendo hasta que no pude sentir mas los reiatsus de Nel-chan y Aizen, seguí corriendo sin preocuparme por cansarme después, seguí corriendo a pesar de que me estaba quedando sin aire; siempre corriendo , huyendo de todo y de todos…

**¡Huye Inoue!**

**Este enemigo es muy poderoso, cuando tengas oportunidad huye con los queden vivos Inoue…**

**Usa tu Santen Kesshun para protegerte a ti y a Nel…**

**Yo te protegeré, Inoue**

''_Siempre es lo mismo'' _las lagrimas corrían sobre mi rostro, yo ya sabia que era débil pero jamás pensé que era tan débil al punto de no permitirme pelear. Yo ya se que las luchas no son para mi, pero yo quiero ayudar, quiero proteger a mi amigos, quiero proteger a…

_ ¡Mascota! ¿Qué estas haciendo?_ me detuve antes de chocar con un lastimado Nnoitra que cargaba a Sado-kun, quien aparentemente estaba desmayado

_ ¡Nnoitra!_ empecé a llorar mas fuerte que antes

_ ¿Qué te pasa? Yo no soy mejor que Grimmjow, no se que hacer cuando alguien llora_

_ ¡Nnoitra!_ me acerque a el y le abrace fuertemente la cintura debido a que era mucho mas alto que yo

_ ¿Qué estas haciendo? ¿Quieres que Ulquiorra me mate?_ grito histérico

_ ¡Nel-chan esta en peligro!_ exclame sin apartarme de el_ ¡Esta peleando con Aizen!_

_ ¿Con Aizen?_ lo mire y vi una gran sonrisa en su rostro_ ¡Genial!_ tiro a Sado-kun al suelo y se agacho hasta quedar a mi altura_ Cúrame Mascota_ me ordeno, dándome unas palmaditas en la cabeza

_ Esta bien_ acepte mientras me secaba las lágrimas

El se sentó, lo envolví con mi Soten Kisshun, que empezó a curarlo rápidamente. Me sorprendió mucho al ver lo rápido que actuaban Ayame y Shun'o, así que les pregunte porque.

_ Eso es porque has aprendido ha usarnos mejor_ me explico Shun'o sonriéndome_ Además, tu reiatsu ha aumentado mucho desde que estas aquí_

_ ¿Enserio?_ le pregunte asombrada

_ Hay algo aquí que hace que nuestros poderes se potencien_

_ Deben ser las partículas espirituales del desierto_ salto Nnoitra_ Nosotros nos alimentamos con ellas cuando no vamos al mundo humano_

_ Oh_ cuando me di cuenta ya había curado por completo a Nnoitra

_ ¡Muy bien hecho Mascota!_ me felicito al ver los resultados_ Bueno, hay que sacar la basura_ luego de decir eso, desapareció

_ ¡Nnoitra!_ grite histérica_ No me dejes sola…_ murmure tristemente, mirando el cuerpo inconsciente de Sado-kun

_Ahora hare lo que yo quiero, no me interesan mas tu opiniones_

…

_ ¡Ulquiorra!_ Ichigo salto encima del Espada, dispuesto a ahorcarlo pero fue detenido por Uryu y Renji

_ ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo Kurosaki Ichigo?_ le pregunto este

Se hallaban en medio de la batalla entre los Espadas y sus Fracciones contra el ejército Exequias de Rudobon, que había liberado a su Zanpakuto Arbolada. Ichigo había salido de en medio de la nada junto a sus amigos.

_ ¡Inoue no esta!_ le grito el peli naranja

_ ¿Cómo que no esta?_ le pregunto el Cuarto Espada

_ ¡No esta en el fuerte! ¡Nel tampoco se encuentra allí!_

_ ¿En algún momento sentiste sus reiatsus?_

_ No, ni siquiera por aquí_ Ulquiorra desapareció usando Sonido_ ¡Oye, espera!_ Ichigo lo siguió usando Shunpo

_ Supongo que no nos queda mas que pelear_ dijo Renji suspirando

_ Que mas da_ agrego Rukia desenvainando su Zanpakuto_ ¡Baila, Sode no Shirayuki!_

_ ¡Bankai!_

…

_ ¡Oye, Ulquiorra!_ lo llamo Ichigo mientras corría detrás de el

_ ¿Ahora que quieres?_

_ ¿Qué pasara después?_

_ ¿Después de que?_

_ Después de que esto termine_ el oji verde se quedo mudo unos momentos

_ Te matare_ se limito a responder

_ Si, claro_

Siguieron corriendo unos momentos hasta que distinguieron un punto naranja y blanco en medio del gran desierto, corrieron hacia el y distinguieron a Orihime; que estaba arrodillada junto a Chad.

_ ¡Inoue!_ exclamo Ichigo

_ ¿Kurosaki-kun?_ la chica se levanto y los miro_ ¡Kurosaki-kun! ¡Ulquiorra!_

_ ¿Estas bien?_ le pregunto el peli naranja parándose frente a ella usando Shunpo

_ ¿Por qué saliste del refugio?_ le pregunto el oji verde empujando al otro para quedar frente a la chica

_ Esto… Estoy bien y… Salí del refugio porque me preocupe, cure a Nel-chan y a Nnoitra, ellos están luchando contra Aizen_ murmuro ella compungida

_ ¿Dónde?_

_ Aquí_ Aizen apareció junto a Nnoitra y Nel, quienes tenían una espada clavada que los mantenía en pie

_ ¡Nel!_ exclamo Ichigo

_ Ichi…go_ Aizen les quito la espada, Nnoitra cayo encima de Nel. Ninguno de los dos se movía

_ Y pensar que ambos se hacían llamar Espadas_ negó con la cabeza_ El puesto de Tercera Espada esta vacante para ti Orihime, ¿Qué respondes?_

_ No, gracias_ murmuro ella retrocediendo

_ ¿Estas segura de tu decisión?_ el saco la hogyoku de su bolsillo y se la enseño a la chica. Sus ojos grises se nublaron.

_ Inoue, ¿Qué te sucede, Inoue?_ le pregunto Ichigo zarandeándola

_ Ven conmigo, Orihime_

_ Si, Aizen-sama_ dijo ella en voz baja, empujo a Ichigo y empezó a caminar hacia el líder de los Arrancar

_ No_ Ulquiorra apareció enfrente de ella y la sujeto por la cintura para que dejara de caminar

_ Ya recuerdas lo que paso la ultima vez Ulquiorra_ suspiro el

_ La verdad es que no_ negó el Cuarto mientras impedía que Orihime se acercara a Aizen

_Ulquiorra_ se quejo ella tratando de caminar

_ Sujétala_ la empujo hacia Ichigo y se volvió hacia Aizen desenvainando su espada_ Encadena, Murciélago_

_ No lograras ganarme con eso_ se burlo

_ ¿Y con esto?_ el reiatsu alrededor de los cuatro comenzó a volverse pesado, Ichigo y Orihime se arrodillaron mientras que Aizen observo a Ulquiorra sorprendido

_ ¿Qué estas haciendo?_ le pregunto viendo como lo rodeaba una neblina verde

Ichigo miro a Ulquiorra sorprendido mientras sujetaba a Orihime, que había dejado de retorcerse y miraba todo serenamente al igual que Aizen

_ Resurrección, Segunda Etapa_ Ulquiorra se transformo en lo que parecía ser un demonio o un ángel caído

_ Vaya, un secreto bien escondido_ se burlo el peli castaño entretenido

_ Saca a tus amigos de aquí, Kurosaki Ichigo_ le ordeno el oji verde sin mirarlo

_ Vámonos Inoue_ tomo a la chica de la mano pero ella no se movió

_ No le dejes irse Orihime_

_ ¡Inoue!_

_ Aléjate de mi, Kurosaki-kun_ la chica le lanzo una mirada asesina, al instante siguiente, Tsubaki había atravesado el pecho de Ichigo

_ ¿Por qué?_ pregunto el antes de caer inconsciente

_ Antes de luchar contra mi, tendrás que ir por ella_ le dijo Aizen a Ulquiorra

El miro a Orihime, el rostro de ella y la parte de enfrente de su uniforme Arrancar estaban manchadas con la sangre de Ichigo. Ella lo miro y camino lentamente hacia el, quien ni siquiera se inmuto

_ No me obligues a lastimarte, mujer_ le advirtió

_ Yo solo existo para servir a Aizen-sama y cumplir sus deseos, lo cumpliré no importa lo que me pase_

Ulquiorra abrió los ojos sorprendido

__ ¿Para que existen tu cuerpo y tu alma?__

__ Para servir a Aizen-sama__

_ Esta bien_ Ulquiorra creo una espada de reiatsu_ No me dejas alternativa_

_Todo lo que hay en ti se desborda, porque tienes corazón_

_Perdón, perdón, el comienzo de clases me tiene histérica! T_T Así que hice el cap lo mas largo que pude! Al final creo que me va a quedar mas largo que el otro fic jeje. Ya empece otro ''Eternos Perdedores'' El prota es nuestro segundo espada favorito: Grimmy-chan! Gracias por leer, Bye Bye! _


	19. Si Tu Te Vas Parte I

_Se que hay motivos, para dejarme_

_Solo te pido, no me compares_

''_Siempre queriendo complicar las cosas'' _pensé con desprecio al ver a la mujer caminar lentamente hacia mi, junto a ella iba aquel pequeño hada llamado Tsubaki.

_ Lo siento chico, ordenes son ordenes_ me dijo enfadado

_ Comprendo perfectamente_ respondí antes de usar Sonido para aparecer tras ella

_ No lo harás_ su escudo la protegió de mi espada, ahora mas resistente que antes

_ No quiero matarte_ le dije angustiado

_ Pues yo si_ se dio vuelta al mismo tiempo que le pequeño Tsubaki volaba hacia mi

_ Inútil_ mi ala derecha me protegió del débil impacto y arrojo a Tsubaki al suelo

La tome por los hombros aprovechando nuestra cercanía y la abrace, ella comenzó a retorcerse pero yo la acerque más a mi. Al ver que quería separarse de mi me golpeo profundamente, sentí un fuerte dolor en el lugar donde se encontraba mi agujero Hollow.

_ Lo siento Orihime_ murmure acariciando su cuello antes de golpearla fuertemente, su cuerpo cayo inerte en mis brazos

_ Ohh, que romántico_ se burlo Aizen aplaudiendo

Acosté a la mujer suavemente en el suelo junto a Kurosaki y el humano, mire su cuerpo por ultima vez y me puse lentamente de pie para enfrentar al que antes consideraba mi señor.

_ Te has rebajado al nivel de los humanos por interesarte en esa mujer, eres débil. No eres mejor que Kurosaki Ichigo, ambos están cortados por la misma tijera y forman parte del mismo grupo de basuras…_ no pudo continuar porque le hice un profundo corte en el pecho con mis garras, su expresión delataba sorpresa

_ No nos compares_ le dije antes de golpearlo fuertemente en el rostro y mandarlo a volar unos cuantos metros

_ Kurosaki y yo solo tenemos una cosa en común_ proseguí apareciendo tras el, dándole una fuerte patada en la espalda mandándolo hacia arriba_ Y es que queremos proteger a esa mujer_ de otra patada lo hice aterrizar en la arena_ Arriesgando nuestra propia vida si es necesario_ le pise fuertemente la cabeza, hundiendo su rostro en la arena

_ Eres un maldito_ me dijo con la voz ahogada

_Es que dejado todos mis males _

_Y hoy solo quiero, enamorarte_

_ Carajo_ murmure tocándome el pecho, abrí los ojos y vi mi mano manchada de sangre

Me senté lentamente, mire a mí alrededor y me sorprendió lo que vi: Aizen tirado en suelo siendo golpeado por un salvaje Ulquiorra. Palpe el suelo con mi mano buscando a Tensa Zangetsu pero sentí algo suave, mire al suelo: estaba tocando uno de los grandes pechos de Inoue

_ ¡AHHHHHH! ¡LO SIENTO INOUEEEE!_ grite sacando mi mano de ahí

_ ¿Uh?_ ella comenzó a despertar_ ¿Kurosaki-kun?_ pregunto parpadeando inocentemente

_ ¡Lo siento Inoue! ¡No fue mi intención!_ me disculpe inclinando mi cabeza

_ ¿Eh? ¡Yo debería disculparme!_ me corrigió ella, arrodillándose_ ¡Aizen me hizo lastimarte! ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Permíteme curarte!_

_ ¡Si, claro!_ exclame, ella uso su Soten Kisshun para curarme.

_ Oye Kurosaki-kun, ¿Dónde esta Ulquiorra?_ me pregunto mirando a nuestro alrededor

_ Esta ahí atrás_ conteste restándole importancia

_ Pero allá están Nnoitra y Nel-chan_

Me voltee tan bruscamente que de no estar dentro del escudo curativo de Inoue, de seguro me hubiera lastimado el cuello. Donde yo señale solo estaban los cuerpos inconscientes del loquito y de Nel, Ulquiorra y Aizen no estaban.

_ ¿A dónde fue ese idiotaaa?_ pregunte histérico_ ¡Hace 10 segundos estaba aquiii!_

_ ¿Ocurrió algo que deba saber, Kurosaki-kun?_

_ ¡Nada importante!_ conteste al instante

_ ¿Ulquiorra esta luchando contra Aizen?_ me miro fijamente a los ojos

_ Bueno, si_ admití derrotado_ Si vamos para allá solo seremos un estorbo_

_ Yo si, tu no_ negó ella bajando la mirada

_ Yo a Ulquiorra en su segunda etapa no le llego ni a los talones_ murmure

_ Pero puede que usando tu mascara Hollow lo logres, terminare de curarte así podrás ir con el. Tú viniste aquí a luchar, ¿no?_

_ ¡No! ¡Inoue yo vine aquí a…!_

_ Cuando yo me golpee la cabeza y Ulquiorra me llevo de nuevo a mi habitación, tu luchaste con Grimmjow antes de aliarte con el. Si viniste a buscarme, ¿Por qué no lo ignoraste y seguiste a Ulquiorra?_ me quede callado, lo que ella me estaba diciendo era la pura verdad_ Ya esta_ dijo deshaciendo el escudo

La observe caminar hacia Chad, no pude evitar sentirme mal. No solo vine aquí para salvarla, también vine aquí porque tenia sed de sangre, sed de la sangre de Aizen y de sus seguidores. Me puse de pie y camine pasando de largo a mis dos amigos.

_ ¿A dónde vas?_ me pregunto Inoue

_ A cumplir con lo vine a hacer aquí_ le conteste sin mirarla

_Es que yo quiero sentir, mi corazón latir_

_De nuevo_

_ Cero Oscuras_

Lance mi potente Cero sin saber si Aizen había recibido el impacto o no, observe el lugar de impacto desde el cielo, parece que el ataque le dio de lleno. El que se hacia llamar rey de Hueco Mundo resulto ser tan debilucho como un Shinigami cualquiera, como el lo era antes de venir aquí.

_ Patético_ murmure

_ ¿Quien es patético?_ el apareció detrás de mi, dispuesto a clavarme su espada pero lo esquive con facilidad. El estaba gravemente herido mientras que yo estaba perfectamente bien_ ¡Me canse de jugar contigo Ulquiorra!_ grito furioso

_ Lo mismo digo_

_ Prepárate para sufrir_ puso una mano en su bolsillo_ Con el poder de la hogyoku_ siguió sin sacar la mano de su bolsillo

_ ¿Dónde esta?_ el no me respondió, metió su mano en su otro bolsillo y siguió sin sacar nada_ La perdiste_

El no respondió, si no que uso Shunpo para huir de mi

_ La perdió_ afirme para mi mismo, usando Sonido para buscarlo

_Si tu te vas, yo no se que voy a hacer_

_Si tu no estas, yo me voy a enloquecer_

_Por tu amor_

_ Espera, Kurosaki-kun_ llame a mi amigo antes de que se fuera

_ ¿Qué es eso?_ me separe de Sado-kun para correr hacia a un árbol, que era iluminado por una débil luz color rosa oscuro.

Cuando llegue, vi que era una esfera negra la que producía esa luz, la mire fijamente y la reconocí.

_ ¡Kurosaki-kun!_ exclame alarmada, el al instante ya estaba junto a mi

_ ¿Qué sucede, Inoue?_ me pregunto preocupado

_ Mira_ tome la esfera, que floto entre mis manos y se la mostré_ Es la hogyoku_

El me miro sorprendido y luego miro la pequeña esfera, hizo amago de tocarla con un dedo.

_ ¿Tantos problemas… por esto?_ pregunto confundido

_ ¿Qué hacemos?_ le pregunte

_ La esconderemos, curamos al rarito y a Nel y luego vamos con los demás_

_ De acuerdo_ le tendí la hogyoku, el la recogió delicadamente y la guardo dentro de su chaqueta_ ¡Ayame, Shun'o!_ les señale a Nnoitra y Nel-chan y fueron hacia ellos

_ Iré a buscar a Rukia y a los demás, ¿estarás bien?_ asentí con la cabeza_ Regresare pronto_

_ ¡Ten cuidado!_ le grite viendo como desaparecía_ Y por favor no te mueras…_ murmure

Puse mis manos sobre el escudo de Ayame y Shun'o, el reiatsu que cubría las heridas de Nel-chan y Nnoitra era muy poderoso. _''Voy a estar aquí un buen rato…''_

_ Mujer_ me voltee y vi a un transformado Ulquiorra mirándome

_ ¡Ulquiorra!_ iba a levantarme a abrazarlo, pero su nueva apariencia me incomodo_ ¿Qué te paso?_ le pregunte

_ No recuerdas nada_ murmuro suspirando_ Es mi Resurrección Segunda Etapa_ me explico

_ Ahh…_ Increíble *.* _ ¿Qué paso con Aizen?_

_ Perdió la hogyoku_ se acerco un paso a mí

_ ¿Enserio?_ pregunte nerviosamente

_ ¿Qué te sucede? Estas muy tensa_ se acerco otro paso

_ ¡Nada! ¡No me pasa nada!_ mire el escudo, Nnoitra estaba despierto y puso un dedo en su boca.

_ ¿Segura?_ lo sentí acercándose más

_ Completamente_ mire fijamente al pelinegro, que me dijo moviendo los labios:

__ No es real_ _

Abrí los ojos sorprendida, ¿ese no es real? ¿Estaba diciéndome que Ulquiorra no era real? Recordé la habilidad de Kyoka Suigetsu y señale discretamente a Santa Teresa, Nnoitra asintió y yo cerré los ojos.

_ Tenemos que ir con los otros_ sentí su mano en mi hombro

_ Tienes razón_ le respondió la voz de Sado-kun, deje de sentir la presión en mi hombro y voltee: Sado-kun lo había golpeado_ ¿Estas bien Inoue?_ asentí con la cabeza

_ Jeje, eres mas asusto de lo que pensé, humano_ dijo Nnoitra con voz débil

_ ¿Cómo te diste cuenta que no era real?_ le pregunte a Sado-kun

_ Fácil, el uso su ilusión solo con la Mascotita porque pensó que los demás estábamos inconscientes. Que idiota_ se burlo Nnoitra

_ ¿Entonces ese es Aizen?_ mire hacía donde se suponía que estaba Ulquiorra y no vi a nadie

_ Era una ilusión, el debe andar cerca_ trato de incorporarse, pero volvió a acostarse

_ Todavía no estas totalmente recuperado_ le dije tiernamente

_ ¿Y esta?_ señalo a Nel-chan

_ Ella tampoco, el reiatsu en sus heridas es muy oscuro y fuerte. Tardare un poco en curarlos_

_ Carajo_

Sado-kun vigilaba ''mi retaguardia'' mientras yo terminaba de curar a los otros, el silencio me estaba poniendo incomoda, así que decidí hablarle:

_ Esto, Sado-kun_ lo llame

_ ¿Um?_ dijo sin mirarme, dándome a entender que me estaba escuchando

_ ¿Dónde esta Ishida-kun?_ le pregunte

_ Se quedo con Abarai y Kuchiki peleando_ respondió

_ Eso me hace recordar_ salto Nnoitra_ Que no he visto a Ichimaru desde que se armo todo este lio_

_ ¿Ichimaru?_ preguntamos Sado-kun y yo mirándonos

_Si tú te vas, de seguro he de perder_

_Yo la razón_

Y hablando de Ichimaru, el se encontraba caminando hacía la zona norte de Las Noches. Sentía una extraña distorsión de las partículas espirituales en esa zona y decidió ir a investigar, iba con su típica sonrisa; le divertía mucho sentir la presencia de Uryu detrás de el. ¿Acaso creía que estaba planeando algo?

_ Es de mala educación seguir a la gente, Quincy-kun_ se dio vuelta sonriendo, el chico salió de detrás de una columna

_ Pensé que había ocultado mejor mi presencia, debo practicar mas_ dijo acomodándose sus anteojos

_ Los niños de hoy no ponen empeño en nada_ se burlo Ichimaru

_ ¡Cállate! ¡Yo podría vencerte con las manos atadas!_ le grito Uryu enojado

_ ¿Y como usarías tu arco sin tus manos?_

_ Eh… ¡Ya cállate!_ el Quincy se acerco hacía el_ ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?_ le pregunto con desconfianza

_ Sentí una distorsión en las partículas espirituales de este y decidí investigar, ¿pensabas que huía?_

_ Y que se puede pensar de un traidor_ respondió Uryu, de repente sintieron un gran reiatsu a su alrededor_ ¿Pero que...?_

_ Parece que ya llegaron_ dijo Ichimaru mirando el cielo

El chico miro hacía arriba, una Garganta se abrió dejando ver a Kuchiki Byakuya, Zaraki Kenpachi, Unohana Retsu y Kurotsuchi Mayuri cada uno con sus respectivos tenientes. Yamada Hanataro asomo su cabeza desde atrás de Byakuya, intento salir hábilmente de la Garganta pero cayo de cara al suelo arenoso. Ichimaru y Uryu lo observaron con una gran gota de sudor en su frente

_ ¿Estas bien Hanataro?_ le pregunto Kotetsu Isane aterrizando limpiamente junto el

_ Estoy perfectamente Kotetsu-fukutaicho_ contesto el chico con la boca llena de arena

_ ¿Dónde están Renji y Rukia?_ le pregunto Byakuya a Uryu

_ Están peleando_ contesto el chico, escondiéndose detrás de Ichimaru para alejarse de Kurotsuchi

_ Ya veo_ el peli negro miro a Ichimaru_ ¿Qué estas haciendo con el?_

_ Esta de nuestro lado, al igual que todos los Espada_ se apresuro a contestar el chico

_ Carajo y yo que tenia ganas de cortar a alguien_ se quejo Kenpachi_ Yo voy donde esta la acción, vamos Yachiru_ le dijo a la niña parada junto a el

_ Siii, ¡pelea! ¡Pelea!_ grito la niña subiéndose al hombro de su capitán_ ¡Nos vemos Lápiz! ¡Adiós Ichi-taicho!_

_ ¡Ya te he dicho que mi nombre es Ishida Uryu!_ le grito el Quincy antes de que Kenpachi se alejara corriendo

_ Ten cuidado con quien peleas, Yachiru-chan_ le advirtió Ichimaru mientras la despedía con la mano

_ Yo iré con el_ dijo Byakuya, luego desapareció usando Shunpo

_ Umm, en este lugar debe haber muchos especímenes. Vamos a buscarlos Nemu_ dijo el capitán del escuadrón doce caminando hacia Las Noches

_ Si, Mayuri-sama_ contesto la joven siguiéndole

_ ¡Que acaso no vas a ayudar!_ le grito Uryu enojado

_ ¿Y porque debería ayudarlos?_ pregunto el volteando a verlo

_ ¡Y porque eres un capitán shinigami! ¿No ayudaras a tus camaradas?_

_ Ellos no son mis camaradas_ se limito a responder el excéntrico científico yéndose de allí junto a su teniente

_ Por favor_ murmuro el chico acomodándose sus anteojos

_ Ishida-san_ llamo la capitana Unohana_ ¿Necesitas que te cure? ¿Estas herido?_

_ ¡No, no, estoy muy bien! ¡Gracias por preocuparse, Unohana-san!_ respondió el haciendo una reverencia_ ¿Cómo llegaron a Hueco Mundo, Unohana-san?_ pregunto el chico, recordando ese mínimo detalle

_ Urahara Kisuke nos ayudo, el conoce mejor que nosotros como funciona la Garganta_ la capitana miro a su alrededor_ Bueno, será mejor que vayamos a ayudar a los heridos, fue un placer verte Ishida-san_

_ Lo mismo digo_ dijo el acomodándose nerviosamente sus lentes

_ Vámonos Isane, Ichimaru- ex taicho_ saludo antes de irse

_ ¡Ustedes los capitanes shinigami son muy raros!_ le grito Uryu a Ichimaru

_ A mi no me incluyas, yo no soy un capitán_ dijo el inocentemente

_ ¡Pero sigues siendo un shinigami!_ le lanzo una piedra al peli plateado, que cayo al piso cómicamente

_Yo no quiero que te vayas jamás de mí_

_Dime baby como hacer para seguir_

_Si Tu Te Vas, amor…_

_Parece que alguien estuvo jugando con mis carpetas, los voy a matar a mis hermanos! -.- Encima tengo que estudiar y no tengo mucho tiempo para actualizar asi que… T_T Agradezco a todos por sus rewiews y quiero avisar que solo faltan dos caps para que termine este fic (por fin XD) Y no olviden rezarle a nuestro Dios metro sexual para que ayude a nuestros amigos los japoneses, Amen u.u_


	20. Si Tu Te Vas Parte II

_Ahora ven y dime como hacer_

_Para borrar los besos en mi piel que tu me das_

_De mi, I need you baby_

…

_ ¡Ya esta!_ exclame contenta, Ayame y Shun'o se convirtieron en mis flores. Nnoitra se miro y sonrió complacido

_ Muchas gracias Mascota_ se paro y miro a Nel-chan_ ¿Y esta cuando va a despertar?_ me pregunto

_ Debe estar cansada, hace mucho que no usaba su reiatsu a ese nivel_ conteste

_ Esta idiota…_ murmuro cargándola en brazos y empezando a caminar_ Vamos a buscar a Ichimaru_ nos indico, Sado-kun y yo lo seguimos

_ ¿Qué harás cuando termine la guerra Inoue?_ me pregunto mi amigo

_ ¿Cómo?_ pregunte extrañada_ ¡Volveré a casa con ustedes!_ exclame felizmente

_ ¿Qué pasara con el Cuarto Espada?_

_ No lo se…_ baje la cabeza, recordé que en mi conversación con Ulquiorra no habíamos llegado a nada en concreto

_ Es mejor que decidas rápido_ me apremio el_ Dudo mucho que Ishida e Ichigo quieran que venga con nosotros y la Soul Society de verdad te tratara como traidora_

Yo no le respondí, me limite a mirar la alta espalda de Nnoitra y perderme en lo blanco de su uniforme. ¿La oscuridad podía ser blanca en vez de negra? Porque a mí se me estaba presentando del blanco mas brillante de todos, representada por la Luna Creciente y la figura de Ulquiorra. Me concentre tanto en mis dudas que no note que Nnoitra se detuvo y choque con su espalda.

_ ¿Qué sucede?_ le pregunte

_ Hay reiatsus nuevos y son muy poderosos_ contesto enojado, me concentre y reconocí inmediatamente los reiatsus.

_ ¡Son Byakuya-san y Zaraki-san!_ le dije a Sado-kun

_ También esta Unohana-san con su teniente_ agrego el

_ ¿Teniente? ¡Mierda!_ el Quinto escupió en el suelo_ ¡Los malditos shinigamis! ¿Cómo llegaron aquí?_

_ Eso mismo me pregunto yo, mejor apurémonos_ Sado-kun y yo empezamos a correr mientras Nnoitra desapareció usando Sonido_ Hubiéramos tardado menos si nos llevaba con el_ se quejo

Lo único que pude hacer fue reír.

…

Kurotsuchi Mayuri se sentía como un otaku cuando iba a un evento de anime: había ''especímenes'' por aquí y por allá… Empezó a tomar un montón de objetos y arrojárselos a Nemu; quien los coloco en un carro gigante que había encontrado en la entrada del palacio.

_ ¡Este lugar es maravilloso! ¡Debería abandonar a la SS y vivir aquí! ¡Anota que debo escribir mi carta de renuncia Nemu!_

_ Si, Mayuri-sama_ contesto su teniente mientras ordenaba los objetos en el carro

_ ¡Ya estoy pensando en como organizar este lugar! Las habitaciones de esos estúpidos Espada serán los armarios y el trono de Aizen será mi laboratorio ¡Muajajajaja!_

_ Como usted diga, Mayuri-sama_ asintió la joven mientras anotaba todo en una libretita

…

_Mientras tanto con Ichigo y la hogyoku…_

_ ¿QUEEEEEEE?_ exclamo Renji mirándome asombrado

_ Shh, ¡no grites!_ le di un golpe en la cabeza

_ ¿Pero la tienes?_ me pregunto Rukia protegiéndonos con una barrera de hielo

_ Si_ metí la mano dentro de mi chaqueta y se las mostré: la hogyoku

_ ¡Genial!_ exclamo Renji asombrado

_ ¿Eso estaba dentro de mi?_ pregunto la enana tocándola con un dedo

_ Me sorprende como entro con el espacio reducido que hay ahí_ ella me fulmino con la mirada_ Bueno, bueno, ahora lo que importa es reunir a todos y largarnos de aquí_

_ ¿Y como quieres que lo hagamos?_ Renji miro el campo de batalla_ ¡Este lugar es un caos!_

_ ¿Acaso quieres esperar a que Aizen se de cuenta que no la tiene?_ le grite enojado

_ ¿Y como quieres que reúna a todos, Ichigo idiota?_ me grito el a su vez

_ ¡Pues usa tu cabeza y piensa!_

_ ¡Pues claro que yo voy a pensar! ¡Mi cerebro es mas grande que el tuyo!_

_ ¿Quieres demostrarlo?_ me arremangue para poder mover mejor mis brazos

_ ¡No tengo problema!_ el soltó a Zabimaru y me sonrió sádicamente

Nos pusimos a pelear en medio de todo el despelote, buenooo, que el empezó así que no me echen la culpa. Le iba a voltear el rostro de un puñetazo cuando sentí frío a mí alrededor: Rukia nos había congelado a ambos con Sode no Shirayuki y nos miraba enojada

_ ¡YA DEJENSE DE TONTERIAS!_ corto el aire con su espada y el hielo que nos rodeaba se destruyo_ ¿QUE NO VEN QUE LA HOGYOKU QUE TIENE ICHIGO PUEDE DESTRUIRSE?_

Y entonces el tiempo se detuvo, todos los combatientes se pararon y nos miraron. Renji miro a Rukia, y Rukia me miro a mí; me separe del idiota peinado de puerco espín y suspire

_ Esto… Para lo que Kuchiki ''soy una enana bocona'' Rukia dijo hay una explicación satisfactoria_ empecé, tratando de parecer calmado

_ ¡KUROSAKI ICHIGO SE ROBO LA HOGYOKU DE AIZEN-SAMA! ¡TRAS EL!_

…

_Con Orihime y Chad…_

_ ¿Escuchaste eso Sado-kun?_ le pregunte a mi amigo mientras corríamos

_ Apresurémonos_ el empezó a correr mas rápido, dejándome atrás en pocos segundos

_ ¡Espérame, Sado-kun!_ exclame, su imagen la veía cada vez menos clara, mas alejada_ ¿Sado-kun?_

Me detuve y todo a mí alrededor se volvió pura oscuridad, comencé a caminar buscando un poco de luz mientras llamaba a Sado-kun. _''Tengo miedo''_ pensé al ver todo negro _'' ¿Dónde estará Sado-kun?''_

_ Kyoka Suigetsu_

_ ¿Eh?_ me voltee para ver la alta figura de Aizen, que estaba todo lastimado y con la ropa rasgada y sucia

_ Ahora Ulquiorra no esta para meterse entre nosotros, Orihime_ dijo acercándose a mí, blandiendo su espada

_ ¡Kyyyaaaaaa!_

_ ¡Inoue!_ exclamo Chad volteándose al oír gritar a su amiga, pero no la vio por ningún lado_ ¡Inoue!_ volvió a llamar desesperado

El miro hacia todos lados, empezó a correr hacia la dirección de donde habían venido hasta que sintió un dolor fuerte en el brazo. Se miro, tenía una gran mancha negra que le hacia arder toda la piel; se sujeto fuertemente el brazo y se sentó en el suelo, soportando el dolor hasta que se desmayo.

_Si tu te vas, yo no se que voy a hacer_

_Si tu no estas, yo me voy a enloquecer_

_Por tu amor_

…

_Mientras tanto, en la huida de Ichigo y los demás… _

_ ¡CORRE QUE TE ATRAPAN!_ exclame corriendo hacia Las Noches

_ ¿NO SERIA MAS FACIL SI USARAMOS SHUNPO?_ pregunto la enana, Renji y yo nos miramos_ ¡IDIOTAS!_ Rukia desapareció usando shunpo, nosotros la imitamos. Llegamos hasta el salón del trono de Aizen, Inoue y Chad se encontraban desmayados en el piso.

_ ¡INOUE! ¡CHAD!_ corrí rápidamente hacia ellos_ ¡INOUE! ¡INOUE! ¡DESPIERTA POR FAVOR! ¡CHAD!_

_ Ku-Kurosaki…_ susurro ella entreabriendo sus ojos grises

_ Si, soy yo_ la ayude a incorporarse, su expresión mostraba confusión y cansancio_ ¿Dónde están el loco y Nel?_ le pregunte

_ No lo se, estaban con nosotros y todo se puso oscuro y… ¡Ay, Kurosaki-kun! ¡Tenía mucho miedo!_ me abrazo mientras le salian cataratas de lagrimas, le devolví el abrazo y la mire con pena

_ Oh, Inoue…_ le acaricie suavemente el cabello_ Tranquila, ya esta todo bien…_

_ Ichigo_ me llamo Rukia seriamente

_ Espera un minuto_

_ Ichigo_ repitió, esta vez sonaba nerviosa

_ ¡Que te esperes! ¿Qué no ves que Inoue esta mal?_

_ Pero Ichigo_ salto esta vez Renji asustado

_ Ya déjenme en paz_ abrace mas fuerte a mi amiga, quien simplemente se limito a seguir llorando

_ Tu te lo buscaste…_ me previno el peinado de puercoespín, lo ignore y levante el rostro de Inoue y le seque las lagrimas

_ Kurosaki Ichigo_ alguien me agarro por atrás y me separo de ella, cuando me di cuenta ya estaba sentado de cabeza en el trono de Aizen_ Ya te dije que no toques a mi mujer_

_ ¿U-Ulquiorra?_ el estaba en su forma normal, solo que llevaba el pecho al aire y se habia inclinado sobre Inoue; ella estaba totalmente sonrojada_ ¡ERES UN CELOSO DE MIERDA!_ le grite enojado

_ ¿Estas bien?_ le pregunto a Inoue, ignorándome por completo

_ Si_ asintió ella sonriéndole

_ Por favor…_ murmure frustrado

_ Yo te dije_ me dijeron la enana y el idiota al mismo tiempo

_ Eso ya no importa_ me pare y mire a mis amigos_ Ya estamos todos juntos, ahora podemos volver a casa_ dije aliviado

_ Tienes razón_ asintió Renji

_ Oigan… ¿Dónde esta Ishida-kun?_ pregunto Inoue inocentemente mientras Ulquiorra le limpiaba la sangre de su cara

_ ¿Ishida?_ Renji, Rukia y yo nos miramos_ ¡ISHIDAAAA!_

…

_ ¡Achus!_ estornudo Uryu limpiándose la nariz

_ Si estornudas quiere decir que alguien está hablando sobre ti…_ canturreo Ichimaru

_ ¡Cállate! ¡Solo llévame hacia el trono de Aizen y no digas tonterías!_ lo regaño enojado

_ Solo digo la verdad_ volvió a canturrear el peli plateado

_ ¡Si, claro!_ el Quincy lo golpeo en la cabeza, el ex capitán lo llevo hacia una puerta enorme; la abrió. Ambos se sorprendieron por lo que vieron:

Ichigo, Rukia y Renji discutían en voz tan alta que no se entendía lo que decían, Ulquiorra abrazaba a Orihime y le susurraba al oído; ella estaba muy sonrojada. Chad observaba aburrido las dos situaciones.

_ ¡OIGAN!_ les grito Uryu_ ¡YA CALMENSE!_ todos lo voltearon a ver

_ ¡ISHIDAAA!_ gritaron los dos pelirrojos, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los dos lo estaban abrazando

_ ¡ISHIDA-KUNN!_ Orihime se unió a la masa humana

_ ¡QUINCY-KUNN!_ Ichimaru también lo abrazo, al pobre chico se le hincho una vena en la frente

_ ¿Podrían salirse de encima por favor?_ pidió lo mas relajado que pudo, Ichigo y Renji lo obedecieron

_ Estoy tan feliz de verte Ishida-kun_ le dijo Orihime rozando su mejilla contra su pecho antes de soltarlo

_ Yo también Inoue-san_ respondió el sonrojándose_ Ya me puedes soltar_ le dijo a Ichimaru

_ Pero yo también estoy feliz de verte, Ishida-kun…_ se quejo el haciendo pucheros

_ ¡QUE ME SUELTES MALDITO LUNATICO SIN VERGÜENZA!_ le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, el ex capitán se alejo de el tambaleándose_ ¿Alguien podría decirme que estaba pasando aquí?_

_ Nada importante_ le contesto Ulquiorra_ Ellos solo estaban arreglando las cosas para que puedan volver al mundo humano, ahora estaba por abrir una Garganta_

_ ¿Eh?_ exclamaron Rukia y Renji

_ ¡MENTIROSO!_ le grito Ichigo enfadado

_ Ulquiorra tu…_ el se acerco a la chica usando Sonido, le puso una mano en el hombro y con la otra abrió una Garganta a su lado

_ Adiós_ la tomo en brazos como si fuera un costal de papas y la arrojo dentro del agujero

_ ¡OYE!_ los dos pelirrojos corrieron hacia el, el oji verde los esquivo y ambos cayeron dentro junto a Inoue

_ ¡Ichigo! ¡Renji!_ Rukia y Uryu imitaron a sus compañeros, Ulquiorra uso Sonido para situarse detrás de ellos y los empujo dentro de Garganta

_ ¡Ulquiorra!_ sollozo Orihime

_ Iré a buscarte cuando se solucione todo esto_ el se alejo de ellos_ Lo juro_

_ Ulquiorra_ la chica estiro una mano hacia el, quien imito el gesto hasta que la Garganta se cerro

_ ¿Y que pasara con los shinigamis que estaban allí?_ pregunto Uryu confundido

_ ¡NII SAMA!_ lloriqueo Rukia abrazando a Renji

_ ¡TAICHOOOO!_ exclamo el abrazando fuertemente a su amiga

_ ¿Qué haremos con Aizen?_ le pregunto Chad a Ichigo

_ Nada, solo nos queda ir a casa…_ contesto el pelirrojo comenzando a caminar sobre su inseguro camino

_ Vámonos, Inoue-san_ el Quincy cargo a su amiga y siguió a Ichigo

_ ¿Así acabara todo esto? ¡ESTO NO TIENE SENTIDOOO! ¡QUIERO MI VIDA NORMAL DE VUELTAAA!_ exclamo nuestro shinigami sustituto favorito

_Si tú te vas, de seguro he de perder_

_Yo la razón_

* * *

ADELANTOS: (1 AÑO MAS TARDE)

_ ¿Qué cosa?_ pregunto Ichigo furioso

_ No hemos podido localizar ni a Sado Yasutora ni a Inoue Orihime, lo siento mucho_

…

_ ¡Que vale la pena vivir!_ exclamo Chizuru tirándose al mar de chocolate

_ Algo aquí no me esta gustando_ opino Mizuiro mirando fijo la pantalla de su celular

_ Lo mismo digo_ dijeron Tatsuki y Keigo mirando el mar de chocolate que habían instalado en su colegio.

…

_ Yo le jure…_ Ulquiorra se tiro fuertemente del cabello

_ Lo se amigo, esos shinigami buenos para nada_ Grimmjow y Nnoitra se pusieron de pie

_ ¿A dónde van?_ les preguntaron Pesche y Dondochakka

_ Buscaremos a Starrk, a Nel, a Harribel y a la princesita nosotros mismos. ¡No volveremos a depender de esos idiotas!_

…

_ ¿Qué significa esto?_ pregunto Rukia mirando a las personas frente a ella

_ Chad… Inoue…_ murmuro Ichigo impresionado

_ Señores, permítanme presentarles a los 10 nuevos Espada_ dijo Aizen señalando a sus acompañantes

* * *

_Tírenme tomates, cacao, huevos, harina pero por favor no me tiren lechugas; que Pepa ya pidió 15 kilos XD Por fin después de Aizen-sama y el Santo Tosen saben termine el fic! Puede que el final no sea lo que esperaban, pero es que como se habrán dado cuenta, algún día voy a hacer una continuación (algún día eh, no se esperen que sea pronto jeje). Les dedico este final a: __**MiliKaulitz, Misa Cifer Jaegerjaquez, yuuki, Yagami Vongola, Kuchiki Kibe, Sandra hatake y a todo aquel que haya leído este fic y me quiera matar por terminarlo así. **__Muchas gracias por leer, disfruten también de mis otros fics!_


End file.
